Come What May
by MayiKlaine
Summary: Chris se siente atraído por Darren, pero éste ni enterado. Todo comienza a fluir luego de un fin de semana en el que se quedan atrapados en el set de grabaciones, pero no todo es tan fácil. CrissColfer
1. Chapter 1

**Es mi primer fic, lo tenía escrito hace algún tiempo, pero no me animaba a subirlo, so..**

**Enjoy it :D**

**Es completa y absolutamente CrissColfer y con algunas apariciones especiales.**

**CAPITULO 1**

Darren pasa por mi lado conversando/riendo/jugando con Dianna, apenas me saluda.

Darren: Hey Chris! - Me saluda haciendo un gesto con la mano

Chris: Hola Darren. - Y eso fue todo.. mientras ellos se alejan yo entro a mi camerino. Darren ha estado muy extraño conmigo, ya no compartimos como antes, cada vez nos distanciamos más, siento que estoy perdiendo a mi mejor amigo. Siento vibrar mi celular, lo que me saca de mis pensamientos, reviso inmediatamente y veo que tengo un mensaje, doy un suspiro esperanzado esperando que sea Darren, pero..

"Chris, necesito que vengas a mi oficina a hablar conmigo, ojalá sea pronto. ¡Ah! y si puedes avísale a Darren, es que he tratado de comunicarme con él, pero su teléfono está apagado. Nos vemos."

Ok, no era de Darren, sino de Ryan. ¿Y ahora qué querrá hablar con nosotros? Darren nunca tiene su celular apagado, qué extraño... seguro es porque está con Dianna y no quiere que Mia o cualquiera lo moleste. Se coloca tan tonto cuando está con ella.

Oh Chris, ¡Ya basta! pareces un celoso, él es solo tu amigo. Tendré que ir al camerino de Dianna a buscarlo - respirando hondo antes de tocar la puerta - Toc, toc

Lo que vi, me dejó en shock

Dianna: Oh, Chris ¿Qué haces aquí? - Decía mientras se arreglaba la polera y el cabello e intentaba regularizar su respiración agitada. Yo no sabía qué decir, ¿Estaba con Darren ahí? -

Chris: Ehh..Dianna.. ¿Está Darren aquí? - Dije eso, esperando que me dijera que no, agaché la cabeza -

Dianna: Sí, está acá, espera. - Gritando - ¡DARREEEENNN, CHRIIISS TE BUSCAAA!

Chris: Oh no no.. dile que.. - Aquello fue peor, lo vi acercándose a nosotros con la camiseta en las manos y su torso desnudo, sin mencionar la inmensa sonrisa que traía en su rostro.

Darren: Chris, ¿Qué sucede? - dijo colocándose la camiseta. Yo no podía dejar de mirarlo, no es que antes no lo haya visto sin polera, pero esta vez era distinto.. sus músculos estaban más marcados que la última vez y su pantalón OH, creo que estoy babeando, estaba muy bajo, esos oblicuos, era una perfecta V. Tragué un poco de saliva e intenté calmarme.

Chris: Ehh..Darren..tienes tu celular apagado. Ryan nos está buscando.

Dianna: Ay, me arreglaré un poco entonces.

Chris: No Dianna! Ryan nos busca solamente a nosotros dos. (Eso sonó un poco pesado, pero es que no puedo dejar de imaginármelos a los dos y me pone de muy mal genio)

Dianna: ¡Oh! - Con cara de asombro, por la forma en cómo le hablé tal vez, pero no me interesa -

Darren: Vale, vale, de ahí vamos.

Chris: Oh, dijo que era urgente (Sí, mentí, pero no quería que siguieran juntos)

Darren: Entonces, si es así vamos. Dianna, después seguimos - dijo guiñándole un ojo

Chris: (¿Qué carajos fue eso?) Si si, ahora nos vamos - Jalé a Darren de su camiseta hacia fuera.

Darren: ¿Chris, estás molesto por algo?

Chris: - inmediatamente cambié mi cara de enojo/rabia/¿celos? - Oh, no no, estoy un poco cansado.

Darren: Ah, yo igual. ¿Podemos pasar por mi camerino?

Chris: Pero Darren, está muy lejos, el mío está más cerca - como por inercia mordí mi labio y lo miré coquetamente - (Oh, no sé qué estoy haciendo) - pero como siempre, Darren no se dio cuenta.-

Darren: Quisiera darme una ducha, sino te molesta que use la tuya...

Chris: No, para nada, ya la has ocupado otras veces. - Tratando de parecer lo más calmado posible. Nos dirigimos hacia mi camerino.

Chris: Veré un poco de tv mientras te duchas, no te demores, debemos ver a Ryan y tú sabes que no le gusta esperar. - Una vez que Darren estuvo en la ducha...

Chris: (Que ganas de ir a espiarlo, pero es que.. ¿Cuándo su cuerpo se puso así? No tenía esos músculos tan marcados, Ay Chris, cálmate, es tu mejor amigo y es hetero, olvídalo.

Darren: ¡CHRIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSS, CHRIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSS! - (¿será que Darren me llama para que vaya a enjabonarle la espalda?) solté una risita.

Chris: ¿QUÉ PASA DARREN?

Darren: NO LO SÉ, ¿PUEDES VENIR A AYUDARME?

Chris: ¿AL BAÑO? - tragando saliva dificultosamente.

Darren: SÍ, POR FAVOOOOR.

Chris: OK. - y sin pensarlo dos veces, ya me encontraba en el mismo baño que Darren, solo nos separaba la cortina de la ducha, la cual dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, ya que se podía apreciar la figura de Darren, pero algo me sacó de mis pensamientos.. El sonido de la cortina que se abría (¿estaré soñando?) Darren asomó su cabeza..

Darren: Chris, no puedo controlar tu ducha, el agua sale muy fría.

Chris: (¿En dónde estoy? Ya Chris, reacciona, serás muy obvio) Este...Darren, no sé qué sucede.. a mí siempre me funciona de maravillas

Darren: Claro, es la tuya, tú sabes regularla ¿puedes ayudarme por favor? Creo que me pegaré un resfrío acá.

Chris: Sí, claro, pero necesito...

Darren: ¿Que yo salga de la ducha?

Chris: Eehh.. no.. sólo quédate ahí, yo veré qué puedo hacer.. - intentando arreglar la ducha y sin mirar a Darren que se encontraba detrás mío y sin ropaa, ese pensamiento me hizo resbalar en la ducha, automáticamente Darren me ayudó a pararme, yo no podía...y caímos los dos.. me moría de ganas de mirar hacia su entrepierna, pero no podía, es mi amigo, seguía repitiéndome lo mismo, así que solo miraba su cara.. ambos estábamos con ataque de risa luego de lo sucedido, al fin pude pararme y arreglar la ducha.

Darren: Gracias yy.. ¡mira como quedaste! Ven - jalándome hacia la ducha - Te vas a resfriar

Chris: - yo no podía emitir ningún sonido, no sé qué le pasaba a mi cuerpo que no reaccionaba.. (¿Darren está desvistiéndome?) Comenzó a desabotonar mi camisa y luego la tiró al suelo del baño, yo ya estaba con los nervios de punta, ¿Qué era lo que seguía? ¿Me quitaría los pantalones y luego los bóxer? Oh no, creo que mi cerebro hizo corto circuito cuando sus manos se dirigían hacia mi pantalón

Darren: Hey Chris, tranquilo, somos amigos, como hermanos, ¿no? Además no tengo nada que tú no tengas - me sonrió y ahí creo que morí, yo me terminé de sacar la ropa, pero siempre mirando hacia arriba. Estábamos bañándonos juntos, era mejor que esa vez que soñé con él, la diferencia era que estábamos con ropa y no era la ducha, era la lluvia que nos mojaba, corríamos de la mano, de pronto Darren resbaló con un charco y yo caí encima de él, mi cara muy cerca a la de él, podíamos sentir nuestras respiraciones y de apoco nos íbamos acercando, cuando comenzó a sonar el despertador y el sueño quedó hasta ahí. Pero ahora era real, estábamos en mi ducha, pero claro, somos amigos o hermanos como dijo él, eso me entristeció un poco, pero no podía despegar la sonrisa de mi rostro y éramos de nuevo esos dos mejores amigos, riendo, jugando, ninguno de los dos bajaba la mirada.. hace mucho que no me divertía tanto. Darren tomó el shampoo y comenzó a esparcirlo por su cabello, yo no paraba de mirarla, él me seguía conversando, pero no tengo idea de qué me hablaba..

Darren: ¡CHRIIISSS, CHRIIISSS! ME ENTRÓ SHAMPOO EN LOS OJOS, ARDEEEEE ¿QUÉ TIENE TU SHAMPOO? - mala idea, Darren con los ojos cerrados, era mi momento..

Chris: (no, no puedo, SÍ, sí puedo.. OH WOW, OH WOOOOW, ¿Cómo se respira? CHRIS REACCIONA, es mejor de lo que imaginé, ahora entiendo lo de la Darrenconda. ¿Es saliva lo que cae por mi boca o es agua de la ducha?)

Darren: ¿Chris? ¿Estás? - aún con los ojos cerrados - En serio Chris, ¿Qué tiene tu shampoo? Esto arde demasiado - Pestañeando, tratando de abrir los ojos -

Chris: - Tratando de reaccionar - Ay Darren no seas alaraco, es solo shampoo - Darren me miraba con sus ojos rojos a causa del shampoo

Darren: Ok, Colfer, me la pagarás - dijo sonriendo malévolamente y sentí miedo, sonreí nervioso

Chris: Oh no no Darren, ni te atrevas - pero el tomó un poco de shampoo en su mano y sin darme cuenta, lo esparció en mi cara, especialmente en mis ojos.

Chris: ¡AAAAHHH DARREN! ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Ahora creerán que me estaba drogando - él no aguantaba la risa

Darren: (No recuerdo haberlo pasado tan bien en años, Chris se ve realmente adorable entre enojado y riendo y con los ojos cerrados.. ¿por qué de repente siento esas ganas de mirar hacia abajo? No Darren, para, somos hombres, los hombres no le andan mirando las partes íntimas a los otros. Bueno, no a menos que seas gay y yo definitivamente no lo soy. Pero es solo una miradita ¿Todos tendrán lo mismo? No es que yo ande mirándole las pollas a todos, pero yo quería saber cómo era la de mi amigo, no creo que le moleste, además el seguramente habrá hecho lo mismo cuando tuve los ojos cerrados. No, no creo, Chris no es así. Ya, ahora o nunca ¿Por qué es tan difícil? es mirar y listo) - tomando aire - (aquí voy... OH)

Chris: (Esto arde, pero tampoco para tanto, ya estoy acostumbrado, solo hice un poco de show para que Darren creyera) - abriendo los ojos - (Ok, no me esperaba esto. Darren mirando mi polla con los ojos a punto de salirse, no Chris, piensa en algo rápido.. ¿Qué decía Finn en Glee? ¿Algo de hacerlo en un auto? NO NO NO, creo que no era así, no está ayudando, Darren deja de mirarme) - AAAAAYYYY ARDEEE (bien hecho)

Darren: Oh, lo siento Chris

Chris: - abriendo los ojos nuevamente - (Oh no, Darren deja de mirar mi polla ¿Qué te sucede, nunca habías visto una?) - volteándome para que no vea lo excitado que me encuentro - Darren, creo que es hora de salir de la ducha.


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias por sus reviews y que les haya gustado :')

Bueno este es mi primer fic aquí. Aún sí, no soy muy buena escribiendo, pero tenía esta idea y quería compartirla :D

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Darren: - reaccionando - oh sí, tienes razón. ¿Chris?

Chris: ¿Si? (ayy ¿qué quiere ahora?) – volteándome nuevamente para mirarlo a la cara

Darren: ¿No tienes toalla en el baño?

Chris: ¡Mierda! Están en el clóset

Darren: Si quieres voy por ellas

Chris: No te preocupes, yo voy, espérame aquí - me dirigí rápidamente al clóset en busca de las toallas

Darren: (oh, Colfer, nunca había mirado tu trasero, es tan.. ¿Lindo? Dan ganas de apretarlo ¿Qué me pasa?) - moviendo la cabeza -

Chris: - colocándome la toalla en la cintura y tomando otra para Darren - Toma - miré hacia abajo y subí la mirada inmediatamente (parece que Darren esta vez se dio cuenta por sus mejillas que lo delatan) sonrío nervioso - Mira el desastre que dejamos en el baño. OH, DARREN! Tu ropa está toda mojada en el suelo.

Darren: Ah, no, esto ha sido tu culpa. Tienes que ayudarme, no puedo salir así de aquí. ¿Qué van a pensar todos?

Chris: (¿Está molesto pensando en el qué dirán? Siendo que él estuvo mirando mi polla por mucho tiempo, ahora le preocupa que lo vean saliendo de mi camerino en toalla, ah nono seguro es por Dianna) - ¡está bien! ven creo que puedo ayudarte. - dije en tono seco.

Chris: - buscando entre mis ropas - Hmmm... - Tomando un bóxer y levantándolo, inevitablemente pienso en su entrepierna y es como si la sangre se hubiese estancado en mis mejillas y (oh no, se está despertando mi "amiguito", piensa en otra cosa Chris.. Darren mirando mi polla.. nooooooooo, esto es peor ¿qué hago?) Toma - le dije dándole la espalda y tirándoselos - Puedes buscar algo para colocarte en mi ropa - corro hacia el baño, siempre dándole la espalda.

Darren: ¿Te encuentras bien...Chris? OH - la toalla se había caído de mi cintura y no podía devolverme a recogerla, solo atiné a encerrarme en el baño -

Chris: (maldición, ¿qué hago? Ayy ¡Ya lo sé! Una ducha de agua fría) - comienzo a abrir la ducha y cuando está completamente fría, entro en ella. - AYY - (¿no puedo quedarme callado?)

Darren: - acercándose al baño - ¿Chris, te encuentras bien? ¿Eso que suena es la ducha? ¿No nos habíamos duchado ya?

Chris: - nervioso - Si si si, lo que pasa...es que olvidé lavarme el cabello.. - suspirando aliviado

Darren: Ah, ok - no muy convencido

Luego de un rato..

Chris: (Creo que ya es suficiente, es tiempo de salir. Rayoss no tengo toalla) ¿Darren? ¿Me pasarías una toalla?

Darren: Sí, claro, abre la puerta

Chris: - abriéndole la puerta, olvidé por completo que estaba desnudo. Mirándolo detenidamente - (¿Eso que trae puesto son mis jeans negros favoritos? Pues, qué bien le quedan, cierra la boca Chris y esa camiseta blanca le queda demasiado perfecta) - tratando de volver a la realidad -

Darren: Toma Chris - Pasándome la toalla y (¿De nuevo Darren? ¿Podrías dejar de mirar mi polla un momento?) - tosiendo - (¿Qué le pasa que no reacciona?)

Chris: ¡DARREEEEEN!

Darren: Hey ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué gritas?

Chris: ¿Podrías ser tan amable de pasarme la toalla? Me estoy congelando.

Darren: Si si claro, disculpa (¿Qué fue todo eso?) - ambos saliendo del baño, en dirección a la recámara - ¿No te molesta que haya tomado esta ropa?

Chris: No, para nada (solo que tomaste mi jeans FAVORITO) Te ves bien

Darren: Entonces ¿podrías regalármelos? - colocando carita de cachorro

Chris: Oh nono, Darren Criss, ni lo sueñes. Amo esos pantalones.

Darren: Bueno - Mirando hacia abajo - Si quieres puedo quitármelos - comenzando a desabrocharse el pantalón

Chris: NO DARREN, ¿cómo se te ocurre? Ya me los devolverás - me acerco a él y

Darren: (¿por qué me besó la mejilla?) - nos miramos incómodos hasta que él rompe el silencio - ¿No teníamos que ir donde Ryan?

Chris: Es cierto, lo había olvidado por completo - tomé mi celular para ver la hora y en él tengo 10 llamadas perdidas y 5 mensajes de texto - Oh!

Darren: ¿sucede algo?

Chris: No, es que no me di cuenta que estuvo sonando mi celular

Darren: A ver - dijo quitándome el celular de las manos

Chris: No Darren, pásamelo - intento quitárselo con una mano, porque con la otra me sujeto la toalla para que no se me caiga, pero él es más habiloso y comienza a revisar mi celular

Darren: Chris, tienes 10 llamadas perdidas ¿De quiénes son? Hmm...

Chris: Ya Darren, pásame mi celular - es imposible quitárselo, corre por todo el camerino, se sube a la cama, comienza a saltar, levanta la mano en la cual tiene el celular - Soy más alto que tú, solo debo estirarme un poquito para alcanzarlo - pero olvidé que estaba sujetando la toalla y ésta cayó a mis pies. Darren nuevamente comenzó a mirarme, pero desvió inmediatamente la mirada para poder revisar mi celular más tranquilo, mientras yo intentaba colocármela nuevamente, será mejor que me coloque algo de ropa. Corro hacia mi ropa y tomo los primeros boxer que encuentro, son de color rojo

Darren: Tienes 2 llamadas perdidas de Ryan, ouch me imagino que está enojado, nos hemos demorado bastante, 1 llamada perdida de Ashley

Chris: Darren, ¡pásame el celular! - se me había ocurrido una idea (¿Dónde tendrá Darren su celular? hmm...en su pantalón!) Me dirijo corriendo al baño (¿Dónde está, dónde está? BINGO!) - inmediatamente lo enciendo, ya que lo tuvo apagado todo este tiempo.

Darren: - mirándome correr - (Noo, Colfer! Dan ganas de apretar tu trasero. Ok, eso no sonó muy hetero que digamos, Concéntrate Darren) Tienes 1 llamada perdida de Lea, otra de Amber y 5 de Will ¿Quién es Will?

Chris: ¡Mierda! Tenía que llamarlo

Darren: ¿Quién es Will? Te pregunté Colfer, no seas mal educado (¿por qué tengo esas ganas locas de saber quién es?)

Chris: Ay Darren, no te interesa

Darren: Si me interesa, eres mi amigo. ¿Por qué alguien te deja 5 llamadas perdidas y..está llamando ahora

Chris - sonrojado - Pásame el celular Darren - tratando de quitárselo

Darren: No, hasta que me digas quién es ese tal Will. Oh, mira dejó un mensaje de voz

Chris: (Y ahí está de nuevo su sonrisa malévola, Ayy piensa rápido Chris. Ajá!) Ni te atrevas, Mira lo que tengo aquí - señalando hacia mi mano izquierda -

Darren: Pásamelo - dijo en un tono muy serio para mi gusto

Chris: ¿No te gusta jugar? Tú empezaste, ahora te aguantas..a verrr qué tenemos aquí.. Oh Darren, 67 llamadas perdidas - ambos nos miramos con cara de asombro - 24 mensajes de texto y 7 mensajes de voz, que solicitado Darren. Empecemos por las llamadas..

Darren: Chris, ya basta. Toma tu celular - todavía con ese tono serio y acercándome mi celular

Chris: No, Darren, yo también me quiero divertir. Además tu cara es muy graciosa

Darren: ¿Así que mi cara es muy graciosa? Está bien, juguemos Colfer - 4 mensajes de texto de "Will" - haciendo comillas con los dedos

Chris: 3 llamadas de Ryan, oops, 2 llamadas mías, obvio, 2 llamadas de Dianna - no pude evitar cambiar el tono de mi voz, pero al parecer Darren no lo notó - yyy...60 LLAMADAS DE MIAAAA, está loca

Darren: Heyy! Cuidado con lo que dices, pero he tenido todo el día el celular apagado y tú no te quedas atrás, si lo hubieses tenido apagado todo el día como yo, seguramente el número de llamadas perdidas sería el doble de las de Mia. - Darren ciertamente tenía razón, Will me llama todo el día - primer mensaje es de Ryan

"Dónde están? Llevo esperándolos 3 horas!"

Darren: Ouch, parece que nuestra ducha fue un poco más larga de lo normal - ambos reimos - Mensaje 2 es de..Lea

"Bebé te he estado buscando por todas partes, dónde te metiste? Will me ha llamado preguntando por ti"

Darren: Ok, ahí está de nuevo ese Will, Mensaje 3 es de Ámber

"Christopher Paul Colfer aparece inmediatamente o tendré que llamar a la policía"

Darren: Que susto me dio Ámber, mejor te comunicas con ella

Chris: Claro, cuando me devuelvas mi teléfono - dije desganado

Darren: Yyy..tenemos 2 mensajes de Will

Chris: Te parece si dejamos esto hasta aquí? Ya no es chistoso

Darren: Oh no no, quiero saber quién es Will

Chris: Ok, tienes 2 mensajes de Ryan, 2 míos, 1 de Dianna, 2 de Chord, 1 de Ashley? ¿Por qué Ashley te manda mensajes?

Darren: Yo qué sé - dijo extrañado, léelo

Chris: Ok, "Dare, de casualidad sabes dónde se encuentra Chris? Estoy segura que está contigo porque no responde a su celular y tú tampoco, así que dile que necesitan urgentemente hablar con él, gracias" Hmm..tanto tiempo nos perdimos?

Darren: Parece que sí, por lo visto "Will" - haciendo un gesto como de vomitar, yo no pude contener la risa - te está buscando desesperadamente

Chris: - suspiro - 1 mensaje de chuck, y 15 mensajes de... Mía

Darren: ¿No los leerás? - mirándome asombrado.

Chris: No corresponde que lo haga, es invadir tu privacidad

Darren: Pero leíste el de Ashley

Chris: Porque tú me dijiste

Darren: Ah no, Chris, no me harás sentir culpable. Mensaje de Will..

Chris: Darren, pásame el teléfono o tiro el tuyo al inodoro

Darren: Oh no serías capaz

Chris: - dirigiéndome hacia el baño - ¿Tú qué crees?

Darren: Está bien, tú ganas

Chris: Así me gusta - sonriendo

Darren: Dejemos los teléfonos encima de la cama, a la cuenta de 3 cada uno toma el suyo, ¿ya? Confío en ti Colfer

Chris: ¡Está bien!

Darren: 1...1 1/2... - tomando ambos celulares - sonriendo triunfalmente

Chris: ¡Eres un tramposo! Devuélveme mi teléfono, ¡ni te atrevas!

Darren: - leyendo - "Cariño, llevo esperándote mucho rato, me imagino que las grabaciones han demorado más de lo normal, solo espero que no hayas tenido que grabar tanto con Darren. Llega pronto, extraño tus besos" OH! Eso no me lo esperaba - como Darren se encontraba distraído, logré quitarle mi teléfono - Heyy! Todavía me faltaba leer un mensaje y escuchar el otro

Chris: Te pasas Darren, yo no invado así tu privacidad

Darren: Pero somos amigos, si quieres puedes leer lo que me escribe Mía - entregándome su celular -

Chris: A mí no me interesa lo que te escribe, porque es para tiii, no para que todos se enteren, eso es privacidad Darren

Darren: No pensé que te molestaría tanto que leyera un mensaje de ese tal Will. Además, debería estar molesto, ¿por qué te dice que no le gusta que grabemos escenas juntos?

Chris: ¿Acaso Mía no decía lo mismo?

Darren: (todavía) Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, cuando recién comenzaba a salir con ella

Chris: Bueno, yo recién estoy saliendo con él. Y ¿sabes qué? Me aburrí de esto - tomé unos pantalones y una camisa para colocarme - Vamos a buscar a Ryan - Dirigiéndome hacia la puerta

Darren: ¿Chris?

Chris: ¿Qué quieres?

Darren: Son las 1 am

Chris: ¡¿Qué?! pero si llegamos a mi camerino como a las 8 pm, no puede ser, tu teléfono está malo - saqué el mío para comprobar si lo que Darren decía era cierto o era una de sus tantas bromas, solo que esta vez su cara no era de broma - Oh, tienes razón, ¿pero cómo pasó tan rápido la hora? No debe quedar nadie acá.

Darren: - abriendo la puerta - Ay no Chris está todo oscuro, qué miedo

Chris: - riendo - que miedoso Darren, no sabía eso de ti, que le temes a la oscuridad - él se colocó detrás de mí - ok ok, vamos a ver si queda alguien - luego de golpear en todos los camerinos y que ninguno fuese abierto, nos dirigimos a la salida, pero para nuestra sorpresa

Darren: Oh no, oh no

Chris: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Viste un fantasma? - no podía aguantar la tentación de risas

Darren: Algo peor

Chris: Ya Darren, no me asustes!

Darren: Está con llave

Chris: ¿Qué cosa?

Darren: - señalando hacia la salida - La puerta

Chris: ¿Qué? NO no no, ¡estamos encerrados! - Darren asintió

Darren: ¿Qué haremos?


	3. Chapter 3

_Oh, gracias por los reviews y los followers :') _

_Aquí otro capítulo! Ojalá les guste :D _

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Chris: ¡TÚ TIENES TODA LA CULPA, SI NO TE HUBIERAS IDO A BAÑAR A MI CAMERINO, NADA DE ESTO HUBIESE PASADO! - estaba enojado, pero sabía que Darren no tenía la culpa o tal vez si, pero cómo saberlo, cada vez que estoy con él, el tiempo pasa volando y no me doy cuenta

Darren: ¡SI, PERO TÚ ME DIJISTE QUE USARA TU DUCHA, ADEMÁS QUE NO SE TE OLVIDE QUE NOS DUCHAMOS JUNTOS! - esto se estaba saliendo de control, ambos nos gritábamos cosas sin pensar -

Chris: ¡MIENTRAS TU MIRABAS MI POLLA! (ok, esa no era la idea, cálmate Chris)

Darren: ¡¿ACASO TU NO HICISTE LO MISMO? CREES QUE NO ME FIJÉ! (Se dio cuenta! qué vergüenza, qué pensará de mí ahora, que soy un acosador seguramente, espero que él también haya mirado la mía, en serio dije eso?)

Chris - tragando dificultosamente saliva - (¿Cómo se dio cuenta? si él tenía los ojos cerrados, oh no, me vió, soy tan obvio) ¡SOLO FUE UNA MIRADITA, NO ME QUEDÉ PEGADO CON CARA DE TONTO COMO TÚ, NO ES LA GRAN COSA! (mentí)

Darren: ¿QUE NO ES LA GRAN COSA? JAJAJA POR FAVOR CHRIS TU CARA NO DECÍA LO MISMO (¿qué estoy diciendo?)

Chris: QUÉ SABES TÚ QUÉ DECÍA MI CARA, HE VISTO MEJORES! (esto se está saliendo de control)

Darren: SEGURAMENTE LA POLLA DE "WILL" ES MEJOR ¿POR QUÉ NO TE LARGAS CON ÉL?

Chris: PORQUE SI PUDIERA YA LO HABRÍA HECHO, IMBÉCIL Y SABES? LA DE WILL ES LA MEJOR DE TODAS - dije con una sonrisa de extremo a extremo de mi rostro, y luego pasé mi lengua por los labios (¿por qué estaba haciendo eso? quiero sacarle celos a Darren? No lo creo)

Darren: - dándole un golpe a la pared con su puño, yo me asombré - YA BASTA! NO QUIERO SABER LAS COSAS QUE HACES CON ESE TIPO

Chris: ¡TÚ LO NOMBRASTE! - me detuve al ver su mano sangrando - Darren, tu mano - él no se había dado cuenta - ven, vamos a mi camerino para curarte la mano - lo tomé de la mano y nos dirigimos a mi camerino, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Una vez que estuvimos adentro - No puedo creer el desorden que hay acá, mira como dejaste mi cama

Darren: Tampoco está tan mal - sonriendo, yo di un suspiro -

Chris: Ven, siéntate, iré por algo para curarte - él tomó su celular y comenzó a marcar, no pude notar a quién era, me imagino que a Mía, me dispuse a escuchar qué decía -

Darren: Hey Chord, necesito un favor... si si..no te preocupes que no me ha pasado nada, estoy bien... si lo sé, es por eso que te llamo... ok...me ayudarás o no? ...ya...necesito que me cubras... si lo sé... dile que estoy contigo...que me quedé sin batería en el celular... no es tan complicado...gracias bro, te debo una!

Chris: - regresando con el maletín d primero auxilios - Déjame ver tu mano ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

Darren: No lo sé (realmente no lo sé, ni yo entiendo mi reacción) es que... - yo comenzaba a mirarlo esperanzado - no gusta que discutamos, somos mejores amigos, no está bien eso - no era la respuesta que esperaba -

Chris: Lo sé, tampoco me gusta discutir contigo. Lo siento, yo...no debí gritarte

Darren: Y yo no debí decir esas cosas, ¿me perdonas?

Chris: Si colocas esa cara, no puedo decirte que no - sonriendo -

Darren: ¡AAAYYY!

Chris: Eres taaaaan alaraco Darren, ¡en serio! casi ni te toqué, es solo un poco de alcohol, tengo que limpiar la herida y si te mueves o te quejas no podré hacerlo. Si te portas bien, te daré una paleta

Darren: ¿Te estás burlando de mí?

Chris: No Darren ¿Cómo crees? No podría hacer algo así

Darren: ¡Te estás burlando de mí!

Chris: ¡Listo!

Darren: ¿Qué cosa?

Chris: Tu mano, mira

Darren: - mirando su mano que encontraba vendada - Oh, no sentí nada, gracias Chris - me besó en la mejilla como agradecimiento

Chris: No..no..hay de qué...par eso estamos los amigos, cierto?

Darren: - tirándome una almohada y riendo - Guerra de almohadas!

Chris: No, no Darren, ¿no quieres tu paleta mejor? - en ese instante me llegó una almohada a la cara - ESTO ES GUERRAAA - Y así pasamos una media hora jugando con las almohadas, pero es que con Darren todo es tan divertido, en cambio Will, es tan serio y aburrido, lo único que le gusta hacer es estar acostados, besándonos y teniendo sexo, ¿pero dónde queda la diversión? parece como si yo fuera su juguete sexual. Envidio a Mía -

Darren: ¿Qué pasa? Te quedaste pensando en algo o...alguien?

Chris: No le he avisado a nadie que no llegaré a mi departamento y...Will se preocupará - saqué mi celular del bolsillo - ¿PERO ES QUE ESTA COSA ESTÁ MALA Y NO SUENA? - mirando la pantalla en la cual decía que tengo 15 llamadas perdidas, todas de Will - suspiro profundamente - debo llamarlo -

Darren: Yo creo que es lo mejor, tiene que estar muy preocupado.

Chris: - marcando el número de Will, no tenía ganas de que Darren me escuchara así que fui al baño a hablar - Hola... - alejando el teléfono de mi oreja debido a los gritos de Will - Cálmate...estoy bien, pero no podré llegar...estoy avisando ahora...lo sé...pero no eres ni mi papá ni mi mamá...Darren no tiene nada que ver...nos vemos mañana...no, no quiero hablar contigo si está así...no te voy a decir donde estoy...y sabes qué, apagaré mi teléfono, ¿contento? Chao. - apagando mi teléfono y colocándolo en mi bolsillo, salí del baño

Darren: ¿Todo bien en el paraíso?

Chris: No, Will es demasiado celoso y posesivo, a veces no lo soporto (¿por qué estoy diciendo todo esto?)

Darren: Si te sirve de consuelo, me pasa igual con Mía, a veces..es que sus celos son insoportables y otras veces es tan linda y tierna que me encanta, pero cuando sale su otro yo no la tolero y...

Chris: ¿Y por eso terminas apagando tu celular? - ambos reímos hasta que un ruido proveniente de mi estómago nos detuvo - Ayy que hambre tengo ¿Qué comeremos?

Darren: Me imagino que algo tendrás, porque yo me muero de hambre también. - comenzó a buscar entre todas las cosas - al menos de sed no nos moriremos

Chris: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Darren: -señalando el mini refrigerador- esto está casi lleno de coca colca dietética - dijo arrugando la nariz, lo que para mí fue demasiado agradable, seguimos buscando

Chris: Oh, debajo de las latas de coke diet!

Darren: -moviéndolas- Aaaahh, así que escondes la comida

Chris: No es eso, pero es que no me alcanzaba todo, es muy pequeño ese frigobar

Darren: Si fuese más grande, tendrías más bebida aún!

Chris: Tampoco soy tan fanático, ¿ok?

Darren: No me hagas reír, el peluche en tu cama es una lata de coke diet!

Chris: Pero venía de regalo, al comprar..

Darren: 100 latas de coke diet?

Chris: Que odioso, no te daré ninguna, tomarás agua del baño.

Darren: No seas así, es injusto, fue solo una broma.

Chris: -tomando la pizza y colocándola en el microondas- esta será nuestra cena

Darren: - tomando 2 latas de bebida - traigo el refresco - el microondas sonó, avisando que ya estaba lista la pizza - mmmm huele rico, ojalá su sabor sea igual

Chris: Con el hambre que tengo cualquier cosa me parecerá sabrosa. - ambos nos devoramos la pizza, teníamos mucha hambre - Ayy creo que comí muy rápido - tocando mi pancita, miré la hora en el celular de Darren, ya que el mío estaba apagado - que tarde es, debemos dormir

Darren: Si...ehh...

Chris: -notando lo incómodo que estaba Darren- Podemos hacer una cama en el suelo, solo tenemos que colocar unas frazadas y te paso una almohada, ¿Qué te parece?

Darren: Ah no, yo no dormiré en el suelo

Chris: Y esperas que yo lo haga?

Darren: No lo sé, quizás...simplemente...compartimos tu cama - sonrojándose -

Chris: -también comenzaba a sonrojarme, ya había dormido con Darren antes, para la fiesta de Naya, él estaba muy borracho y yo igual había bebido. Naya nos prestó una habitación en su casa. Todos los invitados se habían ido, solo quedábamos Naya, Heather, Darren y yo. Ellas se fueron al cuarto de Naya y nosotros al de huéspedes. Habíamos bebido tanto que en el momento que tocamos la cama nos quedamos dormidos. A la mañana siguiente desperté con Darren abrazándome, no me quise mover, estaba tan cómodo..hasta que él despertó y al parecer no le gustó como estábamos, porque se levantó inmediatamente, estaba asustado, pensaba que entre nosotros había pasado algo, pero yo le dejé en claro que no había pasado nada, solamente dormimos en la misma cama. Y ahora se estaba repitiendo la situación, pero ahora no habíamos bebido- sí, no hay problema - comencé a buscar algún pijama en mi ropa, pero recordé que no tenía ninguno, puesto que nunca dormía ahí, me odié por no haber echado alguno - ¿Darren?

Darren: ¿Qué pasa?

Chris: No tengo pijama

Darren: - tragando saliva- yo no duermo con pijama

Chris: - mis mejillas estás en mi contra, quieren delatarme, malditas - bueno, yo...dormiré porque es muy tarde y mañana no quiero tener ojeras, mi cara no se ve bien con ellas - comencé a sacarme la ropa y quedar sólo en bóxer, luego me metí a la cama.

Darren: - soltando unas risitas - tan perfeccionista, a ver...muévete un poco - Darren ya se había sacado la ropa y también estaba en bóxer - tu cama es muy pequeña

Chris: ¿Qué esperabas? Es un camerino, no una suite matrimonial - apagando la luz-

Darren: -suspirando- Buenas noches Chris

Chris: Buenas noches Darren - le di un beso de buenas noches es su mejilla, él me imitó y ambos nos quedamos mirando, yo comencé a cerrar los ojos, estaba realmente cansado.

Darren: (no sé qué es lo que me pasa con Colfer, es un gran amigo y lo quiero, compartimos muchas cosas juntos, tenemos gustos similares, pero esas ganas que tengo de apretar su trasero, no es normal yy...sus labios, no los había mirado bien, son tan lindos, se ven tan suaves, no no, ¿Darren qué te pasa? será mejor que intente dormir)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ojalá les guste. Espero sus reviews :D**_

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Chris: -desperté sintiendo su respiración en mi cuello y su brazo en mi cintura, estaba tan bien ahí, no quería moverme, me acomodé un poco, pero creo que no fue buena idea, mi leve movimiento hizo despertar a su "amiguito" parece, porque eso no es su pierna ¿o sí? mejor me quedaré quieto e intentaré seguir durmiendo- (No! Darren se está moviendo, seguro está despertando, se acabó, mejor me muevo antes de que se asuste como en la casa de Naya.) -intenté moverme, pero su brazo me lo impedía y me apegó más hacia su cuerpo y volví a sentir lo mismo, pero..-(ok, eso es muy duro para ser su pierna, piensa en otra cosa..)

Darren: Hmmm...hmmm...AAAHH...Así, así...hmmm

Chris: (¿está soñando? pero es tan "real") -comenzó a moverse, yo iba a emitir un gemido, tuve que morderme el labio

Darren: -despertando- (¿Qué estoy haciendo? pero es mi oportunidad) hmmm..

Chris: -Sentí sus manos en mi trasero, apretándolo con fuerza, y masajéandolo, ya no puedo seguir mordiéndome el labio, me voy a lastimar, me tomó de la cintura y me apegó a él, mi respiración era agitada, pero parecía que él seguía durmiendo. Quien no dormía era su "amiguito" que yo sentía en mi trasero, ya no puedo más, me quedé tieso..

Darren: (¿por qué se siente tan bien? será mejor que me mueva) -AAAAHHHH- simulando un bostezo y abriendo los ojos.

Chris: ¿Darren?

Darren: Uhmm?

Chris: ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?

Darren: Eeehh...no, ¿sábado?

Chris: Sí

Darren: ¿Qué pasa con eso?

Chris: En serio no te das cuenta, seguro estás dormido aún..

Darren: No entiendo, ¿Qué pasa?

Chris: Nadie viene hasta el lunes...significa que..

Darren: Nos quedaremos todo el fin de semana acá encerrados - ambos sonreímos, pero ninguno se dio cuenta por la posición en la que estábamos - tal vez debamos seguir durmiendo y me abrazó fuertemente -

Chris: -no entendía a Darren, ¿Por qué hacía eso? y me había tocado el trasero! qué significa eso? no creo que haya estado durmiendo, a lo mejor estaba soñando con Mía o incluso Dianna - mi sonrisa cambió por una de pena - sí eso tiene que haber sido.. - ¿Darren?

Darren: ¿Qué pasa Chris? Durmamos.

Chris: Tan perezoso!, tenemos que levantarnos, mi estómago pide comida, no, me exige que lo alimente

Darren: Pero no tienes nada más

Chris: Hay una canasta que me enviaron hace unos días

Darren: ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? - Se levantó de la cama corriendo a buscarla

Chris: Calma Darren, pareces un niño pequeño buscando sus regalos para navidad - ambos reímos -

Darren: Deja de burlarte de mí. LA ENCONTRÉ - su cara de felicidad era épica, comenzó a abrirla - tiene una tarjeta

Chris: Ah, si nunca la saqué, dámela

Darren: ¿Quién te manda estas cosas? No te conoce bien, lo peor que podrían regalarle a Chris Colfer es..comida

Chris: -que bien me conoce- Qué sabes tú! mis gustos han cambiado

Darren: No es cierto, porque si así fuera - hablaba mientras habría la tarjeta - ya te la hubieses comido entera, y esta está completamente sellada, ni la tarjeta la habías visto. - leyendo - "Para el amor de mi vida, disfrútala. con amor Will" Creo que me iré a dar una ducha - dejando la canasta en el suelo

Chris: ¿Y no vas a comer nada?

Darren: No tengo hambre

Chris: Pero recién dijiste que..

Darren: Se me quitó

Chris: Ay Darren, Ven - lo tomé del brazo y lo llevó de vuelta a la cama - creo que necesitas seguir durmiendo.

Darren: Está bien. pero y ¿tú qué harás? ¿no vendrás a dormir también?

Chris: Sí, pero primero buscaré algo que podamos comer, espérame...

Darren: ¡No comeré nada que venga de esa canasta! - dijo haciendo berrinche

Chris: ¡No seas infantil! Comerás lo que yo te dé.

Darren: Eso me gusta - dijo casi en susurro

Chris: ¿qué dijiste?

Darren: Nada, olvídalo - en unos minutos volví a la cama junto a Darren con una bandeja, en ella habían 2 emparedados de atún, 2 latas de coke diet y unas galletas, me acosté junto a él, que ya comenzaba a quedarse dormido - ¿De dónde sacaste pan? y atún? - mirándome sorprendido.

Chris: Tenía una bolsa de pan y unas latas de atún, es que me gusta colocarle atún a las ensaladas. Acércate para que puedas comer - él obedeció, cualquier persona que nos viera así, pensaría que éramos una pareja que se ama con locura o incluso amantes, pero nunca se imaginarían que somos "amigos" y después de lo que pasó en la mañana...escupí un poco de galleta -

Darren: ¿Te encuentras bien? -dijo mirándome con cara de preocupación, yo asentí.

Chris: Si, solo que me acordé de algo, eso es todo

Darren: Ah (lo que hice en la mañana fue muy, ay ni siquiera puedo recordarlo sin que darren jr. se despierte, no puedo dejar que Chris se dé cuenta)

Chris: - qué le pasa que se toma la bebida tan rápido- ¿Darren algún problema?

Darren: No, es que quiero dormir - me miró colocando su mejor cara y me sonrió

Chris: Está bien, yo también quiero dormir, anoche nos acostamos muy tarde y hoy desperté muy temprano

Darren: -quitándole la bandeja de sus piernas y colocándola en el suelo- Ven, acuéstate

Chris: (¿me está invitando a dormir en su regazo?)- tomé su mano y comencé a meterme a la cama- ¿Cómo dormiste anoche?

Darren: Súper bien, estaba cansado, así que me dormí de inmediato, pero tuve un sueño extraño (Oh, no tenía que haber dicho eso, ojalá Chris no le de importancia)

Chris: Ah ¿sí?, me imagino que sí, porque...tocas mi trasero y...comenzaste a frotarte en mi.. (¿YO DIJE ESO? ES EL FIN) - mis mejillas ardían y por lo visto las de él igual, no debí decir eso, pero no pude aguantarme.

Darren: Chris, lo siento, no fue mi intención, discúlpame, en serio, por eso sentí el sueño tan real.

Chris: (¿Qué quiso decir? ¿Que estaba soñando conmigo? me estoy imaginando cosas) Ah, no te preocupes, esas cosas pasan.. -él se volteó y me dio la espalda, yo hice lo mismo.

Darren: (Que vergüenza, quedé al descubierto, casi le digo que soñé con él, pero el sueño era magnífico, estábamos los 2 en una isla desierta, y nos embriagamos de deseo y lujuria, y una cosa llevaba a la otra, nos estábamos besando, lástima que no recuerdo muy bien el beso, sé que en el sueño nos besábamos pero no sé cómo eran sus labios, ni el sabor de éstos, una cosa llevó a la otra yo estaba encima de él, las caricias fueron aumentando y de pronto me veo embistiéndolo, de solo recordar el sueño se me eriza la piel, no sé qué me pasa con Chris, pero me confundo cuando estoy con él, intentaré pensar en otras cosas)

Chris: -despertando- (¿siempre duerme tanto? y en qué momento nos dimos vuelta, estamos tan cerca, su respiración en mi cara, sus labios, ayy quisiera probarlos, pero..y si le digo que estaba soñando? ¿me creerá? tendré que arriesgarme, me muero de ganas por saber cómo son, aquí voy..) Acercándome más a él, con los ojos cerrados, lentamente..

Darren: -abriendo los ojos- (¿qué está haciendo?, ¿estará soñando? sus labios se ven tan apetecibles)

Chris: (Ahora o nunca Christopher) - comencé a besar sus labios, de apoco él se fue incorporando al beso, creí que moriría, comenzamos a movernos, él quedó encima mío, nos separamos por un poco de aire, ambos nos miramos y sonreímos, volvimos a besarnos, Darren abrió su boca e inmediatamente introduje mi lengua, la cual se encontró con la de él, como si se necesitaran, el beso fue cada vez más intenso y las manos de ambos se volvían torpes tocando cada parte de nuestro cuerpo, estábamos nerviosos, dejó de besar mi boca para comenzar a besar mi cuello y pasar la lengua por él. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, sólo se escuchaban los gemidos de cada uno. No me atrevía a decir nada porque no quería que parara. Comenzó a bajar lenta y tortuosamente para mí, llegó hasta mi ombligo y miró a mi cara, yo estaba demasiado excitado. Volvió a besarme, pero esta vez era un beso desesperado, se separó de mí..

Darren: No ...puedo, lo ...siento - decía agitadamente.

Chris: ¿QUÉE? ESTÁS LOCOOOO, NO PUEDES DEJARME ASÍ! - traté de reponerme, pero no podía, su beso y caricias me habían dejado muy mal y no podía reaccionar

Darren: Entiende Chris, esto es difícil para mí

Chris: LÁRGATE!

Darren: ¿Es porque no quiero tener sexo contigo? Así los desechas a todos? -le di una bofetada que dejó su mejilla colorada

Chris: Eres un imbécil, no sé qué fue lo que pasó, creo que me dejé llevar, pero NUNCA más volverá a suceder, fue un maldito error, no eres más que un cobarde, poco hombre, homofóbico - no pude seguir, él me tomó con sus brazos, yo enrollé mis piernas en su cintura y volvimos a besarnos - no te vayas - susurré en su oído, pero eso lo hizo sacar su lado racional nuevamente

Darren: Chris, no puedo, al menos no más allá de besos - lo volví a besar, caímos en la cama, él encima mío, nos besábamos y tocábamos, sus manos cada vez iban más abajo, hasta que llegó a mi trasero, yo solté un gritito al sentir que lo apretaba - que rico trasero tienes Colfer - dijo muy cerca de mis labios y seguimos besándonos, él no paraba de apretar/tocar/masajear/ mi trasero, creo que tiene una obsesión con él. Nos volteamos, yo quedé encima de él ahora, comencé a repartir besos en su cuello, luego en su pecho, él tenía mi trasero agarrado con sus dos manos, yo me sentía tan bien, no quería moverme, mis manos subían y bajaban por su cuerpo desnudo, volvimos a voltearnos y yo a quedar debajo de él, no me di cuenta cuando mis manos estaban muy cerca de su miembro masculino, mientras nos besábamos no pude parar, comencé a tocarlo por encima del boxer. Darren emitió un gemido que se podía haber escuchado en China, seguí frotándolo

Darren: Paaa...raaa, paa...raa, poorrrr favvvvvvooorrr...

Chris:-dejé de hacerlo, sabía que él no estaba listo- lo..siennto - le susurre, el asintió y seguimos besándonos, Me dolía la erección entre mis piernas, tenía que solucionar "ese" problema, ya no aguantaba más, y por lo visto con Darren no podría solucionarlo, dejé de besarlo, el frunció el ceño, en modo de desagrado, pero ya no podía más-necesito ir al baño-le dije, indicando "mi" problema, él comprendió, ya que se encontraba igual que yo. Corrí hacia el baño, mis piernas parecían dos hilos, abrí la ducha y me metí en ella, comencé a acariciar mi erección, luego la tomé con mi mano, la cual comenzó a moverse de arriba hacia abajo, cada vez más rápido, tenía la imagen de Darren en la cabeza, no sería difícil, estaba a punto de llegar al climax, recordé su polla que había visto aquí mismo en la ducha y las ganas que tenía de tocársela y masturbarlo y en ese instante me corrí en la ducha, mi respiración seguía agitada, no podía regularla, el solo hecho de pensar en que algún día estaría haciéndolo con Darren no ayudaba mucho, puse el agua lo más fría posible y traté de pensar en otra cosa..

Darren: (¿por qué demora tanto? Darren jr. no aguanta más)- metí mi mano dentro del boxer, tomé mi miembro y comencé a mover la mano, al principio lentamente y luego iba en aumento..recordando el trasero de Chris, lo suave, esponjoso que era, sus labios, deliciosos, y su polla, que ganas de haberla tocado - AAAAHH, CHRISTOPHER - dije en un suspiro.

Chris: - Salí del baño en dirección a la cama, vi a Darren con los ojos cerrados y su mano dentro del boxer - sonreí- saqué otro boxer de entre mi ropa - Hey Darren, toma - señalándole los boxer, él estaba colorado

Darren: Eeehh.. gracias - dijo tratando de ocultar el carmesí de sus mejillas

Chris: -Fui por una lata de bebida, estaba muy cansado y quería dormir, cuando regresé él ya se había cambiado y me miraba un poco apenado - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara? ¿Estás arrepentido, verdad? - dejé notar mi cara de tristeza.

Darren: No, no es eso, me abrazó, pero estamos siendo infieles, ambos tenemos pareja

Chris: Yo no lo amo -dije sin pensarlo y él me sonrió. Tal vez no debí decir eso, pero estaba tan a gusto con él ahí, abrazándonos y mirándonos como 2 adolescentes. Casi podía imaginarme a Kurt y Blaine luego de First Time. Era esa misma mirada, los gestos, las caricias. Seguramente me estoy volviendo loco creyendo que Darren pueda sentirse de esa forma conmigo, él tiene a Mía y por otro lado está... Dianna? - Darren, hay algo que quiero preguntarte...

Darren: Sí, dime

Chris: Es que.. bueno... ayer... cuando...

Darren: ¿Qué pasa? Solo dilo

Chris: Ok... - inhalé una bocanada de aire y lo dije - ¿Qué estabas haciendo ayer con Dianna?

Darren: Aahh.. ¿Y eso a qué viene?

Chris: Simplemente quisiera saber, pues, ustedes... se veían un poco.. ¿acalorados? Sé que no es problema, pero después de lo que casi ocurre acá.. yo.. no sé..

Darren: Hmm... bueno...

Chris: No tienes que decirme si no quieres - Me apresuré en decirle

Darren: No no no, es que.. Ayy no sé qué he hecho - Se llevó las dos manos a la cara, cubriéndosela por ¿vergüenza?

Chris: Tranquilo - Traté de consolarlo, comencé a abrazarlo y acariciar su espalda.

Darren: No Chris. - Tratando de soltarse de mi abrazo - He tenido una aventura con Dianna hace un poco más de un mes - DIjo demasiado rápido, pero aun así entendí cada palabra que dijo, su cara miraba hacia el suelo, yo no sabía qué decir, puesto que nosotros estábamos ¿comenzando una aventura también? ¿Qué se supone que era esto?

Chris: - suspiré - Darren - me alejé un poco de él - Esto no está bien, mierda, nada de esto está bien, primero necesitas aclarar tus cosas ¿Qué es lo que tú quieres? ¿Con quién quieres estar? ¿Con quién te sientes mejor? - Realmente esperaba que él me eligiera, pero lo que sucedió no era lo que yo esperaba..

Darren: Lo sé - dijo más calmado - Pero, es difícil..

Chris: No lo creo, nosotros.. maldición, tenemos esta química que no solo se ve en pantalla cuando estamos actuando, cuando nos miramos es como si no existirá nada ni nadie más y cuando nos besamos siento fuegos artificiales. No puedes decirme que no sientes lo mismo, lo veo en tu cara, tus ojos, tu boca

Darren: ¡ESTÁS LOCO! - me gritó y su cara comenzaba a colocarse roja, ¿estaba enojado?

Chris: (Ok, eso no me lo esperaba ¿Qué le pasa? pensé que sentía lo mismo que yo)


	5. Chapter 5

_**Gracias por todos los reviews :D me demoré un poco en actualizar porque no tenía mi computador :/ pero ya siii, así que les traigo 2 capítulos :D **_

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Darren: ¿PENSASTE QUE ERA GAY? ¿QUE TE IBA A ELEGIR A TI? Por favor Chris, los dos sabemos que esto ha sido un error que no debió ocurrir - comenzó a calmarse, pero yo no, estaba enojado ¿Cómo se le ocurría decirme todas esas cosas después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos? al parecer esas 'señales' nunca fueron 'señales' de que él sentía algo por mí. Nunca debí escuchar a Lea ni a Mark, pero él era el más entusiasmado, siempre me decía que estaba seguro que Darren sentía cosas por mí, por la forma en como me miraba, es como nuestro fan N°1, pero no, estaba equivocado, al igual que todos, al igual que nuestras fans, al igual que yo.

Chris: ¿Sabes qué Darren? - Intenté calmarme y pensar las cosas antes de decirlas, pero a veces las cosas no sales como uno las planea - Ándate a la mierda, eres un maldito bastardo, no sé cómo pudimos ser amigos en algún momento, pero ya no quiero seguir siéndolo. Quisiera que te fueras ahora mismo, pero nos queda un día más para estar encerrados, mierda, tenemos que esperar hasta el lunes cuando vengan todos. Esto nunca debió pasar, tienes razón, nos dejamos llevar, pero ya lo olvidé. Ahora voy a dormir, SOLO, intenta dormir en el suelo, en la ducha o donde quieras, a mi me da lo mismo. Buenos noches. - Él quedó en estado de shock, solo atinó a salir de la cama, salió un rato del camerino, pero volvió enseguida porque no le gusta la oscuridad.

Darren: (Creo que cometí un error, ojalá esté haciendo lo correcto, no quiero seguir lastimando a las personas, yo no era así, yo no soy así! Será mejor que me duerma para que deje de pensar)

Chris: (Maldito, LO ODIO, LO ODIO, LO ODIO, LO ODIO. No Chris, no puedes llorar, él es un maldito que no merece que estés llorando por él, solo jugó con tus sentimientos. Aun así es amigo o ex amigo y lo quiero, buscaré algo para que pase la noche) - le pasé una frazada, él la tomó, pero no dijo nada, ni siquiera gracias, tampoco me miró. La noche fue eterna, al parecer ninguno de los dos podía dormir, yo me daba vueltas en la cama, hasta que lo vi parado frente a mí.

Darren: ¿Puedo dormir en la cama? - Yo no sabía qué decir, su tono era tan serio, pero me imaginé que el suelo no era muy acogedor para dormir y no quería empeorar las cosas, tal vez mañana se solucionaran las cosas entre nosotros, tal vez no, pero no podía decirle que no, así que me corrí lo más que pude, creo que podía sentir el frío de la pared en mi espalda

Chris: Está bien. - Él se acostó inmediatamente, al otro extremo de la cama, era como si un océano se encontraba en medio de los dos, ninguno se movió, yo solo veía su espalda descubierta, (Esa misma espalda que horas atrás recorría con mis manos. Yo y mi gran boca, tuve que preguntarle eso, sino hubiésemos tenido el mejor fin de semana, acurrucados, acariciándonos, besándonos, quizás él comenzaría a dudar, se dejaría llevar por sus sentimientos hacia mí. Ya basta, saca esos pensamientos de tu cabeza, él no siente nada por ti, solo fingía, es un maldito buen actor, nada más) Apreté los ojos y me dormí. A la mañana siguiente, cuando desperté él no se encontraba en la cama, me pareció extraño, ya que él siempre duerme mucho y yo soy el que despierta primero, en ese momento escuché un ruido que provenía del baño. Cerré los ojos, no quería verlo, ni mucho menos hablar con él, así que decidí seguir durmiendo, no es que yo fuera bueno para dormir, pero al menos lo intentaría, además mi estómago comenzaba a hacer esos sonidos, indicando que tenía hambre, y no había nada para comer, mejor dormiría todo el día y la noche, hasta que fuese lunes. Cuando desperté nuevamente, miré mi reloj, marcaba las 18:45, me había pasado casi todo el día durmiendo, pero mi estómago no dejaba de rugir, y no se escuchaba a nadie más dentro del camerino, me di cuenta de que había una nota, la tomé y comencé a leerla.

Chris

Encontré la llave de mi camerino, pensé que la había perdido, pero no, estaba en un bolsillo de mis pantalones. Me fui para dejarte tranquilo. Si quieres comer algo puedes venir, te espero.

DC.

Chris: ¿Qué espera? ¿Que corra a sus brazos? Que se pudra y su comida igual - Un rugido más fuerte sonaba en mi estómago - Ay, ¿no puedes aguantar hasta mañana? - suspiré - No, no iré, no importa si tengo que morirme de hambre aquí, pero no iré y es mi última palabra. Solo necesito ocupar mi tiempo en algo para no pensar en comer. - primero comencé limpiando el baño que era un desastre - Maldito, ni siquiera pudo secar el baño, lo dejó todo mojado después de ducharse y la toalla en el suelo UYYY - Miré hacia la ducha y me sonrojé al recordar lo vivido en ella, la primera vez que veía a Darren desnudo, moví la cabeza tratando de sacar esos pensamientos - Bien, ya debe ser más tarde - miré el reloj, 19:08 - ¿Es en serio? Este reloj debe estar malo, en fin, ordenaré mi ropa, no es mucha la que tengo aquí, pero me mantendrá ocupado un rato. - Cuando terminé miré el reloj, ya que me había demorado mucho tiempo según yo, cada prenda de ropa la había doblado unas 3 veces por lo menos - No, este reloj tiene algo en mi contra, no pueden ser las 19:20! - Tomé mi celular y lo prendí, me llevé una sorpresa, tenía unos mensajes de Will, no era de extrañarme, era obvio, pero también de Darren, los abrí ansioso

"Sabes? Estoy comiendo una ensalada, pero es mucha para mí, pensé que tal vez querrías un poco. Además, no tengo nada para beber y recordé que tú tienes mucho. ¿Por qué no vienes? - DC"

Chris: No, no iré, ¿Por qué me dice lo que está comiendo? Solo aumenta mi hambre. Pero y si voy solo un rato, como y vuelvo, no tenemos para qué hablar. No Chris, no vayas, no eres débil nunca lo has sido, pero tengo hambre. - Suspiré agotado, en ese momento llegó otro mensaje de Darren

"Entiendo que estás enojado conmigo y lo comprendo, pero no puedes estar todo el día sin comer - DC"

Chris: No Darren, entiende que no voy a ir - Estaba cansado, enojado, hambriento y comenzó a sonar mi celular, en la pantalla decía 'Darren', dejé que sonara y no contesté, él no dejó un mensaje de voz, pero volvió a llamar, tampoco contesté esta vez y así estuvimos hasta que a la décima llamada contesté. - ¿Qué quieres? - dije en tono seco.

Darren: Mira Chris, no seas infantil, ven comes un poco y vuelves a tu camerino, sé que no tienes comida ahí, puede que estemos enojados, pero así como tu anoche no dejaste que pasara frío y me diste una frazada y luego me dejaste dormir en tu cama. Yo también me preocupo por ti, que te alimentes.

Chris: ¿Eso es? Es por lo de anoche, sientes que si me das comida estamos a mano? Fíjate que yo hago las cosas porque me nacen, no porque espero algo a cambio - Corté la llamada y volví a apagar el celular. - ¿Qué se cree? - Yo estaba enojado, mi estómago rugía como un león, y en eso se abrió la puerta, era él

Darren: Toma - Se me acercó con una fuente con ensalada

Chris: No lo quiero - dije sin mirarlo, pero mi estómago estaba en mi contra, hizo el mismo ruido que había estado haciendo todo el día, pero esta vez fue mucho más fuerte - OK OK, creo que me comeré eso - Me apresuré a decir, porque ya no podía aguantar más, del día anterior en la tarde que no comía y lo que comimos fue muy poco así que necesitaba esa ensalada. - Puedes sacar una lata si quieres.

Darren: Gracias.

-Luego de eso, él volvió a su camerino y ya no supe más de él. Al fin ese ansiado lunes llegó. Desperté porque comencé a sentir ruidos afuera, lo que indicaba que estaban llegando todos. Me levanté y me dirigí al baño a ducharme, me vestí rápidamente, salí y seguiría mi día normal.

Cory: Chriiis, te estaba buscando, vengo de hablar con Ryan y está como loco, dice que no sabe nada de ti ni de Darren ¿Lo has visto?

Chris: ¿Fuiste a verlo a su camerino? - Dije sonando lo más desinteresado posible.

Cory: Eeehh.. no se me ocurrió, bueno búscalo y vayan a ver a Ryan - me decía mientras se alejaba

Chris: ¿Pero por qué yo? - Me resigné y fui a su camerino, toqué la puerta, pero no abría, así que la abrí. Respiré hondo. Él estaba ahí, durmiendo (¿Por qué se ve tan lindo durmiendo? Saca esos pensamientos) - ¡DARREN! - grité, no pude evitarlo, el pobre llegó a saltar del susto.

Darren: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde estoy? - Decía mirando hacia todos lados.

Chris: - reí - Es tarde y Ryan nos está esperando! Apresúrate, tenemos 10 minutos - Eso no era cierto, pero si no se hubiese demorado demasiado. - Te espero afuera, voy a la cafetería

Darren: Oh, puedes traerme...

Chris: ¿Un drip mediano? Sí, claro

Darren: Gracias - Dijo mirándome asombrado

Chris: ¿Qué pasa?

Darren: Nada, solo que sabes mi café favorito

Chris: Ay, Darren, tomamos café juntos casi todos los días desde que llegaste acá. Además siempre pides el mismo.

Darren: Buen punto.

- íbamos en camino a hablar con Ryan -

Darren: ¿Qué querrá hablar con nosotros?

Chris: No tengo la menor idea.

- Ambos respiramos hondo -

Ryan: Al fin aparecen! ¿Dónde han estado? Christopher te dije el viernes que necesitaba hablar con ustedes

Chris: Lo siento, se nos pasó la hora

Ryan: AAAH, estaban juntos

- Darren me miró y no pude evitar sonrojarme, era como si todos los recuerdos de esa tarde volvieran a mi mente, al parecer a él le sucedió lo mismo, porque sus mejillas lo delataban -

Ryan: Bueno, como no dicen nada, comenzaré yo. Tengo que hablar 2 cosas con ustedes. La primera, es que Kurt y Blaine, se separarán, antes de que esto suceda necesitaba hablarlo con ustedes. Bueno, la idea ha estado dando vueltas en mi cabeza hace bastante tiempo y ya lo he conversado y todos están de acuerdo, así que.. quería que lo supieran

Chris: Esto sí que es una sorpresa

Darren: Sí que lo es, ¿pero por qué? Ellos están tan bien, Blaine se trasladó de escuela por Kurt y después de lo que sucedió con Chandler las cosas entre ellos quedaron bien..

Chris: - yo sinceramente no entendía la reacción de Darren, me descolocaba, después de lo sucedido el fin de semana realmente no tenía muchas ganas de grabar escenas con él, mucho menos de dos adolescentes enamorados - Está bien, me imagino que al final igual volverán, ¿no?

Ryan: Bueno, eso lo veremos.. no puedo adelantar más, pero eso se verá a medida que vayan avanzando los capítulos, tal vez aparezca un nuevo interés amoroso para Kurt y otro para Blaine, veremos cómo lo toma el público y de ahí podremos ver si realmente estaban hecho el uno para el otro. No pueden olvidar que son solo 2 adolescentes, tienen mucho por vivir, no se puede definir al amor de tu vida en la preparatoria

Chris/Darren: ¡¿CÓMO?! - los dos dijimos al mismo tiempo, nos volteamos a ver, ninguno entendía, ¿Ryan realmente estaba hablando en serio?

Chris: -tragué saliva y tomé aire para calmarme - No entiendo Ryan, pensé que éramos una de las parejas más queridas. Me refiero a Kurt y Blaine obviamente - dije lo más rápido posible y sin mirar a Darren que.. ¿no decía nada? - Por lo mismo, siempre creí que terminarían juntos

Darren: Es cierto, yo también lo creí así ¿Y qué me dices de Finchel? En ese caso ellos también deben terminar y Brittana y Wemma, y...

Ryan: Calma chicos, me imaginé que esto les afectaría, pero nunca pensé que tanto. Bueno, todas las parejas romperán, pero tengo planes para todos ellos

Chris: ¿Y ya hablaste con los demás?

Ryan: Por supuesto, a todos les gustó la idea, ustedes son los únicos a los que no les gusta y no entiendo por qué

Chris: (Créeme que yo tampoco lo entiendo) Pero ¿ellos quedarán juntos?

Ryan: ¿Quiénes?

Darren: ¡KLAINE!

Ryan: - aclarándose la garganta -

Chris: No, los demás

Ryan: Como les dije, el futuro de Klaine se irá viendo de acuerdo a cómo lo tome el público, la ruptura y los nuevos intereses amorosos de ambos.

Darren: No quiero tener otro interés amoroso - dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

Ryan: Aún no sabes quién es, no puedes decir eso

Darren: Es difícil hacer un papel de un chico gay, cuando no lo eres y meterte en el personaje, actuar que estás enamorado de otro chico, pasar todo el tiempo con él..

Chris: No sabía que era un sacrificio para ti - traté de decirlo serenamente, pero en mi voz se notaba algo de enojo

Darren: No es eso, me encanta actuar contigo, me la paso bien, te llegué a conocer, pero eso no fue de la noche a la mañana, llevó tiempo.. y ahora tendrá que ser lo mismo, pero con otro. No sé, no me agrada la idea, solo eso, creo que tengo derecho a decir cómo me siento

Ryan: Si Darren, pero cuando aceptaste el papel, sabías que sería de un chico gay que sería el interés amoroso de Kurt y no tuviste problema con ello, ¿Cuál es el problema ahora?

Darren: Me gusta que Blaine esté enamorado de Kurt, no creo que pueda enamorarse de la misma forma de otro chico.

Ryan: Ok, por lo visto no quieres que Blaine se olvide de Kurt, si es así, podremos hacer algo

Darren: Me gusta más esa idea

Ryan: Aún no la he dicho

Darren: Pero el hecho de que Kurt siga siendo el interés amoroso de Blaine me gusta.

Ryan: Bueno, entonces Blaine solo podría tener un crush, pero aun así seguiría enamorado de Kurt. Sí, me agrada la idea. Habría que hacer algunos cambios, pero todo es solucionable. ¿Qué opinas Chris? Te has quedado callado


	6. Chapter 6

_**Esto cada vez se colocará más extraño, no se asusten recuerden que es CrissColfer :)**_

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Chris: - la verdad era que no estaría mal un nuevo interés amoroso para Kurt, no tendría que grabar mucho con Darren, quizás eso le ayudaría a olvidarse de él, pero el hecho de que él seguía insistiendo en que Kurt y Blaine debían estar juntos me confundía, no lo entendía, quiere Klaine, pero no quiere CrissColfer - (Oh no, oh no, Darren tiene miedo, eso tiene que ser, le da miedo expresar sus sentimientos hacia mí, entonces se escuda en Blaine. No, no creo que sea eso, pero sería lindo) ¿Cómo?

Ryan: ¿Qué opinas tú? Blaine solo tendrá un crush, con alguien que no he decido aún, pero creo quién podría ser y de esta forma no necesitaríamos otro actor, pero en cambio tú no has dicho nada

Chris: Yo estoy bien, me agrada la idea de que Kurt tenga otro interés amoroso - sonreí, me giré a ver la deformada cara de Darren, al parecer no entendía nada

Darren: Ryan, acabas de decir que ya tienes quién pueda ser mi crush, bueno el de Blaine ¿Quién será?

Ryan: Estaba pensando en Sam, como Kurt no estará, Blaine se apoyará en Sam y empezará a sentir cosas por él

Darren: ¿Qué? Pero Sam no es gay ¿o sí?

Ryan: No, y no lo será, no te niego que no habrá beso porque ni yo lo sé, pero Sam empezará una relación con Brittany

Chris: Ay, esto está cada vez más enredado

Ryan: Ustedes déjenmelo a mi

Darren: Yy...yy...yy..bueno... el... interés amoroso... de.. Kurt? ¿Quién será?

Chris: Eso me corresponde preguntarlo a mí

Darren: Si, pero como no lo hacías, sentí curiosidad

Ryan: Eso no lo tenemos claro aún, pero hay algunos candidatos. Su nombre está claro, será Adam

Darren: ¿Adam? el nombre horrible, seguramente él también lo será - dijo tan bajo que Ryan dudo haya escuchado, pero yo sí, ¿eran celos?

Chris: Bueno, ojalá sea guapo. Tengo que olvidar a Blaine - dije riendo

Darren: Así que quieres olvidarte de Blaine, después de todo lo que han pasado juntos

Chris: (¿Qué le pasa? Eso te dije yo en mi camerino la noche del sábado. De verdad estoy empezando a creer que para estar conmigo prefiere ser Blaine, pero debo estar seguro de eso) Mira Darren, Kurt viajará a NY, conocerá gente nueva, va en busca de sus sueños y tú.. Blaine, le queda un año todavía para quizás viaja a NY, no creerás que Kurt lo esperará tanto tiempo.

Darren: Pero Kurt no es así, él ama a Blaine

Chris: Lo cual me hace una gran interrogante. ¿Por qué terminarán Ryan?

Ryan: Simple, Blaine engaña a Kurt. Todos creen que Blaine es muy perfecto, algún defecto debía tener.

Darren: ¿Qué? ¡Eso no es justo! Él nunca haría eso, pero si el nuevo Kurt que describe Chris. - decía Darren enfadándose - Todos me odiarán

Chris: ¿Eso es lo te preocupa?

Darren: No, pero Blaine no es capaz de hacer algo así, él no es infiel

Chris: Pero tú si

Darren: ¿QUÉ DIJISTE?

Ryan: Chicos, ¡cálmense! Parece que tienen algunos problemas ¿Ustedes no son amigos?

Chris: Ya no.

Ryan: Ya veo, espero que esto no afecte en las grabaciones, tienen que separar los problemas

Darren: Oh créeme que seré muy profesional

Chris: Ya lo creo - sarcásticamente

Darren: ¿VAS A SEGUIR?

Ryan: Esto solo me dice que estoy haciendo lo correcto y Klaine debe terminar, si ya no pueden trabajar juntos, será mejor así y punto final. Se acaba la discusión

Darren: No es justo

Chris: - Ignorando a Darren - Dijiste que eran 2 cosas, y solo nos has dicho 1, ¿Cuál es la otra?

Ryan: Verdad, lo había olvidado. Lo que sucede, es que tengo una idea en mente, quiero realizar otra comedia, que consiste en una pareja gay que quieren tener un hijo. Estaba pensando que podría ser algo así como Klaine en el futuro

Darren: Eso quiere decir que Klaine si terminarán juntos?

Ryan: Yo no dije eso, es una pareja gay, pero no es Klaine, bueno, no lo sé todavía, por eso están acá ustedes

Chris: No entiendo

Ryan: Estaba pensando que ustedes serían perfectos para el papel de David y Bryan

Darren: Oh

Chris: No lo creo, lo siento Ryan, pero no puedo aceptarlo

Ryan: ¿Por qué no?

Chris: Bueno, mi relación con Darren, no sé si se le puede decir relación, pero ya no nos hablamos, no me interesa hacer una comedia con él. Además, estoy con lo de mi libro y la película y tengo otros planes, no me quedaría tiempo. Lo siento

Ryan: ¿No hay forma que te haga cambiar de parecer?

Chris: No lo creo. Seguramente Darren acepte

Darren: Eeehh... sí, no tengo problema, creo..

Ryan: Pero yo los quería a ustedes 2, n si esto hubiese sido al revés, estaría tomando la misma decisión, así que no, no quiero a 1, quiero a los 2 o ninguno.

Darren: Si Chris no quiere, yo tampoco, es que no me sentiría muy a gusto con otro Kurt

Ryan: Recuerda que no es Klaine, son David y Bryan.

Darren: Como sea, creo que debo decir que no.

Ryan: Está bien, igual pueden pensarlo y hacérmelo saber, solo que no se demoren mucho y ahora ¡A grabar! las últimas escenas Klaine. Suerte.

Darren: Gracias - dijo apretando los dientes

Chris: Nos vemos Ryan.

- Salimos de su oficina, cada uno por su lado, ninguno dijo nada, ese día grabamos, intentamos que nadie se diera cuenta que estábamos peleados -

Dianna: Darren, ¿Por qué no vienes un poco, quisiera pedirte un favor?

Chris: (Claro, favor se llama ahora. ¿Y a mí qué me importa lo que hagan?)

Darren: Sí, voy en seguida. Primero me daré una ducha y me cambiaré de ropa

Dianna: Estaré en mi camerino, te espero

Darren: Ok

Chris: (Creo que vomitaré, no puedo soportar estos coqueteos entre ambos)

Dianna: Bye Chris

Chris: Adiós (Por suerte Kurt no tiene escenas con ella, aun así tengo que soportarla igual)

Darren: Chao Colfer

Chris: Chao - suspiré y me dirigí a mi camerino. Me daría una ducha y luego me iría a mi departamento, tendría que soportar a Will, pero en realidad extrañaba mi hogar y a Brian. (Habrá alimentado a Brian? Espero que sí) Me di cuenta de que alguien me esperaba en el camerino.

Era martes, estaba en el estudio de grabación, no me había ido tan mal con Will, en realidad estuvo súper tranquilo, tengo un gran hombre, no debería estar pensando en el heterosexual de Darren, no más. Después de lo del fin de semana.. y lo de ayer en la tarde.. todo era muy confuso, pero necesitaba saber si Darren sentía algo por mí, más allá del cariño que nos teníamos como amigos ¿Por qué le importaba tanto que Klaine terminara? Él no quería eso, pero luego estaba Dianna, Uff, ese dolor de muelas y Darren está muy interesado en ella. Algo me sacó de mis pensamientos, mejor dicho, 'alguien'. Ahí estaba él, se veía tan guapo (Basta Chris, deja de babear) se notaba que todavía no pasaba por maquillaje, se podían ver sus rulos sueltos, nada de gel, aunque debo admitir que me encanta como Blaine. Debía aprovechar estos últimos capítulos juntos. Menos mal que en el libreto no aparecía algún beso, porque en la situación que estaban no era muy agradable, seguían sin hablarse, solo hola y chao y cuando tenían algunas líneas que decirse mientras grababan. En otras circunstancias no hubiese importado que el beso no estuviera escrito, lo hubiésemos hecho igual, pero él ya no era el mismo, y yo tampoco o eso creía. Él venía en dirección hacia mí

Darren: Hmmm.. hola

Chris: Hola - traté de no parecer tan entusiasmado

Darren: Mira, estuve hablando con los chicos, acerca de una escena

Chris: ¿Cuál?

Darren: En el episodio Good bye, Finchel se dará un beso, y bueno, hablé con naya y me dijo que ella igual iba a besar a Heather y también hablé con Jenna y me dijo que Harry le propuso que se dieran un beso también, aunque esos no aparecen en el libreto y bueno, yo quería saber si..

Chris: Oh no, no te preocupes, no te daré ningún beso que no aparezca escrito en el libreto si es lo que te preocupa

Darren: Ah, está bien - dijo algo confundido

Heather: ¡Hola guapo!

Chris: ¡Heather! - di un pequeño saltito, debido a que Heather me había agarrado el trasero, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los ahí presente. Darren puso una cara de no comprender y pude divisar a Naya que tampoco comprendía nada. Con Heather somos buenos amigos, no mejores amigos, pero nos llevamos súper bien, aun así no tenemos la confianza de agarrarnos los traseros.

_**FLASHBACK **_

Entré a mi camerino, cansado, había sido un día agotador, pero me di cuenta de que me estaban esperando.

Heather: Hola Chris! Mira iré al grano porque es tarde y ambos estamos cansados y nos queremos ir ¿Me equivoco? - moví la cabeza en negación - entonces a lo que iba, sé que eres 100% gay, todo el mundo lo sabe, pero.. ¿Nunca has dudado de tu sexualidad?

Chris: No, y no entiendo a qué viene tu pregunta - Realmente no entendía esto, ¿qué hacía ella acá? y haciéndome estas preguntas

Heather: Es que...

Chris: Ya suéltalo - Me estaba colocando nervioso

Heather: Chris..no sé.. estoy un poco confundida

Chris: Pero..¿Por qué?

Heather: te explicaré, lo que pasa es que Naya ha estado un poco extraña conmigo, más cariñosa, me trae regalos, hemos salido juntas y se pone un poco coqueta con alcohol en el cuerpo.

Chris: Bueno, eso es normal, ustedes son muy unidas, son como mejores amigas, ¿o me equivoco?

Heather: Si! pero últimamente me he sentido extraña y sé que ella no me dirá nada, así que...quisiera saber si lo que Naya siente es lo mismo que Santanta.

Chris: Ahora entiendo..pero, ¿Cómo quieres que te ayude?

Heather: Ok, es un poco complicado.. quisiera que me ayudaras a sacarle celos a Naya.

Chris: Ok - sin comprender lo que Heather decía - Pero sigo sin entender, ¿qué es lo que debo hacer yo?

Heather: Ay Chris! Tú y yo..ayyyy no lo hagas más difícil, en serio ¿Tengo que hacerte un dibujo?

Chris: - Atragantándose con un poco de diet coke - ¡PERO HEATHER ESTÁS LOCA!

Heather: Ay Chris no es para tanto, tampoco es como si no lo hubiésemos hecho antes, me refiero a los besos, no pienses mal - Mirando pícaramente a Chris, quien no comprendía a su amiga ¿Acaso había olvidado que él era gay y todo el mundo lo sabía? -

Chris: HeMo tú sabes que yo te apaño en todas las locuras que se te ocurren, pero esta es un poco absurda. Naya nunca creerá en una relación nuestra, ni nadie, creo que te olvida que todos saben que soy gay.

Heather: Pero Chris.. - haciendo pucheritos -

Chris: Está bien, pero no creo que consigamos que Naya se coloque celosa de mí.

Heather: ¿Por qué no? Eres guapísimo! Si no supiera que eres gay, hace tiempo me hubiese ligado contigo.

Chris: Ok, ok - Sonrojándose - Tal vez, esto no sea mala idea después de todo.

Heather: Claro, te puede traer beneficios a ti también

Chris: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Heather: No te hagas, Me he dado cuenta de cómo lo miras y suspiras por él - lo dijo de una forma muy divertida, haciendo gestos con las manos, como si estuviera actuando en una obra.

Chris: - no pude evitar reírme ante el gesto - No sé de qué hablas

Heather: Oh Chris Chris, sabes muy bien de qué estoy hablando.

Chris: Pero Heather él nunca me mirará con otros ojos - dije agachando la cabeza

Heather: Pero si ya lo ha hecho

Chris: - levanté la vista esperanzado para encontrarme con la de ella - ¿Qué dices?

Heather: Te ha mirado con ojos de Blaine

Chris: Deja de bromear, parece que se te pega lo de Brittany

Heather: No, si lo digo en serio. No creo que sea taaaaaaaaan buen actor para fingir esa cara de enamorado, ni cuando está con su 'novia' tiene esa cara, pero en cuanto te ve, es como si estuviera Blaine mirando a Kurt.

Chris: Hmmm... no lo sé.. bueno, no tengo nada que perder. ¿Qué debo hacer?

Heather: Eso déjamelo a mí.

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Espero que les guste el capítulo :D **

**CAPÍTULO 7**

Heather: Te ves lindo hoy - se acercó hacia mí y me dio un beso muy cerca de los labios, yo me sonrojé y sonreí nerviosamente - ¿Sabes? creo que se me quedó algo en tu camerino anoche - yo solo sentía 2 par de ojos que me miraban o querían matarme con la mirada, pero no pude mirarlos, tenía que seguir 'actuando', aunque sabía a quienes pertenecían, Naya y Darren.

Chris: Oh, pasa a buscarlo

Heather: ¿No me acompañas? - dijo mirando pícaramente, yo ya estaba muy ruborizado y no entendía ¿por qué estaba tan nervioso? (Relájate Chris, imagina que estás actuando en una película)

Chris: Voy en seguida, espérame adentro. - Ella entró y por fin pude mirar a Darren. Su cara demostraba confusión, seguramente él quería preguntarme, pero no se atrevía. - Bueno, me voy, me están esperando - sonreí y di media vuelta

Darren: Espera ¿Qué rayos ha sido eso? ¿Te diste cuenta de que te estaba coqueteando, cierto?

Chris: - no sabía qué decir -

Darren: Porque sé muy bien cuando una mujer está coqueteando y Heather se pasó del límite, ¿te agarró el trasero? - tragó saliva - (Bueno, no la culpo, Chris tiene un trasero que dan ganas de apretar todo el día. Hey ¿Qué estoy diciendo?)

Chris: (Claro, sabe cuando una 'mujer' coquetea con él, pero no cuando un hombre lo hace) - respiré hondo - Sí Darren, si me di cuenta. Ahora voy a entrar porque me está esperando, no es bueno hacerlas esperar

Darren: ¿Cómo? ¿Tú y ella? - me miró más confundido aún

Chris: Darren querido, ¿por qué no dejamos esta conversación para otro momento? Me están esperando adentro - sonreí.

Darren: Chris, ¿se te olvida que eres gay? ¿o quieres demostrar algo? ¿Y por qué vienes vestido así? ¿Qué le pasó a tu otra ropa?

Chris: - se había dado cuenta de todo, estaba frito, pero a la vez enojado - Mira Darren, no debo ni tengo por qué darte explicaciones de lo que yo haga con mi vida privada, que si me gustan los hombres, las mujeres, los animales, lo que sea, a ti no te importa, porque NO somos amigos, recuérdalo. Y respecto a mi ropa, quise cambiar un poco y al parecer a Heather le gusta cómo me veo - le dediqué una sonrisa ganadora - ahora si me disculpas, voy a entrar porque me están esperando hace un buen rato. Permiso. - dejé a Darren ahí sin entender nada. Una vez adentro, Heather se tapaba la boca para aguantar la risa.

Heather: Esto ha salido mejor de lo que esperaba - tapándose la boca. - Te adoro, ¿viste la cara de Naya? La pobre no entendía nada.

Chris: Sinceramente, casi no vi la cara de Naya. Es que Darren, estaba como loco, quizás esto no es buena idea

Heather: ¿Está loco? Estaba muerto de celos. Escuché todo. En realidad te ves bien así vestido, me encanta.

Chris: - sonrojándome -

Mientras tanto afuera, Naya se acercaba a Darren que no reaccionaba de lo confundido que estaba

Naya: ¿Darren? ¿Qué fue toda esa mierda de Heather con Chris?

Darren: Ahh.. no lo sé

Naya: No creo que estén juntos, ¿cierto?

Darren: No lo sé, ¿y eso en qué te afecta a ti?

Naya: Ehh.. nada, pero Heather es mi amiga y..

Darren: También es amiga de Chris y pasan mucho tiempo juntos

Naya: Sí, pero no quiero que salga lastimada

Darren: Creo que ella es bastante grande para tomar sus propias decisiones, ¿no lo crees? - Naya asintió -

Naya: Pero él es gay ¿qué busca en ella?

Darren: o a lo mejor ¿qué busca ella en él? Tal vez al pasar tanto tiempo juntos, se le confundieron los sentimientos - dijo mirando hacia abajo

Naya: - mirando extrañada a Darren - No lo creo, o sea Chris es guapo, pero nunca podría verlo con otros ojos

Darren: ¿Y a heather?

Naya: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Es mi amiga, mi MEJOR amiga

Darren: Como que...se están demorando demasiado adentro...solo iban a buscar algo... ¿no?

Naya: Ah cállate hobbit, voy a entrar

Darren: No puedes hacer eso, es invadir su privacidad

Naya: ¿De qué privacidad hablas? Él es gay, entiéndelo.

Darren: Aun así, no corresponde que los espiemos

Chris y Heather intentaban mirar por la ventana

Heather: ¡Quieren entrar! Lo sabía! Conozco demasiado a Naya, pero hmm...pensemos ¿cómo nos pueden encontrar?

Chris: Parecemos adolescentes.

Heather: Entonces juguemos, ven. Sácate el poleron y la polera

Chris: ¿Estás segura?

Heather: Sí, tranquilo, yo también me sacaré la mía, así estaremos iguales.

Chris: Pero tienes brasier, nunca estaremos iguales

Heather: ¿Quieres que me lo saque?

Chris: Oh no, ¿cómo se te ocurre?

Heather: Ven acércate, sí mejor me lo saco. Lo dejaré cerca de la puerta para que sea lo primero que vean

Chris: ¿Cómo sabes que vendrán?

Heather: Porque conozco a Naya y no cree que entre nosotros pueda pasar algo, así que necesita pruebas y qué mejores pruebas que estas. Ven a la cama y tírate encima mío

Chris: Pero estás desnuda

Heather: Ayy, piensa como heterosexual, ven

Chris: Está bien - dije mientras me acomodaba encima de ella, en realidad era bastante agradable, su piel era suave y olía bien, además de tener una temperatura perfecta. Me sentía muy cómodo con ella debajo mío. - ¿Qué hago ahora?

Heather: Me imagino que en cualquier momento entrarán, así que tienes que besarme

Chris: ¿Qué? No. - dije separándome de ella y pude ver sus senos, de verdad sentía ganas de tocarlos ¿qué me pasaba? pero se veían tan suaves y sus pezones tan rosados que me apetecía morderlos, al parecer ella se dio cuenta, el rubor en mis mejillas me delató y mis ojos de dilataron

Heather: (debo aprovechar este momento) Tócalos

Chris: ¿Cómo? - tratando de reaccionar, pero no podía

Heather: Ven yo te ayudo

Chris: - ella tomó mis manos y las colocó en sus suaves y lindos senos. No sé cómo pasó, pero comencé a masajearlos y me gustaba, bajé mi boca hacia su pezón izquierdo y lo mordí, ella se arqueó y emitió un gemido. Yo ya no sabía dónde estaba ni con quién estaba ni lo que estaba haciendo, no dejaba de tocar sus suaves senos, subí mi boca hacia la de ella y nos fundimos en un cálido beso lleno de pasión, nuestras lenguas se encontraron y comenzaron a jugar. Ella, comenzó a agarrar mi trasero y a acercarme más a su cuerpo, yo podía sentir mi erección por debajo de mis pantalones, en ese momento me separé de ella y me saqué los pantalones

Heather: (Esto no estaba planeado, pero su piel es tan suave, es como la piel de una mujer, y sus besos OH! ¿por qué se demora tanto en sacarse los pantalones? había olvidado lo bien que besa)

- ambos habíamos olvidado por qué estábamos haciendo eso, ella me miraba con deseo al igual que yo a ella, me tomó de los hombros, ella estaba con ropa interior en la parte de abajo al igual que yo. Mientras tantos nos fundíamos en otro beso. Mis manos volvieron a sus senos. Ella con una mano tocaba mi trasero y con la otra mi entrepierna, nos volteamos, ahora ella quedó enfrente mío. Se sentó en mí, yo lameaba sus senos, ella tiraba la cabeza hacia atrás y emitía unos gemidos. Mientras tanto Heather insertaba su mano derecha dentro de mi boxer y tomaba mi miembro. Comenzó moviendo su mano lentamente arriba y abajo..

Naya: No lo soporto, necesito saber ¿qué está pasando ahí? Maldita sea

Darren: ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto? Dijiste que Chris es gay

Naya: Tengo un mal presentimiento - ambos escucharon un grito o más bien..

Naya/Darren: ¿eso fue un GE - MI - DO? - abrieron la puerta y se encontraron con el brasier de Heather en el suelo, al parecer el plan estaba funcionando de maravillas, pero nunca creyeron que fuera tan bien. Ambos se dirigieron a la cama que es de dónde venían los ruidos, tomaron aire y lo que vieron y escucharon fue como un balde de agua fría. No lo podían creer -

- Heather seguía masturbándolo, cada vez más fuerte, ambos gemían, estaban sudados, él besaba sus senos y daba pequeños mordiscos a sus pezones, los gemidos y jadeos eran cada vez más fuertes. Chris metió su mano dentro de la pantaleta de Heather, no sabía muy bien que hacer, pero sus dedos se movían solos, ninguno de los dos podía pensar, tenían la mente en blanco

Chris: - con la voz entrecortada, se acercó al oído con los ojos cerrados - No tengo...conn..con..condón..

Heather: - solo besó sus labios, no podía hablar, ni mucho menos pensar, la situación se había salido de control -

Naya: SUÉLTALAAAAAAAA

DARREN: ¡SUÉLTALO!


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

- Heather y Chris reaccionaron y volvieron de su trance ¿Qué es lo que iban a hacer? y peor aún ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

Chris: - tomó la frazada y tapó a ambos - ¿Qué... qué... qué hacen aquí? ¿Por qué no.. tocan la puerta..antes dddde entrar? - apenas podía hablar con la respiración agitada y Heather estaba en shock.

Naya: DISCULPA MUÑEQUITO DE PORCELANA, PERO ¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE ESTABAN HACIENDO?

Chris: - ya más calmado - Creo que es obvio y querida Naya, ¿Qué haces aquí? No tengo por qué darte explicaciones de lo que hago o dejo de hacer. Tampoco entiendo qué haces aquí Darren

Darren: Yo...yo... es que...estábamos afuera, los estábamos esperando.. pues Heather dijo que iba a buscar algo solamente, que se le había quedado, entonces decidimos esperarlos, pero se demoraron mucho y y...y.. escuchamos un grito, así que entramos. Lo siento.

Chris: Sí claro, bueno, nos interrumpieron ¿Por qué no se largan? Tenemos asuntos que terminar acá - dije mirando pícaramente a Heather, la cual respondió con un beso.

Naya: Oh, vayan a un motel! - pude notar los ojos llenos de lágrimas de Naya, la cual salió corriendo.

Darren: - mirando hacia abajo - Discúlpennos no fue nuestra intención interrumpirlos - no levantaba la mirada - no sabía que iban tan en serio - en ese momento nuestros ojos se encontraron, pero no podía descifrar que era lo que me decían sus ojos, ¿Estaba lastimado?

Chris: - desvié la mirada - Oh, Darren, ya lo sabes, ahora si nos permites

Darren: Sí - y se alejó cerrando la puerta. Yo me sentía horrible, quería correr donde Darren y decirle que todo era una farsa y fue algo planeado, pero cómo podría si lo había disfrutado cada momento.

Heather: Hmm.. no sé qué decir

Chris: Tranquila, yo tampoco, todo fue muy raro

Heather: Y rápido - ambos reímos

Chris: Lo siento, no sé qué me pasó

Heather: Oh, no te disculpes, yo...lo disfruté - dije sonrojándose, lo cual encontré demasiado tierno. ¿Tal vez yo no sea gay?

Chris: Yo también lo disfruté - le dediqué una sonrisa

Heather: Entonces...¿crees que se podría repetir?

Chris: (¿CÓMO? ¿ESCUCHÉ BIEN?) Por supuesto - ella me besó, pero se separó inmediatamente

Heather: Tenemos que hablar

Chris: Lo sé, el plan no está funcionando como debería

Heather: ¿QUÉ? ESTÁS LOCO! ¿Viste las caras de esos dos? Es que no podían estar más celosos

Chris: ¿Tú crees? Yo no sé, Darren, estaba ¿triste?

Heather: Cariño, son celos! Y Naya me quiere, lo sé - dijo suspirando

Chris: Estás un poco loca, pero te quiero, solo espero que tu plan salga bien, no quiero perder a Darren, aunque ya no somos amigos - dije agachando la cabeza

Heater: Hey, bebé tranquilo. Ahora pueden retomar su amistad, él no pensará que estás interesado en él y pueden hablar de chicas! woohoo

Chris: No creo que sea tan fácil

Heather: Inténtalo, te aseguro que te buscará.

Chris: ¿Y qué harás con Naya?

Heather: Estará enojada conmigo, pero se le pasará, porque tenemos que grabar juntas

Chris: Claaaro, el beso de despedida - dije tratando de parecer entusiasmado

Heather: ¿Klaine no tendrá beso?

Chris: No y creo es mejor así, al menos por ahora.

Naya: ¡MALDITO CHRISTOPHER GAY COLFER! - gritaba mientras lanzaba cosas dentro de su camerino, en el cual entraba Darren

Darren: Tranquila, no entiendo por qué estás tan molesta

Naya: ¿ACASO TU NO VISTE LO MISMO QUE YO AHÍ ADENTRO?

Darren: Si ¿y? sigo sin entender

Naya: SI NO LLEGAMOS A TIEMPO HUBIESEN AAAYY NO QUIERO NI PENSARLO

Darren: La verdad es que yo tampoco quiero pensar en eso. Tengo la imagen de ellos dos grabada en mi memoria

Naya: Si, pero para ti es distinto, tu solo eres amigo de Colfer, en cambio yo...yoo..

Darren: ¿Tú qué?

Naya: Nada, olvídalo

Darren: ¿tienes sentimientos hacia Heather? ¿Crees que no lo sabía? Con Chris lo sospechábamos

Naya: Ah, ¿soy tan obvia?

Darren: Más o menos

Naya: Pero Heather no se da cuenta

Darren: Eso es porque a lo mejor entre dos mujeres es difícil darse cuenta cuando una le coquetea a la otra

Naya: ¿Lo mismo pasa entre dos chicos?

Darren: Me imagino que sí

Naya: ¿Por eso no te dabas cuenta cuando Chris te coqueteaba?

Darren: ¿CÓMO?

Naya: Ay, no te hagas, todos nos dábamos cuenta de que él babea o babeaba por ti, pero tu ni enterado.

Darren: Eso no es cierto

Naya: Que no quieras creerlo, es tú problema, pero es la verdad.

Darren: Nos besamos - dijo sentándose al borde de la cama de Naya

Naya: Lo sé, Heather y yo también mientras grabábamos ¿y qué con eso?

Darren: No, el sábado - dijo tratando de ocultar su cara entre sus manos

Naya: ¿DE QUÉ ESTÁS HABLANDO? ¿ERESSS...

Darren: ¡NO! ¿Cómo crees? Nos dejamos llevar

Naya: Eso está muy raro ¿qué más sucedió?

Darren: No mucho, yo no dejé que pasara nada más y él lo entendió.. hasta que..

Naya: ¿Hasta que qué? No me dejes asíii

Darren: Bueno, discutimos. Nos gritamos cosas horribles y Chris ya no quiere ser mi amigo - se podía apreciar la tristeza en sus palabras

Naya: Está dolido, PERO ESO NO LE DA DERECHO A METERSE CON HEATHER!

Darren: Heyy, cálmate

Naya: No puedo, sabiendo que esos dos están ahí encerrados ¿qué estarán haciendo?

Darren: Podríamos al menos llevarles... un condón

Naya: Tan oportuno hobbit!

Darren: Es mejor que se protejan (¿yo estoy diciendo esto? solo espero que no estén haciendo nada?) - suspiró -

Naya: Te quedaste pensativo ¿Y ese suspiro? Tú me estás ocultando algo!

Darren: Te estás volviendo paranoica

Naya: Lo que tú digas hobbit, pero mi sexto sentido no me falla, puedo ser peor que Santana

Darren: Eso da miedo. Te has puesto a pensar que tal vez estamos tan metidos en nuestros personajes, que ya no sabemos cómo pensar? A lo mejor lo que 'crees' sentir por Heather no es nada, es Santana la que siente algo por ella. Esta serie nos está matando

Naya: Si lo he pensado, muchísimas veces, pero no es así, quiero a Heather, no a Brittany, porque si te das cuenta, cada uno de los personajes tiene algo nuestro, nuestra esencia, pero aun así es actuado, no somos 100% iguales. Te daré un ejemplo, Santana es una Bitch, yo también, Santana es lesbiana, yo también, OK este ejemplo no sirve ¿Soy Santana?

Darren: Te pareces mucho a ella - ambos rieron - Pero mi caso no es así, con Blaine nos parecemos en algunas cosas, pero..

Naya: No eres gay como él y tampoco estás perdidamente enamorado de Chris!Kurt

Darren: ¡Exacto! En lo demás creo que somos muy parecidos, nos apasiona la música

Naya: Mira hobbit, no somos amigos, pero me confesaste algo realmente importante y estoy en mi deber de darte un consejo.- Darren asintió - Creo que después de lo que pasó el fin de semana, necesitas una buena conversación con tu almohada ¿Qué quieres realmente? Muchas personas pueden salir lastimadas, pero si no te decides pronto, el lastimado vas a ser tú Y DEJA ESE AMORÍO CON DIANNA!

Darren: ¿QUÉ? En serio me sorprendes, ¿eres Naya o Santana? Tengo miedo

Naya: No cambies el tema, todo el set lo sabe, ¿No te das cuenta de la cara de Chris cuando te vas a encerrar con ella? ¿Y tú no tienes novia?

Darren: - respiró hondo - Sí, pero no la quiero, no como antes, creo que terminaré con ella, lo vengo penando hace algún tiempo..

Naya: ¿Mientras te estabas revolcando con Dianna o con Chris?

Darren: Chris está con Will

Naya: Pff.. eso es pan comido, además Chris está con él para no sentirse solo y Dianna, lamento decírtelo, pero ella nunca daría a conocer una relación entre ustedes, para ella eres un revolcón y mientras está soltera. Por si no lo sabías, no estará en la cuarta temporada, ¿qué harás? ¿con quién te vas a revolcar ahora? Heather está con Chris, Lea con Cory, Jenna con Michael, Vanessa casi no pasa tiempo en el set, además de que comparte camerino con Jenna, y conmigo ni lo sueñes, seguramente llegarán actrices nuevas uuyy

Darren: Cállate Naya, no es gracioso.

Naya: ¿Entonces?

Darren: ¿Esperas una respuesta ahora?

Naya: Si la tienes, sí

Darren: No la tengo, pero si estoy decidido a terminar con Mía - una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

El día siguió transcurriendo normal, todos veían a los 4 que estaban muy raros. Se fueron a cambiar porque tenían que grabar.

Chris apareció casi de los últimos con Heather, ésta venía con su traje de cheerio y Chris con unos pantalones ajustados que dejaban muy poco a la imaginación.

Darren: (Oh mierda, ¿cómo se le ocurre venir así?) Chris, ¿Podemos hablar? - trató de parecer lo más calmadamente posible

Chris: Sí, dime

Darren: Pero no aquí, acompáñame - nos dirigimos hacia la cafetería - Un drip mediano y un mocha grande sin grasa por favor

Chris: Ok, esto es como en San Valentín de la segunda temporada ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Darren: Vamos a sentarnos

Chris: Estás tan misterioso, casi no te reconozco ¿Y por qué tienes esa cara?

Darren: No ha sido un gran día - dijo tratando de olvidar lo que vio en la mañana

Chris: No entiendo ¿Te sucede algo?

Darren: Sí

Chris: ¿Qué pasa Darren? No me asustes

Darren: Extraño a mi mejor amigo

Chris: -no pude evitarlo, me paré de mi asiento y me acerqué a él, en seguida lo abracé - tranquilo, aquí estoy. Sé que tenemos que hablar, pero siempre estaré ahí cuando me necesites, te quiero ¿lo sabes?

Darren: Si y yo también te quiero. No me gusta que estemos peleados, es horrible - decía ya más calmado, pero yo no lo soltaba y él se apretaba más hacia mí. Solo nos abrazábamos. Realmente lo había extrañado, no podía negarlo. Aunque nunca nos habíamos dado un abrazo tan largo. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la mía, tragué saliva - Lo siento - dijo, en ese momento reaccioné y me separé de él.

Chris: Ya pasó

Darren: No, yo no debí decirte esas cosas, ni tampoco gritarte, no te lo mereces, no mereces un amigo como yo - decía agachando la cabeza

Chris: No digas eso, eres muy importante para mí, te quiero en mi vida, yo también dije cosas que no debí. Fue el enojo lo que nos hizo sacar todas esas palabras, ¿Amigos? - le decía mientras le acercaba mi mano, él la estrechó

Darren: Por supuesto que si - y nos fundimos en un abrazo.

La tarde llegó y terminamos de grabar, me dirigía a mi camerino y afuera me estaba esperando Heather.

Heather: Bebé, te demoraste, llevo esperándote mucho tiempo

Chris: Lo siento, cariño, me quedé conversando con Ámber - Me acerqué a darle un beso y le susurré algo - Nadie nos está viendo ¿Por qué lo hacemos?

Heather: Darren nos está mirando - Respondió en un susurro.

Chris: Oh, Naya - Dije separándome de Heather

Naya: Mira porcelana

Chris: No estamos grabando Naya

Naya: Lo siento, pero sigues teniendo la misma piel - rodé los ojos - Necesito hablar contigo Heather

Heather: ¿Tiene que ser ahora? Estoy ocupada Naya ¿No puede ser más tarde?

Naya: - comenzando a enojarse - ¡Está bien! Pero nos vamos juntas

Heather: Oh! Voy a salir con Chris, lo siento ¿Cierto bebé? - dijo dándome un beso casto, pude notar como se enfurecía Naya, tenía los puños muy apretados, sus nudillos estaban blancos.

Chris: Cariño, si quieres podemos dejarlo para otro día o después pasas por mi casa - la miré pícaramente, lo que hizo enojar aún más a la morena.

Heather: Bebé, ¿pero qué harás tú? - colocando cara de cachorro, no era la misma cara que coloca Darren, pero igual era tierna.

Naya: Ay, me van a salir caries! ¿Y bien? ¿Vienes conmigo o no? - Era obvio que Naya estaba celosa, al menos el plan estaba funcionando para Heather, pero no para mí. Al menos ahora Darren me hablaba, éramos amigos nuevamente, ¿habrá sido producto del plan? No lo creo.

Heather: Sí, voy contigo - tratando de no parecer tan entusiasmada. - Nos vemos más tarde bebé - enseguida posó sus labios en los míos, el beso fue subiendo la temperatura, pero unas manos nos separaron

Naya: Ya ya ya, guarden un poco para cuando estén solos - nosotros solo sonreímos, en verdad me encantaba besar a Heather. Sus labios saben a tutti frutti, pero no son como los labios de Darren, esos me derriten - suspiré -

Naya: Tranquilo porcelana, te la devolveré!

Chris: Eso espero, pórtense bien.

Heather: Te extrañaré bebé

Chris: Yo más - le di un beso fugaz y Naya se la llevó. Entré en mi camerino, me duché y cambié de ropa. Volví a colocarme los pantalones más holgados y esa polera no tan pegada al cuerpo. Me sentía extraño, pero Heather me dijo que no me veía tan gay así, me veía igual a los demás hombres del cast. Tomé mi celular y marqué el número de Will.

Will: ¿Amor?


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Chris: Sí, ¿te parece si nos vamos a tomar algo?

Will: Me encanta la idea. Hace tiempo que no salimos juntos. ¿Vamos solos?

Chris: Sí, te paso a buscar, tienes que estar listo. ok. Nos vemos. Un beso

Will: Está bien, te amo. - me quedé en silencio y corté la llamada.

Chris: Tengo que hacer esto lo antes posible. - dije decidido. Fui hacia el estacionamiento y me encontré con Darren.

Chris: ¿Qué sucede?

Darren: Creo que perdí mi llave

Chris: ¿Y la de repuesto?

Darren: Esa perdí

Chris: Tan distraído que eres

Darren: Lo sé, ahora no tengo cómo irme

Chris: Hmm..no te puedo ayudar a buscarla porque debo irme rápido, tengo algo que hacer.

Darren: Ah, no te preocupes, seguiré buscándola y si no tengo suerte tomaré un taxi

Chris: No, cómo crees! Yo te llevo, pero mañana te puedo ayudar a buscarla ¿Te parece?

Darren: ¿Estás seguro?

Chris: No vivimos muy lejos

Darren: Pero dijiste que tienes que irte rápido

Chris: Sí, pero no me cuesta nada llevarte, ven súbete

Darren: ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Chris: Si obvio

Darren: ¿Lo tuyo con Heather...es real?

Chris: Por supuesto que si

Darren: Eso me temía, ¿pero cómo pasó tan rápido?

Chris: No lo sé, ella fue a verme la noche del lunes y de pronto estábamos besándonos, ninguno de los dos entendía qué pasaba, pero nos dimos cuenta de que nos sentimos atraídos el uno por el otro y ¿Sabes? me siento tan bien con ella, me siento feliz - mentí un poco

Darren: Ya veo, pero ¿Qué hay de Will?

Chris: - suspiré - Ahora me voy a juntar con él, tengo que terminar esa relación para poder estar tranquilo con Heather, espero que lo comprenda

Darren: Yo...yoo..yo.. terminé con Mía - estábamos en un semáforo en rojo y pude mirarlo, se estaba mordiendo el labio, se veía tan adorable.

Chris: No lo puedo creer, Darren terminó con Mía, WOW, siempre creí que sería al revés cuando ella se diera cuenta de... Lo siento

Darren: No te preocupes, también terminé mi 'amorío' con Dianna

Chris: - tragué saliva con dificultad, ¿qué significa eso? ¿Ahora terminará conmigo? pero no tenemos nada Oh - Me alegro por ti, en serio, ella solo te usaba como su juguete sexual

Darren: Lo sé, al parecer todos se daban cuenta menos yo. O quizás no quería darme cuenta.

Chris: Yo creo que la segunda opción. - ambos reímos. - ¿Entonces? ¿Ahora saldrás a conocer chicas?

Darren: No lo creo, todavía estoy un poco confundido

Chris: Ya veo, pero tal vez te sienta bien salir un rato ¿Qué te parece si salimos a tomarnos algo?

Darren: Oh, me encantaría, pero tienes que ver a Will primero

Chris: Pero créeme que no me demoraré mucho, te paso a buscar luego, ¿bueno?

Darren: Te estaré esperando - ambos sonreían. No sé cuál de las dos sonrisas era más grande.

Will: Al fin llegamos - dijo inspeccionando el lugar - ¿Y este pub? Pensé que te gustaban los locales más lujosos, esto parece una pocilga, no creo que pueda tomar algo aquí, seguro está lleno de cucarachas

Chris: No seas exagerado Will, además no creo que nos demoremos mucho

Will: ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Tienes pensado algo más para la noche? - dijo sonriendo y mostrando sus dientes blancos

Chris: Oh sí, créeme que si

Will: Bien, amor, no quiero estar mucho tiempo aquí, puedes pedir algo para que nos vayamos pronto

Chris: Sí - dirigiéndome al barman - quisiera una coca light y para ti will, ¿qué quieres tomar?

Will: Un whiskey a las rocas está bien para mí.

Barman: Aquí tienen

Chris: Gracias. - tomando un sorbo de su bebida para aclarar su garganta - A ver..

Will: Al grano Chris

Chris: Está bien,... quiero terminar contigo

Will: ¡¿QUÉ?! ESO NO PUEDE SER CIERTO

Chris: Cálmate, estás haciendo un espectáculo

Will: ¿NO ES ESO LO QUE TE ENCANTA? YA SÉ ¿ES POR EL MALDITO DE DARREN? ESE HETEROSEXUAL NUNCA SE INTERESARÁ EN TI, ENTIÉNDELO, SOLO TE VE COMO SU AMIGO

Chris: Will, no es por Darren, ni por nadie. Es por mí, por nosotros, esta relación no da más, ya no te soporto

Will: NO DECÍAS ESO CUANDO TE LO HACÍA EN TU DEPARTAMENTO Y GRITABAS MI NOMBRE

Chris: Cállate imbécil - trataba de no perder la compostura, pero todos nos estaban mirando.

Will: ERES TAN ABURRIDO, HASTA PARA FOLLAR LO ERES, BUSCA CONSUELO EN TU AMIGUITO HETERO, SI ES QUE PUEDES TRANSFORMARLO AJAJAJA YA QUISIERAS QUE EL TE LA META BIEN DURO, CUANDO TENÍAS UN ORGASMO DECÍAS EL NOMBRE DE ESE BASTARDO.

Guardia: Señor, necesito que se retire del local y si no lo hace por las buenas, tendremos que hacerlo por las malas.

Will: YA ME VOY, NO QUIERO ESTAR MÁS CON ESTE TIPO, ME DA ASCO - dijo saliendo del lugar, yo estaba tranquilo, me había librado de él, pero no fue de la mejor forma - suspiré -

Barman: Amigo, ¿se siente bien? ¿Necesitas algo?

Chris: Sí, no te preocupes, gracias. - tomé mi celular - ¿Estás listo? Voy por ti. - respiré hondo, esta ha sido la semana más larga de mi vida.

Darren: ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Chris: Bien, mejor de lo que creí

Darren: Que bueno. Nunca me gustó ese tipo

Chris: Tú tampoco le gustabas, sentía celos de ti

Darren: Oh, yo sentía que él se aprovechaba de ti y tu fama

Chris: Yo también lo creía, pero llevaba solo tanto tiempo, que cuando él apareció me sentí querido.

Darren: Ya, nada de amargarse, ahora estás con Heather

Chris: La cual está con Naya ¿Debería colocarme celoso?

Darren: Mis labios están sellados

Chris: ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

Darren: Tendrás que averiguarlo

Chris: Eres malvado

Darren: Ven, vamos a pedir algo para beber

Chris: Mira quienes están ahí!

Darren: Son los chicos, ¿quieres que vayamos donde ellos?

Chris: Por supuesto que sí. Vamos.

- Nos acercamos a Curt, Riker y Telly –

Darren: Hey chicos, que bueno encontrarlos

Curt: ¿Y ustedes 2 qué hacen acá solos?

Riker: ¿Están en una cita?

Chris: No no no, una salida de amigos solamente, nosotros somos amigos y como amigos podemos salir de vez en cuando a tomarnos algo, porque somos amigos y eso hacen los amigos – todos excepto Darren rieron por mi respuesta nerviosa.

Telly: Ok, tranquilo Chris. ¿Se quieren unir a nosotros? Ahora nos vamos a mi departamento

Darren: Hmm.. no lo sé ¿Qué opinas Chris?

Chris: Me encanta la idea, pero mañana debemos grabar y no creo que a Ryan le guste mucho la de que lleguemos con resaca

Riker: Pero entonces no tienen para qué beber. Vamos un rato y ya después se van.

Chris: De todas formas yo no puedo beber mucho porque estoy conduciendo. Qué más da, Vamos.

Riker: ¡Juguemos algo!

Darren: Ay no, por favor no juguemos al yo nunca

Riker: Que aguafiestas Darren

Curt: Es verdad, siempre jugamos lo mismo

Telly: Juguemos a la monedita entonces

Chris: ¿Y cómo se juega eso?

Telly: Voy a colocar un vaso al medio de la mesa. Eehh.. ¿Qué alcohol podemos usar?

Curt/Riker: ¡Tequila! – ambos se miraron y sonrieron

Telly: Ok, entonces.. el juego consiste en meter la moneda dentro del vaso. Cada uno tendrá 1 oportunidad, si logras meterla quien esté a tu derecha tiene que tomarse un vaso de tequila, pero si no lo logras, tú tienes que tomarte el vaso. No es tan fácil, no es solo lanzar la moneda. Tiene que rebotar en la mesa.

Darren: Estás loco, por qué mejor no usamos una pelota?

Telly: Porque sería muy fácil y no se llamaría 'monedita'. Ok, ¿Están listos? Yo partiré.

- Lanzó la moneda, dio un rebote, pero cayó en la mesa y tuvo que beber, luego fue el turno de Curt que logró meterla en el vaso, así que Riker tuvo que beber. Para mi sorpresa a Riker también le fue bien con la moneda y yo tuve que beber, pero no pude meterla, así que tuve que beber de nuevo, luego fue el turno de Darren que tampoco pude meterla y tuvo que beber. Así estuvimos una hora. Al parecer todos ya tenían una técnica para meter la moneda, menos yo –

Chris: Edsfto es injsdfsusssto, haccefhn tllarraampa

Telly: Que mal perdedor Chris

Chris: PFFF Me tromé toba la gotella – Cuando intenté colocarme de pie me tambalee

Darren: Heyy, cuidado. Ven, vamos a tomar un café

Chris: Dare, ¿pog quié ezcstás tab limnnndo? – dije tocándole la mejilla

Darren: Shh.. no digas nada. Te vas a arrepentir mañana

Chris: pepeperrrro, yio tiuee quieeerrrrroo ¿zscomoz ameeecos o no zomoz amegios?

Darren: Jaja lindo yo también te quiero y obvio que somos… – Y eso fue suficiente para que lo agarrara y lo besara. Al principio él estaba paralizado e intentaba moverme, pero yo estaba alcoholizado y parecía que tenía más fuerza, así que más me apegaba a su cuerpo. Él comenzó a ceder y el beso se fue tornando más apasionado. Darren ya no luchaba por separarse de mí, en cambio sus manos viajaban por mi espalda y yo me aferraba más a él, a su cuerpo. Sus manos bajaron más, se posaron en mi trasero, masajeándolo, apretándolo. Sus besos ya no solo eran en mi boca, comenzó a bajar por mi cuello, dando pequeños mordiscos. Yo me estremecía, moví mi cabeza hacia atrás para que tuviera más espacio.

El alcohol se apoderó de nuestros cuerpos, pero Darren no había tomado casi nada. De pronto, reaccioné, esto no estaba bien, estaba DEMASIADO BIEN, pero es el departamento de Telly y estamos en su cocina, en cualquier momento pueden entrar. No, esto tiene que parar, tal vez podríamos seguir en mi departamento o en el de él.

Chris: Da..da..rregfgn

Darren: ¿Qué pasa? – Me estaba dejando marcas en el cuello, que mañana serían muy notorias.

Chris: No no no mnmnee marghques

Darren: Lo siento – Volvió a mi boca a devorarla

Chris: No no CAFPÉ – grité para que me soltara y traté de moverme, pero todavía mi cuerpo estaba con alcohol, así que me tropecé, pero él me agarró y caímos al suelo. Darren encima de mío.

Darren: Lo siento, pero no puedo evitarlo – Me besó desesperadamente. Nos quedamos ahí un buen rato besándonos y no pude evitarlo, mi mano se fue directo a su entrepierna y comencé a sobar su miembro por encima del pantalón. Darren emitió un gemido, que fue perfecto porque pude meter mi lengua en boca, ambas se encontraron y jugaban desesperadamente, al igual que nuestras manos en nuestros cuerpos. Como Darren no se movió, metí mi mano dentro de pantalón y bóxer. Al tocar su miembro duro ambos jadeamos, pero él no se movió. Comencé a mover mi mano lentamente. Arriba y abajo. Esto se estaba saliendo de control. Pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta cuando alguien entró a la cocina.

Curt: Como que se están demorando mucho ¿no creen?

Riker: Sí, peerrro podríamsos jugar algo NOSOTROS

Telly: Creo que Riker necesita un café también. Yo voy, quédate con él.

Riker: Sisi lárrrrrgate, déjanos solitos – En cuanto Telly se dirigió a la concina, Riker se lanzó encima de un asombrado Curt.

Curt: Riker ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Riker: Algo que me moría de ganas hace tiempo – Y se fundieron en un beso.

Telly: - entrando en la cocina – Voy a necesitar otro caf…. ¡OH MIERDA!

Darren y yo nos dejamos de besar y nos miramos con los ojos como platos. Yo todavía tenía mi mano en su miembro masculino, pero al parecer Telly no lo notó.

Telly: ¿QUÉ ESTÁN HACIENDO? ¿DARREN?

Darren: Eh…ehh…. Telly, no no no es lo que parece

Chris: tss noz caimous – Pero ninguno se movía, solo nos mirábamos y yo podía perderme en esos ojos ámbar. De pronto olvidé que estaba Telly ahí y empecé a mover mi mano nuevamente un poco más rápido

Darren: AAHH… AAHH…AH..

Telly: ¿Qué te pasa? No me digas que OH

Darren: No…nnnnnoooooo..nnooo – me tomó de la muñeca para que parara y tratando de controlar la respiración – Creo que me lastimé la pierna al caer

Telly: Hmm… tendré que creerte, pero ¿Por qué no se levantan? No, no me digan, voy a salir y voy a volver a entrar. Vamos a hacer como que no vi nada ¿ok? – salió de la cocina y volvió al comedor - ¡MIERDA! ¿Pero qué tenía ese tequila?

Curt: Telly, no no..

Telly: ¿Qué? ¿No es lo que yo creo? A otro perro con ese hueso. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo tú y Riker?

Curt: eehh…ehh…nosotros..no

Telly: Bueno, si no quieren contarme está bien, ahora Riker ¿Podrías sacar tu boca de la polla de Curt? ¿O prefieren que me vaya? Porque tampoco puedo ir a la cocina. ¿Saben? Me voy a mi habitación, nos vemos. Disfruten la noche, aunque ya han disfrutado bastante parece ¿o no Curt?

Curt: Yo…yyyooo..yo..

Telly: Tranquilo amigo, nos vemos en la mañana. Yo tengo mucho sueño – bostezando

Darren: Creo que deberíamos pararnos

Chris: Niioo queerrro. Mefjooorr ¿continiuaimos?

Darren: - tragando con dificultad – Chris.. – acariciando mi mejilla – Creo que no es correcto esto..

Chris: ¿QUIIÉ?

Darren: Tú no están bien, no quiero hacer algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir después, estás borracho, no piensas con claridad

Chris: A la merdfaa. Te queiiro a tu dengro MÍO

Darren: No haremos nada y ¿podrías sacar tu mano de mi pene?

Chris: Nio – moví la mano más rápido

Darren: AAHH…AAGH CHRIIIS PARAAAAA ME VOYY…A…CORR..

- pero eso solo hizo que aumentara los movimientos y en cosa de segundos se corrió en mi mano. Realmente no quería sacar mi mano de su miembro, pero quería probar su semen. Así que saqué mi mano y comencé a lamerle los dedos. Darren no se movía y me miraba asombrado, coloqué mi mano en su nuca y lo acerqué para besarlo, cuando nos faltó el aire nos separamos, nos miramos y sonreímos.

Darren: Hermoso – suspiró –

Chris: Tiu mázs - Se acomodó al lado mío en posición de cucharita y me abrazó. Nos quedamos dormidos casi al instante.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews :D **_

_**rodrytoxic: Yo también los shippeo! jajaja son CRIKER :)**_

_**¡A leer!**_

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Chris: Ayy, mi espalda ¡mierda! ¿Qué pasó anoche?

Darren: ¿Mmm? Creo que no debimos dormir en el suelo

Chris: Es obvio, me duele horrores mi espalda

Darren: Shh.. Durmamos otro poco.

Chris: ¿Y tú tan cariñoso?

Darren: ¿Qué?

Chris: Esto, así abrazados, tu cabeza en mi hombro

Darren: Hueles delicioso

Chris: ¿Ah? – Sonrojándome - ¿Darren estás borracho?

Darren: ¿QUÉ? Yo casi no bebí anoche, ¡tú te bebiste todo el tequila!

Chris: Pero..

Darren: ¿No te acuerdas _nada_ de lo de anoche?

Chris: - suspiré – No, bueno..algo..

Darren: ¿Cómo algo? ¿De qué te acuerdas?

Chris: Habíamos ido al bar, nos encontramos con los chicos ¿Dónde están ahora?

Darren: Eso no importa, ¿Qué más?

Chris: Eehh.. llegamos al departamento de Telly, y jugamos a la ¿monedita?

Darren: Sí

Chris: Yy..y..eso.. parece que perdí

Darren: Sí. Bebiste mucho anoche, yo iba a hacerte un café y bueno..

Chris: ¿Cómo llegamos a dormir en el suelo?

Darren: ¿En serio no recuerdas nada más? Que desagradable esto, sabía que no debíamos hacer nada porque estabas borracho – se levantó del suelo molesto

Chris: Heyy! ¿Qué pasa?

Darren: Nada. Tenemos que irnos al set. – saliendo de la cocina

Chris: Podrías haberme ayudado a pararme siquiera. Ayy mi espalda me está matando. – suspirando – Obvio que me acuerdo, aahhh, no vuelvo a beber nunca más – Me levanté y salí de la cocina.

Chris: ¿Qué pasa?

Darren: Mira como están durmiendo

Chris: ¿Y? Nosotros estábamos durmiendo igual en la cocina. No veo nada de malo

Darren: Claro, tienes razón ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? Solo que..

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: Curt tiene la mano dentro del pantalón de Riker

Chris: A lo mejor tenía frío y quería calentar su mano

Darren: Me imagino que calentó algo más que su mano

Chris: Cállate, ya vámonos.

Telly: ¿A dónde van?

Chris: A grabar

Darren: ¿Dónde estabas?

Telly: En mi cuarto, qué más iba a hacer si todos ustedes la estaban pasando más que bien.

Chris: No sé de qué estás hablando

Telly: Oh, sí que lo sabes, jaja – mi cara estaba roja como un tomate – Y por lo visto tu cara te delata

Darren: ¿Si te acuerdas?

Chris: Yo..yyoo…

Darren: BASTA CHRIS, NO SÉ QUÉ MIERDA QUIERES

Chris: Estoy con Heather ¿Se te olvida? Lo que pasó anoche, bueno, fue… no sé, nos dejamos llevar supongo, el alcohol tiene la culpa

Darren: ¡Lo sabía! Te ibas a arrepentir

Chris: Darren ¿Por qué no hablamos en otro lugar mejor?

Darren: No hay nada que hablar. Ahora, ¿Nos podemos ir? No tenía que haber aceptado venir en tu auto.

Chris: - ignorándolo – Gracias Telly por todo. Nos vemos en una próxima ocasión.

Telly: Sí, obvio y disculpa

Chris: No pasa nada. Te espero en el auto Darren

Telly: ¿Darren?

Darren: ¿QUÉ?

Telly: Tranquilo amigo, creo que ustedes dos necesitan conversar. Yo no sé lo que pasa por tu mente ni lo que sientes por Colfer o él por ti, pero lo que todos vemos cuando están juntos es amor

Darren: ¿Amor? Estás loco, yo lo quiero, no te lo niego, pero como amigos, hermanos

Telly: Alto ahí, no sé qué clase de principios tienes tú, pero yo no dejo que un 'amigo' ni mucho menos un hermano me masturbe

Darren: Cállate

Telly: Jajaj pero es cierto y lo sabes. Tienes que aclarar tus dudas. Yo creo que tienes miedo

Darren: ¿De qué?

Telly: De ser gay

Darren: Yo no lo soy

Telly: Es obvio, te asusta. Pero ¿estás seguro que no quieres estar con la persona que amas o quieres o te gusta solo por esos malditos miedos? ¿Dónde está ese Darren Criss que decía que se enamoraba de las personas y no del género?

Darren: Pero…. Está con Heather..

Telly: Entonces, ¿lo admites?

Darren: ¿Qué? No. Y me voy, me están esperando abajo.

Telly: Corre, pero no puedes huir de tus sentimientos

Darren: Ay, ya cállate. Mira que en tu sillón tienes otro problema

Telly: Lo sé, son igual de tercos que ustedes dos, pero anoche tomé varias fotos acá y en la cocina

Darren: ¿QUÉ TÚ HICISTE QUÉ?

Telly: Estaba aburrido. Y pensaba usarlas si alguno no recordaba lo que hicieron

Darren: Elimina las fotos de Chris conmigo, si alguien las ve, no quiero ni imaginarme si llegan a internet, no no no, bórralas por favor

Telly: Está bien

Darren: Gracias, nos vemos.

* * *

Chris: Hasta que al fin llegas, me estaba quedando dormido

Darren: vámonos

Chris: ¿No quieres seguir discutiendo?

Darren: ¿Tú sí?

Chris: No

Darren: ¿Entonces?

Chris: ¿Qué te dijo Telly?

Darren: Tiene fotos de nosotros de…anoche en la cocina

Chris: No no no, eso es peligroso

Darren: Menos mal no te acordabas

Chris: Sí, me acuerdo y me acuerdo de todo y lo disfruté mucho ¿Contento?

Darren: Sí – me dedicó una sonrisa honesta y me tomó de las manos – Chris, no sé qué me pasa contigo, pero me encanta estar junto a ti. Me encanta besarte y lo de anoche fue..fue.. no tengo palabras para describirlo ¿Se podría repetir?

Chris: - sonreí y acarició mi mejilla – Podríamos intentarlo – Me trasladé al asiento del copiloto donde estaba él. Me senté a horcajadas y desabroché su pantalón, luego con mi mano izquierda moví la palanca para que el asiento se moviera un poco más hacia atrás

Darren: Quiero besarte

Chris: ¿Y qué estás esperando? – Me atrajo hacia él y me besó dulcemente. El beso iba subiendo de intensidad, ya no era dulce, era feroz. Sus manos se fueron a mi trasero, de una forma desesperada. Las metió dentro de mi pantalón. Gemí por el tacto de sus manos frías en mi trasero.

Darren: Amo tu trasero, es tan suave y redondo y..

Chris: Oh, cállate y bésame – Nos fundimos en un nuevo beso, mis manos se fueron a su entrepierna, saqué su miembro y comencé a masturbarlo. Movió su cabeza hacia atrás y yo dejé de masturbarlo

Darren: ¿Qué.. qué.. por qué?

Chris: Relájate cariño – Comencé a dar pequeños besos en su miembro. Darren estaba temblando. Pasé mi lengua desde sus testículos hasta la cabeza, seguí lamiendo su miembro, mientras él gemía, metí su miembro en mi boca y comencé a jugar con él usando mi lengua y succionándolo. Darren daba grititos

Darren: OH..OH…CHRIIIS…ASÍ…AAAHH..ERES…MARA..VILLO..SO..AA AAAHHH

Chris: - Sacando su miembro – Fóllame la boca – De nuevo tenía su miembro en mi boca, él de a poco se fue incorporando y realizando pequeños movimientos, luego las embestidas eran más rápidas y más profundas

Darren: AAAHH…MIERDAA…AAAHH…ME VOY…. – Cuando iba a sacar su miembro para una nueva embestida, le pasé mis dientes y fue suficiente para que se corriera – OH MIERDA

Chris: - tragué todo su semen – Me encantas – Me acercó a él para besarme, pero era una beso distinto, un beso con cariño ¿amor?

Darren: Gracias

Chris: - Moví mi cabeza en negación – No cariño, nada de gracias, tienes que pagarme

Darren: ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Quieres dinero?

Chris: Me ofendes Darren, pero yo te di placer y debo recibir algo a cambio

Darren: Pe..pe…ro – tragando saliva - ¿Quieres..

Chris: Sí, pero tranquilo. No tenemos tiempo ahora, así que lo cobraré en otro momento – le dediqué una sonrisa malévola y me volvió a besar.

Darren: ¿Seguro que tenemos que ir a grabar? ¿Y si llamamos?

Chris: Es un poco sospechoso que faltemos los dos ¿No crees? – Le di un beso y volví al asiento de piloto.

Darren: ¿No te irás a cambiar ropa?

Chris: Hmm.. sí, debería. Se darán cuenta que vamos vestidos igual que ayer. Te paso a dejar a tu departamento. Nos vemos en el set.

* * *

Chris: Oh, Heather, fue magnífico, no te imaginas AAAHHH

Heather: Mi noche con Naya igual fue magnífica – nos tiramos en la cama.

Chris: ¿Crees que debamos seguir con esta farsa?

Heather: No lo sé, debemos estar seguros. ¿Darren quiere estar contigo, te lo dijo? Porque Naya no me ha dicho nada

Chris: Quizás están esperando que nosotros demos ese paso

Heather: Pero no lo haremos

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Heather: Nosotros siempre hemos estado ahí para ellos, tratándolos bien, coqueteándoles. Les toca a ellos hacer algo ahora, por hacerse los difíciles. Así que vamos a seguir con esto, aquí en el set como pareja, pero si ellos quieren algo más, ok, accedemos, pero nada más porque estamos juntos, que no se te olvide bebé. Tenemos que hacerles entender que estamos juntos.

Chris: Pero y si pasa lo contrario? Me refiero a que si en vez de acercarlos los alejamos? No quiero alejarme de Darren

Heather: Ni yo de Naya, pero debemos correr el riesgo

Chris: Me asustas, ¿Qué hiciste con mi inocente amiga Heather?

* * *

Naya: Hey Darreeeeeeeen

Darren: ¿Qué pasa?

Naya: No lo sé, dímelo tú. Llevo gritándote hace rato, pero tú andas en otro planeta

Darren: No es eso

Naya: No me digas que estabas con Dianna

Darren: ¡No!

Naya: Bueno, explícame ¿por qué tienes esa cara?

Darren: Creo que estoy enamorado

Naya: Oh wow, Darren Criss ¿Enamorado? Eso no me lo creo, pero viendo tu cara, o estás enamorado o eres un extraterrestre. Me inclino por la segunda opción, en serio eres tan extraño, esos movimientos cuando bailas..

Darren: Oh, cállate, no soy un extraterrestre. No sé si estoy enamorado, nunca lo he estado, pero no dejo de pensar en su olor, su cara, sus maravillosos ojos y su trasero – suspirando –

Naya: Eww, cállate, no quiero saber. ¿Quién es? ¿La conozco?

Darren: ¿Por qué crees que es ELLA?

Naya: Eres Hetero ¿No? ¡OH HOBBIT! ERES GAY

Darren: ¡Cállate! No lo sé, pero me encantó

Naya: ¡¿TE LO FOLLASTE?!

Darren: SHHHH, No, bueno sí, no, ay no sé

Naya: ¿Cómo no lo sabes? ¿Te lo follaste o no?

Darren: Ya no me gusta esta conversación

Naya: Tú empezaste, así que no te vas hasta que me digas

Darren: Bueno, me follé su…boca.. ¿Eso cuenta?

Naya: JAJAJAJA ¿Y te gustó?

Darren: Me encantó, sus labios son tan suaves

Naya: ¡SIN DETALLES!

Darren: Lo siento, pero no puedo dejar de imaginarme cómo será…

Naya: ¿Follártelo? Que no te de vergüenza, estás hablando conmigo… así que tú serías el activo y porcelana el pasivo

Darren: ¿Qué? Yo nunca te dije quién era

Naya: Querido hobbit, es obvio. No es necesario que me dijeras para saber que es Colfer. Lo que es yo, anoche tuvimos una noche de sexo desenfrenado con Heather

Darren: Yo tampoco quiero detalles ¿Qué haremos con ese par?

Naya: No lo sé, me imagino que después de lo que pasó anoche ellos decidan terminar y vendrán corriendo hacia nosotros.

Chris: Vamos a grabar

Heather: Ven, dame la mano. ¡Mira! No, mejor no mires van saliendo Darren y Naya. Bésame

Chris: ¿Qué? No quiero

Heather: Bésame

Naya: Ah no, ese muñeco de porcelana se las va a ver conmigo

Darren: A lo mejor es un beso de despedida

Naya: Esa lengua estuvo en tu polla, mejor que la suelte o voy a cortársela. ¡HEATHER!

Heather: Alguien está enojada

Chris: Te encanta esto ¿verdad?

Heather: Ella me encanta

Chris: Entonces por qué no vas y se lo dices en vez de hacer todo este show

Heather: No, porque ella tiene que venir a mí, yo ya fui varias veces, pero ella creía que yo solo jugaba y después se empezó a comportar como Santana y me daba regalos y me decía cosas lindas, pero nunca hizo nada más. Si ella me quiere, que me lo diga. Yo se lo dije y no me creyó.

Chris: Bueno, te dejo con ella, me voy a grabar – nos volvimos a besar

Naya: Anda a cepillarte los dientes con desinfectante, porcelana

Chris: Naya, también me alegro de verte. Hola Darren

Darren: Hola Chris..eeh…. ¿Vamos por un café? Creo que ellas quieren conversar

Chris: Sí, vamos

Darren: Eehh… este…mmm..

Chris: ¿Quieres decirme algo?

Darren: Sí, bueno… tú y…Heather ¿Están juntos todavía?

Chris: Sí

Darren: Peeero ¿Por quéee?

Chris: Porque así lo decidimos

Darren: Y ella cómo tomó lo…que..pasó…anoche?

Chris: Se molestó un poco, pero ella también se portó mal anoche, así que lo conversamos y nos reconciliamos

Darren: ¿Se reconciliaron?

Chris: sí, bueno tú sabes cómo son las reconciliaciones en pareja ¿Cierto?

Darren: Oh, ya sé a qué te refieres. Yo creí que…iban a terminar..

Chris: ¿Por qué haríamos algo así? Nos queremos y el sexo es fantástico

Darren: No puedes hacerme esto

Chris: ¿Hacerte qué? No entiendo de qué hablas

Darren: De nosotros..

Chris: No existe nosotros, más allá de amigos, claro. Y como amigos estamos bien, sigo sin entender

Darren: Esto es difícil para mí, pero lo de anoche y lo de hoy en la mañana fue fabuloso y no puedo dejar de pensar en ti

Chris: (NO PUEDE SER, LLEVO ESPERANDO ESTO POR MUCHO TIEMPO, LA DECLARACIÓN DE DARREN) Pero lo de anoche fue por el alcohol y en la mañana tú me lo pediste

Darren: ¿Por qué haces como si _no_ te importara?

Chris: Porque no sé qué quieres, qué es lo que estás buscando

Darren: A ti. Te quiero a ti

Chris: ¿Darren estás seguro? Hace unos días estabas envuelto en una relación tormentosa con Mía y la engañabas con Dianna. De pronto te despiertas un día y te das cuenta que me quieres a mí? Yo creo que estás confundido y si es por lo que pasó, mejor olvídalo

Darren: No quiero olvidarlo, quiero estar contigo. Creo que desde que te conocí sentí una atracción hacia ti, pero no le di importancia porque pensaba que era admiración, pero con el tiempo y con todo lo que ha pasado cada vez más me doy cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia ti. No dejo de pensar en ti, sueño contigo, me encanta grabar contigo, conversar, tomar café, salir juntos, tu olor, tu piel, tus ojos, tu boca, tu trasero, tu cuerpo, quiero todo de ti ¿Por qué no lo aceptas?

Chris: Porque es muy bueno para ser cierto. Te quiero Darren, pero tengo derecho a desconfiar, tengo que estar 100% seguro. Ven, vamos a grabar hoy es último día y yo mañana me voy a Londres unos días por las vacaciones

Darren: Te voy a extrañar

Chris: Son solo 2 semanas

Darren: yy…¿cuándo…debo…. – tragando saliva – pagarte?

Chris: ¿Pagarme qué? ¡Oh! Eso….tendrá que ser hoy a la noche supongo…antes de irme de viaje

Darren: ¿Y Heather, no la verás para despedirte?

Chris: (MIERDA) Tendré que inventarle algo, pero… es que me voy con ella

Darren: ¿QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ?

Chris: Es mi….novia

Darren: (MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA LO PERDÍ)

Chris: Darren, espera ¿Dónde vas?

Darren: Necesito hacer algo antes de grabar. Parece que te están llamando. Después hablamos.

* * *

Darren: Esto no está funcionando

Naya: ¡Lo sé! Se van a ir juntos ¡POR DOS SEMANAS!

Darren: Algo tendremos que hacer ¿Pero qué?

Naya: Puedo secuestrarla

Darren: No inventes, eso no funcionará

Naya: Entonces piensa tú un plan mejor

Darren: ¿Le dijiste acerca de tus sentimientos a Heather?

Naya: No y no pienso hacerlo

Darren: ¿Quieres perderla?

Naya: No, pero y si no me cree

Darren: Buena suerte con eso, porque Chris no me creyó, piensa que estoy jugando con él o que estoy confundido por lo que pasó anoche y hoy en la mañana. No lo culpo, porque me había comportado con él como idiota antes de lo de anoche y eso me ayudó para aclarar mis sentimientos.

Naya: Ya, voy a ir, pero si no funciona, es mejor que tengas pensado un plan B.

Darren: ¿Y?

Naya: No sé por qué no hice esto antes. Me ama igual que yo a ella. ¿Puedes creerlo?

Darren: ¿Qué va a hacer ahora con Chris?

Naya: Hmm… me dijo que terminaría con él. Por lo tanto, Heather tiene un boleto de avión para Londres disponible mi hobbit. Tienes 2 semanas para convencerlo de lo que sientes por él

Darren: Oh, Naya eres fantástica, pero..

Naya: ¿Qué pasa ahora?

Darren: ¿Cómo le diré que me voy con él?

Naya: Bueno, no puedo darte todas las respuestas yo o también quieres que te diga cómo fallártelo?

Darren: Bien, gracias por todo. Eres la mejor

Naya: Lo sé

* * *

Heather: Tenemos que hablar bebé

Chris: ¿Me dejarás?

Heather: - tomando aire – Sí, Naya vino y me dijo que está enamorada de mí. No pude evitarlo y me lancé a sus brazos

Chris: Me alegro mucho por ustedes dos. Darren, también me dijo lo que siente por mí, pero no lo sé, tengo muchas dudas..

* * *

Naya: Ya, está todo listo. Hicimos el cambio del boleto, ahora está a tu nombre. Puedes darle la sorpresa en el aeropuerto.

Darren: No lo sé. Y si no le gusta la idea

Naya: Estás loco, se muere de ganas de estar solo contigo y lejos sin que nadie los moleste.

Darren: Sí, tienes razón. Lo voy a hacer.

Naya: Así se habla, ahora ve a follártelo!

Darren: ¡NAYA!

Naya: ¿Me vas a negar que te mueres de ganas?

Darren: Es..este..ehh.. no

Naya: Ya, corre a buscarlo.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Darren: Chris, ¿Por qué no vamos a tomarnos algo?

Chris: No lo creo, estoy muy cansado y mañana tengo que viajar ¿lo recuerdas? Así que, dejémoslo para cuando regrese ¿te parece?

Darren: No

Chris: ¿Cómo?

Darren: Es que.. antes de que te fueras quería que saliéramos un rato. Como no te veré en 2 semanas.

Chris: Hmm.. yo no tengo ganas de salir, pero…

Darren: Me gustan los pero

Chris: Loco, jajaja, puedes venir a mi departamento y nos podemos tomar algo, además yo tengo que arreglar mi maleta

Darren: Me gusta tu idea

Chris: Pero..

Darren: Ese _pero_ no me gusta

Chris: ¡DARREN!

Darren: ¿Qué?

Chris: 1 trago solamente

Darren: Bueno – pensando en que no sería solo un trago. Una vez que estuvieron en el departamento de Chris, sonó su teléfono celular.

Chris: ¿Diga?

…: Chris, quiero verte

Chris: ¿Quién habla?

…: Tan rápido te olvidaste de mi – suspiró pesado – Will

Chris: Nosotros no tenemos nada de qué hablar, quedó todo muy claro. Ya terminamos, mejor no me vuelvas a llamar..

Will: Espera, no cuelgues. Yo te amo, por eso reaccioné así. Perdóname por favor ¿recuerdas todos los planes que teníamos juntos?

Chris: Will, por favor..

Will: Por favor nada, déjame ir a verte. Yo sé que mañana viajas con tu amiga, pero al menos ¿puedo ir a despedirme de ti?

Chris: No creo que sea lo mejor, estoy cansado, tuve un largo día. Ahora voy a dormir. Hablamos pronto.

Will: Está bien, te llamaré mañana. Te amo.

Chris: Ok, Chao. – cortó la llamada sin decir más, pero lo dicho por Will lo había desconcertado ¿Por qué Will lo llamaba? ¿Querría volver con él?

Darren: ¿Qué pasa? – dijo sacándolo de sus pensamientos, pero a él tampoco le había gustado la llamada de Will. Trató de escuchar, pero solo oía lo que Chris decía. Aun así, se imaginó lo que quería ese tipo.

Chris: Eeehh…nada. Darren, yo creo que deberías irte

Darren: Pero, ¿cómo? ¿por qué? – no entendía el comportamiento del castaño. Primero le decía que tenía que pagarle por el placer que le había dado, después no quería salir con él, hasta que aceptó un trago y ahora lo estaba corriendo sin siquiera haber sacado una botella.

Chris: Es mejor, necesito descansar – dijo sin humor

Darren: ¿Es por la llamada de Will, verdad? No pudo ser más inoportuno. ¿Ustedes no habían terminado? – Comenzó a enojarse – Seguro no le quedó muy claro, porque ustedes si terminaron ¿cierto?

Chris: Obvio sí, y esto no tiene nada que ver con él, simplemente estoy cansado ¿no entiendes o eres tonto? – El moreno quería acercarse al castaño, pero no podía. Por eso buscó la excusa de tomarse un trago juntos, creía que con un poco de alcohol en el cuerpo podría ser más fácil, pero se moría de ganas por besarlo y no podía esperar. También sabía que si lo hacía, el castaño se iba a molestar y lo terminaría echando de ahí.

Darren: (Ahora o nunca) – se acercó al castaño hasta quedar frente a él, a escasos centímetros cara con cara, que podían sentir ambas respiraciones. El castaño se sonrojó al sentirlo tan cerca, pero no se apartó de él. – Hola – susurró nervioso

Chris: Hola – sonrió y Darren acercó su mano derecha a la mejilla del castaño y comenzó a acariciarla

Darren: Eres hermoso – Y Chris ya no recordaba cómo respirar – siempre lo he pensado, pero ahora es como si te volviera a ver

Chris: No sabes de lo que estás hablando – murmuró antes de que Darren pudiera decir algo de lo que se arrepentiría después.

Darren: Si lo sé, pero esto es nuevo para mí – llevó sus manos a la cintura del castaño para acercarlo más hacia él y Chris se quedó inmóvil – Pero ahora lo entiendo todo, me encanta estar contigo, amo tu risa, tu forma de ser, tu olor, me encanta TODO de ti, pero quiero ser honesto contigo – tomó aire – No sé si es amor lo que siento, tampoco sé si estoy preparado para tener una relación con un hombre, tampoco estoy seguro si soy gay. Siempre he estado seguro con mi sexualidad. He besado chicos antes, pero jugando, al igual que mis bromas, mi forma de posar en algunas fotografías y muchas cosas más, son jugando, siempre ha sido un juego…

Chris: No te entiendo, ¿Me estás proponiendo algo o estás arrancando de tus sentimientos?

Darren: - aclaró su garganta - ¿Qué sientes tú por mí?

Chris: A ver – sacando las manos de Darren de su cintura y dando un paso hacia atrás – Yo, en primer lugar no sé qué haces aquí. ¿Quieres un trago? Bien, ve a buscar una botella y sírvetelo tú mismo, porque necesito ordenar mis cosas para mi viaje, cuando te lo termines, te puedes ir. Yo no hablaré de mis sentimientos, si tú no aclaras lo que quieres.

Darren: Pero.. te quiero a ti

Chris: ¿Hasta cuándo? ¿Hasta que te des cuenta de que no te gustan los hombres? Mira Darren, yo no soy una especie de experimento, para que tú descubras si eres gay o no. Porque si eso es lo que quieres averiguar, estoy seguro de que hay otros felices de ayudarte a resolver tu problema. Incluso me atrevería a decir que dentro del cast podrías encontrar a alguien que te ayude.

Darren: ¿Q qquué?

Chris: ¿No te has dado cuenta de cómo te mira Grant? – el moreno movió la cabeza en negativa - No te creo, tú sí que eres ciego.

Darren: ¿Grant? Como sea, no me interesa ningún hombre

Chris: Ok – susurró caminando hacia su cuarto

Darren: Que no seas tú – dijo alcanzándolo y tomándole la mano – por favor, déjame demostrártelo

Chris: Darren, yo..yyo….yyyo..

Darren: Ssshhh – colocó un dedo en la boca del castaño para que dejara de balbucear – no digas nada. Al menos déjame pagarte lo que te debo

Chris: ¿Vas a seguir con eso? No lo decía en serio.

Darren: Oh, pero yo si

Chris: No quiero que sea una obligación

Darren: Yo quiero estar contigo, porque lo siento ¿cómo quieres que te lo demuestre?

Chris: Discúlpame si no te creo, pero hace poco tenías una relación con Mía y la engañabas con Dianna y no quisiera saber si estaba con alguien más

Darren: Sí, había alguien más

Chris: ¿Qué? No, ya basta Darren ¿por qué no

Darren: Tú

Chris: ¿Yo qué?

Darren: En mis pensamientos estabas tú, siempre tú, pero yo creía que era porque somos amigos y me divierto tanto contigo. ¿Pero a quién engaño? Después de las escenas de Kurt y Blaine siempre soñaba con nosotros juntos como ellos, felices, pero creía que no era yo Darren, sino Blaine. Ahora lo entiendo todo. En mis sueños siempre fuimos Chris y Darren. Cada vez que soñaba con nosotros despertaba con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro y no dejaba de pensar en el sueño durante todo el día. Hubo una vez que Mía me descubrió. A la mañana siguiente me dijo que yo te había nombrado en mis sueños, pero yo le dije que seguramente escuchó mal, pero no me creyó. Ese sueño fue después de la escena en 'the first time' creo que no es necesario que te diga en qué consistía el sueño – mencionó sonrojándose

Chris: - sonriendo – Yo también he soñado muchas veces contigo, eso no quiere decir nada, es porque pasamos mucho tiempo juntos y con tantas escenas románticas, repitiéndolas una y otra vez, es normal que después sueñes con eso.

Darren: ¿Por qué lo haces tan difícil?

Chris: Porque no quiero que digas algo y a la hora después te arrepientas o peor aún, si hacemos 'algo'

Darren: Es tarde para eso, porque ya hemos hecho 'algo'

Chris: No quiero sufrir

Darren: Te prometo que no te haré sufrir. Te quiero

Chris: Pero como amigos – el moreno agachó la cabeza

Darren: Está bien, me cansé, no sé qué hacer para que me creas

Chris: ¿Tan rápido te aburriste?

Darren: Tú eres demasiado terco

Chris: Y tú no me has dicho nada. Sigo esperando una declaración

Darren: Así que es eso

Chris: Obvio, me gusta el cliché

Darren: ¿Tengo que hablar con tus padres?

Chris: ¡NO! Estás loco

Darren: Estoy bromeando

Chris: Basta de bromas, la hora avanza y yo necesito ordenar mis maletas y dormir

Darren: Ok, ok – respiró profundo – Me gustas ¿ok?

Chris: Realmente el romance no es lo tuyo ¿qué haré contigo?

Darren: Podrías besarme

Chris: Podríamos intentarlo – Agarró a Darren de su camisa y lo acercó a él para juntarse en un beso tierno, en el cual el moreno intentaba demostrarle lo mucho que le importaba y que sí tenía sentimientos hacia él. De pronto, sus lenguas se encontraron y el beso ya no era calmado, se volvió más desenfrenado y las manos de Darren comenzaron a recorrer la espalda de Chris, hasta que llegó a la parte baja de la camisa e introdujo sus manos dentro para poder acariciar la piel pálida y suave del castaño. Chris, se separó un poco – vamos a mi cuarto – Darren asintió con la cabeza. No quería pensar en lo nervioso que estaba. Sería su primera vez con un hombre. Estaba aterrado, pero luego recordó que 'ese' hombre era Chris y suspiró aliviado. Cuando llegaron al cuarto, sus bocas se volvieron a encontrar y cayeron en la cama tamaño King de Chris.

Poco a poco se fueron desprendiendo de sus ropas, hasta quedar en sus bóxers. Darren estaba encima de Chris, besando su cuello y bajando poco a poco hasta llegar al elástico de su ropa interior

Chris: ¿No crees que vamos muy rápido?

Darren: No

Comenzó a sacarle los bóxers a Chris lenta y tortuosamente. El castaño se estaba volviendo loco, cada roce, cada caricia, cada beso, lo desesperaba. Nunca le había pasado eso, ni con su antiguo novio. Lo desconcertaba lo que producía Darren en él. Quería TODO con Darren, pero no estaba seguro si involucrar a su corazón en esto, puesto que, el moreno era demasiado inseguro ¿Y si luego se cansaba de él? ¿O se buscaba a otro u otra? No lo podría soportar, y estaba consciente que si esto seguía con el tiempo, saldría perjudicado y sufriría. Pero a Glee no le quedaba mucho, iban a comenzar la cuarta temporada y Klaine iba a separarse. No grabarían más juntos, estarían distanciados, así que solo eso bastó. Seguirían con esto hasta que Klaine rompa. Como bonus extra, tenía 2 semanas en Londres para pensarlo mejor. Estaba decidido. Ahora, iba a disfrutar, mañana pensaría mejor las cosas.

Ahora, los dos estaban completamente desnudos y seguían en la misma posición, sus miembros erectos chocaban y los hacían gemir. Los nervios del moreno desaparecieron cuando Chris lo hizo girar para quedar él arriba. Se sentó a horcajadas en él y le tomó su pene con la mano derecha. Empezó con suaves movimientos y de a poco fue subiendo el ritmo. El moreno se retorcía en la cama, apretando la sábana con sus puños.

Darren: PA RRRRAA – dijo sacando la mano del castaño de su pene – Quiero acabar en ti – dijo con voz ronca. Enseguida ambos estaban de rodillas en la cama, mirándose, acariciándose, admirándose – Eres tan hermoso. No me canso de decírtelo. Estaba ciego, al no darme cuenta de lo que me estaba perdiendo

Chris: No hables tanto, quiero acción – Darren sonrió y lo volvió a besar uniendo sus labios desesperadamente. Fue bajando sus manos hasta llegar al trasero del castaño, para comenzar a masajearlo con ambas manos. Con su dedo índice, lo deslizó por toda la línea de su trasero hasta encontrar su entrada. Solo la acarició un par de veces superficialmente. El castaño gimió al sentir el dedo del moreno en el borde de su entrada. Delicadamente Darren tomó a Chris y lo recostó en la cama sin despegar sus labios. Sabía que ahora venía la parte difícil, pero no podía defraudarlo, no ahora, ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse.

Separó sus labios y comenzó a bajar por el cuello del castaño hasta llegar a su tetilla izquierda, la cual comenzó a succionar y el castaño se arqueaba en la cama, levantaba su cadera para encontrarse con la del moreno, necesitaba sentirlo. Darren mordisqueó su tetilla haciendo gemir fuertemente al castaño y siguió ese cuerpo que lo estaba volviendo loco. No sabía que podía sentirse tan bien estando con Chris, era como si hubiesen estado destinados a estar juntos, al menos sexualmente, porque una relación, no estaba seguro. Últimamente discutían mucho y no podía negar que le aterraba que la gente supiera que tenía un novio.

Ahora, tenía que preparar al Chris. Todo era nuevo para él, pero Chris lo guiaba y él confiaba ciegamente en el castaño.

Chris: Tengo un pote de vaselina en mi mesita de noche – dijo agitadamente

Darren Ok – tomando la vaselina y abriéndola

Chris: Unta en tus dedos un poco. Apúrate por favor – el moreno lo hizo lo más rápido que pudo untando vaselina en sus dedos – ya, acércate. Tienes que introducir tu dedo en mi entrada

Darren: - tragando saliva dificultosamente, estaba ansioso, pero también nervioso. No quería lastimar a Chris ni tampoco decepcionarlo. Introdujo suavemente un dedo en la entrada del castaño. El cual en respuesta emitió un leve gemido.

Chris: AH. MUÉVELO

Y sin pensarlo dos veces, comenzó a meter y sacar su dedo de la entrada del castaño, luego introdujo un siguiente dedo y Chris arqueó su espalda y movió su cabeza hacia atrás. Era tan placentero ver al castaño así, que pensó que podría correrse de solo mirarlo. Empezó a hacer movimientos de tijera con sus dedos para lograr que se dilatara más la entrada de Chris. Nuevamente introdujo un siguiente dedo y empujándolos cada vez con más fuerza.

Chris: YA AA DAARREENN, TE TE TEE AAAAHH NECESIIITO AAH DEEENTROO. MIERDA, TEEE AAAH NECEEESIITOO

Ante eso, Darren, sacó sus dedos de la entrada de Chris y este emitió un quejido por la falta de aquellos dedos que tanto placer le habían provocado solo hace unos segundos antes.

Darren: Bien cariño, necesito un preservativo

Chris: ¿Qué?

Darren: Un preservativo, ya sabes, un condón para colocarl

Chris: ¡SI SÉ LO QUE ES! Yo, no tengo

Darren: ¿NO TIENES?

Chris: MIERDA, NO – aclarando un poco su garganta, concluyó – No importa, ven, te necesito ahora – tiró de el moreno, tomándole su mano y llevándolo hacia su entrada. La cual solo alcanzó a rozar

Darren: ¿Qué haces? ¡No! – dijo alejándose –

Chris: Pero te necesito – susurró colocando su mejor cara de cachorrito

Darren: Yo tampoco tengo un preservativo, no, no puedo. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué no tienes uno?

Chris: - suspirando – porque Will se encargaba de eso, él los compraba, porque era él quien los usaba

Darren: Eso fue demasiada información, que NO quiero escuchar.

Chris: Darren, por favor, no me puedes dejar así. Yo sé que igual quieres

Darren: Si quiero, pero no así y no después de mencionar a tu ex. Ya se me quitaron las ganas. No puedo, lo siento - salió de la cama y comenzó a colocarse su ropa dejando con un gran problema a ambos y con un sentimiento de culpabilidad. Salió rápidamente del cuarto dejando a un desconcertado Chris. Rápidamente dejó el edificio y se fue a su departamento.

Chris, no sabía si llorar o reír porque no había sucedido nada, pero en su habitación todavía estaba el olor de Darren. Se dio una ducha fría para aliviar su 'problema' y para despejar su mente, ya que tenía que ordenar sus maletas. Le quedaban 10 horas estar en el aeropuerto, pero él sabía que elegir qué ropa llevar le demoraría por lo menos 3 horas. Así que se colocó su pijama y se dirigió a su clóset, tratando de no pensar en lo que casi ocurrió hace unos minutos atrás. Cuando ya tuvo todo listo, se acomodó en su cama para dormir, pero estando ahí, le recordaba al moreno, sus besos, sus caricias y todo lo que le produjo estar con él

Chris: Fue maravillo – suspiró – mejor que se haya acabado. Así tenía que ser – y con ese pensamiento se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente cuando estaba en el aeropuerto, sintió que alguien lo miraba fijamente, pero no le dio importancia, pensando en que sería alguien que lo tiene que haber reconocido. Este viaje sería muy aburrido, pero tendría tiempo para pensar y aclarar sus ideas. Además, visitaría a sus familiares que vivían ahí. Cuando estuvo arriba del avión, notó que el asiento al lado de él estaba vacío y le pareció extraño porque el avión estaba relativamente lleno. Pero luego recordó que ese era el asiento de Heather y quizás no pudo devolver el boleto o tuvo algún problema. Pensó en cambiarse al asiento vacío que estaba justo al lado de la ventana cuando alguien lo distrajo.

...: ¿Está ocupado ese asiento?

Chris: - asombrado - ¿Qué haces aquí?

* * *

_Ojalá les haya gustado :) espero sus reviews! _

_Cualquier sugerencia de agrado o desagrado, bienvenida sea :D _

_Si desean pueden pasar mi otro fic: __**Escandalosamente Sexy**_

_Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. Bye. _


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

...: ¿Está ocupado ese asiento?

Chris: - asombrado - ¿Qué haces aquí?

…: Quise tomarme unas vacaciones

Chris: ¿En Londres?

* * *

Naya: ¿Que pasó QUÉ?

Darren: No pude – susurró agachando la cabeza

Naya: Pero hobbit, perdiste una gran oportunidad y nos hiciste perder el dinero del boleto

Darren: Después de lo que sucedió anoche, simplemente no podría haberme ido con él.

Naya: Ok, entiendo. Tienes que pensarlo mejor ahora, porque tienes 2 semanas para pensar qué harás. ¿Quieres realmente estar con él? Entonces tienes que arriesgarte

Darren: Pero él no me cree

Naya: Es normal, está inseguro. Tienes que demostrarle con hechos. A Chris le encanta el romance

Darren: Y yo soy pésimo para el romance

Naya: No puedo decirte qué es lo que tienes que hacer. Tiene que nacer de ti. De qué formas quieres demostrarle tu amor

Darren: - suspiró – Tienes razón, tal vez deba llamarlo para pedirle disculpas. No quiero que siga enojado conmigo

Naya: Esa es una muy buena idea para comenzar.

Darren: ¿Habrá llegado?

Naya: No lo creo, es muy pronto. Y llegará cansado, llámalo mañana

* * *

Día 1

Darren: - llamando por teléfono a Chris – Ayy, Chris contesta – después de insistir 4 veces más – Seguramente salió y se le quedó el celular en el hotel o lo tiene en silencio – mencionaba dándose ánimos.

* * *

Día 7

Darren: No Naya, no me contesta el teléfono ¿Y si le pasó algo?

Naya: No le ha pasado nada

Darren: ¿Cómo estás tan segura? ¿Hablaste con él?

Naya: No, pero Hemo sí

Darren: ¿Por qué no quiere hablar conmigo?

Naya: No lo sé. Podrías hablar con Heather, han hablado casi todos los días.

* * *

Día 8

Darren: Heather, ¿es cierto que has hablado con Chris?

Heather: Si, de hecho estuvimos hablando hace poco

Darren: Oh, yyy.. ¿No preguntó por mí? – mencionó esperanzado

Heather: Lo siento Dare, pero no

Darren: ¿Cómo está?

Heather: Ay, mi bebé está súper bien, lo _están_ pasando de maravillas

Darren: ¿Quiénes?

Heather: ¿Ah?

Darren: Dijiste 'están'. Heather dime

Heather: Aaah.. bue no.. Chris yy.. – dudando un poco – su familia. Obvio, su familia.

Darren: Hmm.. no te creo, pero ya lo averiguaré. Si hablas con él ¿puedes decirle que me devuelva las llamadas o los mensajes de texto? Gracias, chao.

* * *

Día 12

"No sé qué más hacer. No entiendo por qué no quieres hablar conmigo, pero te extraño – DC"

"Por favor perdóname, me estoy volviendo loco – DC"

"Vamos Chris, háblame. Aunque sea para decirme que me odias – DC"

"Cuando llegues el jueves, no podrás seguir arrancando de mí. Tenemos que hablar – DC"

"Lo siento, no debí irme, pero estaba asustado. Por favor háblame – DC"

* * *

Día 13

"Heather me dijo que no llegas el jueves ¿por qué? – DC"

"Odio esto, que no me hables, tengo que preguntarle a otras personas por ti. Todos me dicen que estás bien con 'tu familia' – DC"

"¿Conociste a alguien en Londres? ¿Es por eso que ya no quieres nada conmigo? – DC"

"Lo siento - DC"

"Lo siento - DC"

"Lo siento - DC"

"Lo siento - DC"

"Lo siento - DC"

"Te quiero. – DC"

"¡BASTA! Voy a apagar mi teléfono – CC"

"Chris, LO SIENTO. Te extraño no sabes cuánto. No hay un segundo en el día en que no piense en ti y en lo que casi pasó. ¿Puedo llamarte? – DC"

"¿Seguirás sin hablarme? – DC"

"TE QUIERO – DC"

"Por favor, deja de enviarme mensajes. Intento dormir y no puedo porque mi teléfono suena cada 5 minutos avisándome que tengo un mensaje nuevo. ¿Podrías parar, por favor? – CC"

"Te quiero – DC"

"¿Vas a seguir? Bien, te disculpo ¿Contento? Ahora, ¿Puedo dormir? – CC"

"Te quiero – DC"

"Darren, por favor, es en serio. Son las 4 de la madrugada. Quiero y necesito dormir. ¿Qué quieres? – CC"

"A ti. Te quiero – DC"

"¿Podemos hablar cuando regrese? – CC"

"Por supuesto que sí. Te quiero – DC"

"Te quiero – DC"

"Darren, por favor… – CC"

"Está bien, buenas noches. TE QUIEROOOOOOOOOOOO – DC"

* * *

Día 20

"Qué bueno que regresas mañana. Te he extrañado tanto. Tengo cosas que contarte, pero mejor cuando nos veamos – DC"

"Se me olvidaba. Te quiero – DC"

* * *

Día 21

"Me imagino que vienes en el avión. Te estaré esperando en el aeropuerto. Me muero de ganas por verte :D te quiero te quiero te quiero – DC"

* * *

Naya: ¿A dónde vas?

Darren: Al aeropuerto. Hoy llega Chris, así que iré a buscarlo. Estaba pensando que podría llevarle un ramo de flores o quizás…

Naya: ¡NO!

Darren: ¿Qué te pasa?

Naya: ¿Por qué mejor no esperas a que él llegue a su departamento? ¿Para qué vas a ir al aeropuerto? Tú sabe que no le gusta viajar, así que tiene que venir de mal humor y cansado

Darren: No te entiendo, primero me dices que tengo que arriesgarme y mostrarle mi amor con hechos y ahora me dices que no vaya a buscarlo ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Naya: Na..nada, pero ¿seguro que lo pensaste bien? Quizás es solo un enamoramiento tuyo, deberías olvidarte de él.

Darren: ¿Estás loca? Estoy más seguro que antes de lo que siento por él, lo quiero y quiero estar con él.

Naya: Pero.. quizás es un cariño de amigos, lo quieres como amigo, y quieres estar con él porque la pasan bien, pero nada más ¿Qué hay de tu noviecita?

Darren: No tengo novia y lo sabe, terminé con ella hace tiempo. Está bien, no iré a buscarlo. Iré por un café y luego a mi departamento y ya más tarde lo llamaré ¿mejor así?

Naya: Mucho mejor. Bueno, yo también me voy. Bye hobbit.

Darren: Bye Naya – Luego de haber pasado por Starbucks – Está loca si cree que no iré por MI castaño al aeropuerto. Estoy ansioso por verlo. Han sido 3 horribles semanas.

* * *

El vuelo había llegado un poco antes de lo previsto, por lo que Darren no alcanzó a ver a Chris, por lo tanto, se dirigió al departamento del castaño. Luego de tocar el timbre, Darren nunca se imaginó lo que vería.

Darren: - con la boca abierta tratando de emitir algún sonido – Wi...Wi...Will ¿Qué haces aquí?

Will: Ah, eras tú. Bueno, es el departamento de mi novio ¿Por qué no estaría aquí? – dijo sonriendo malévolamente

Darren: ¿Tú túuu NOVIO?

Will: Mira pulgarcito, no quiero que estés cerca de Chris, ¡déjalo en paz!

Darren: Eyy, yo no te he insultado y te informo por si no lo sabías. Trabajo con él, por eso tenemos que vernos siempre aunque te molesto y no sé por qué te estoy dando explicaciones. ¿Dónde está Chris? Necesito hablar con él.

Will: Me está esperando en la ducha – Éste sonreía por la cara que colocaba el moreno en ese momento – Así que mejor te largas porque no me gusta hacerlo esperar. Tú sabes a qué me refiero

Darren: - empujando la puerta y entrando a la fuerza al departamento - ¡CHRIIIIIIIIIIISSS! ¡CHRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSS!

Will: Cállate estúpido ¿Qué crees que haces? Sal de aquí – dijo agarrándolo del brazo y llevándolo hacia la salida -

Darren: ¡SUÉLTAME, PLAYBOY! – zafándose del agarre –

Chris: ¿Qué pasa aq… Darren?

Will: Ya se iba – dijo mirando desafiante a Darren –

Darren: ¡No te tengo miedo, muñequito de plástico! – Ante esto, el castaño no pudo evitar unas risitas que trató de disimular tosiendo – Necesito hablar con Chris y no me iré sin hacerlo

Will: Él no quiere hablar contigo, lárgate – dijo agarrándolo nuevamente del brazo para que se fuera

Chris: ¡WILL! ¿Qué estás haciendo? Déjalo. Saldré un momento – mencionó dirigiéndose a Will – voy a conversar con Darren y vuelvo – sin decir más los dos dejaron el departamento para dirigirse a un parque que se encontraba a unos metros del recinto. Ninguno dijo nada durante el camino hasta que llegaron a una banca y se sentaron. Pasaron unos minutos antes de que comenzaran a hablar.

Darren: ¿Estás con él?

Chris: Darren…

Darren: ¿Por qué? ¿Me mentiste todo el tiempo? ¿Nunca terminaste con él?

Chris: ¡NO! No te mentí

Darren: ¿Entonces? No te entiendo… estábamos bien antes de que te fueras. Bueno, sé que me comporté como un idiota y no debí irme ese día. Tal vez las cosas serían distintas ahora – dijo mirando el suelo – Pero yo te quiero Chris – susurró tomándolo de la barbilla para que pudiera ver la verdad en sus ojos, el castaño se zafó del agarre, mirando hacia otro lado - ¿Qué pasa? ¿No me quieres, es eso? –

Chris: Darren, estoy con Will. Volvimos en Londres.

Darren: ¿En Londres? ¿Él también estaba allá? – decía confundido

Chris: No, fuimos juntos

Darren: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Chris: Cálmate, fue coincidencia, nos encontramos en el avión y él tenía reservaciones en el mismo hotel, así que comenzamos a hablar y me pidió disculpas y me dijo que lo intentáramos una vez más. Al principio dudé, pero sus actos me demostraron que de verdad estaba arrepentido, así que aquí estamos.

Darren: ¿Te das cuenta de que eso no fue una coincidencia, verdad?

Chris: ¿Ah?

Darren: Qué coincidencia que se hayan ido en el mismo avión y que se quedaran en el mismo hotel. Demasiada coincidencia Chris.

Chris: ¿Estás enojado?

Darren: No, estoy feliz. Obvio que estoy enojado. Te quiero ¿por qué te cuesta tanto creerme? ¿Cómo quieres que te lo demuestre? Dime, por favor…

Chris: Darren, esto nunca hubiese funcionado, lo sabes. Tú eres heterosexual ¿lo olvidaste? Todo el mundo lo sabe, porque no te cansas de repetirlo. ¿Qué harás? ¿Gritarás que eres gay? ¿Que un día te despertaste y te diste cuenta de que te gustan los hombres? Por favor Darren, madura. No lo harás, porque eres cobarde y te da miedo que todo el mundo se entere de 'tu secreto'.

Darren: No es cierto..

Chris: Si lo es. Es mejor que las cosas entre nosotros se queden así. Además, es muy poco lo que grabaremos juntos esta temporada. De esta forma, tampoco estamos obligados a vernos mucho.

Darren: ¿Por qué haces todo tan difícil? Solo dime que me quieres y lo demás ya veremos cómo lo solucionamos

Chris: No puedo…

Darren: ¿Por qué no?

Chris: ¡PORQUE NO TE QUIERO! – mintió – Yo..yoo..

Darren: No digas nada, ya me quedó claro. Solo respóndeme algo y no te molesto más

Chris: Ok

Darren: ¿Por qué él? ¿Es mejor que yo? ¿Tiene mejor cuerpo que yo? Ok, mejor no respondas eso.

Chris: No te comportes como idiota

Darren: ¿Por qué lo elegiste a él sobre mí?

Chris: Él me hace sentir seguro, libre, me quiere mucho y yo a él ¿No puedes estar feliz por mí?

Darren: No, no puedo. Si no soy yo el que te hace feliz, entonces no. No te molestaré más si es lo que quieres…

Chris: No seas dramático

Darren: No quiero, no puedo verte con él

Chris: Entonces tendrás que cerrar los ojos o mirar para otro lado porque es mi novio y no hay vuelta atrás.

Darren: Pero es un idiota

Chris: No lo conoces

Darren: Con lo poco que lo conozco, es suficiente para darme cuenta de la clase de hombre que es ¿Es que no te das cuenta? Él solo quiere tu fama, quiere darse a conocer y en ti encontró la oportunidad perfecta

Chris: No hables así de él. Will no se compara en nada a Mía. Ella sí estaba contigo por fama. Si no fuera por ti, nadie la conocería.

Darren: No te metas con ella, tú no sabes nada. Nunca debí haber terminado con ella..

Chris: Bien – tragando saliva – vuelve con ella y con Dianna y revuélcate con todas las chicas del cast. Eso es lo que te encanta. Seguro con ellas nunca tuviste problemas para que tuvieran relaciones sexuales

Darren: Eso es… ¿Estás dolido? ¿Es porque no pude ese día, verdad?

Chris: NO, no es eso

Darren: Entonces explícame

Chris: ¡NO SOPORTO TU INSEGURIDAD! Un día sí, otro día no. Lo siento, pero ya me cansé. Y me voy porque mi novio me está esperando. Hasta luego Darren

Darren: Adiós Christopher. Pero esto no ha terminado, yo quiero estar contigo. ¡Maldita sea!

¡Te quiero!

Chris: No hagas esto más complicado de lo que ya es y déjame ser feliz con lo que decidí. Nos vemos para grabar.

* * *

_Me demoré un poco, tuve algunos problemillas con la historia, en especial con 'cierto' personaje, pero es que la historia la tenía pensada hace tiempo y bueno cada día que pasa aumenta mi desagrado hacia él, por lo tanto, me cuesta incluso escribir su nombre, pero espero no sea por mucho tiempo que aparezca acá. Veremos qué sucede._

_:)_


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO 13**

- Necesito tu ayuda

- ¿Will?

- Sí

- Me parece demasiado extraño que me estés llamando, apenas nos conocemos

- Lo sé, pero ambos podemos ganar con lo que te quiero proponer, escúchame

- Hmmm… no lo sé, pero te escucho, cuéntame

- Preferiría que nos viéramos en algún lugar

Las cosas no estaban marchando bien para Chris y Will, debido a que el castaño no tenía sentimientos hacia él, sino más bien hacia otro y el rubio lo notaba. De esta forma, tendría que actuar rápido porque sabía que lo podía perder nuevamente y no estaba dispuesto a que eso sucediera. Es por ello, que decidió buscar un aliado que sabía no podría fallar.

- ¿Vas a alguna parte? – dijo el castaño

- Este…sí, tengo una reunión de trabajo, tú sabes, no me tardo en llegar. ¿Te parece si cenamos juntos? Iremos al lugar que tú decidas

- Bueno, pero intenta llegar temprano, odio que me dejes plantado

- Te prometo que no lo haré – se acercó al castaño para depositar un beso casto y luego dirigirse hacia la puerta de la salida.

A Chris esto de la salida tan repentina le parecía extraño, ya que el rubio cuando tenía reuniones de trabajo siempre le avisan con días de anticipación. Además, debía sumar que lo había escuchado hablar por teléfono con alguien, pero como estaba en el baño no podía escuchar lo que decía.

Había pasado un poco más de 1 semana desde que regresó de Londres y no entendía qué hacía con Will, no lo quería, de eso estaba seguro, pero no le gustaba estar solo, no le bastaban sus mascotas, él quería un hombre en su vida, quería un novio, pero el rubio a pesar de serlo, no lo sentía así, iban a eventos juntos y se divertían, pero con Ashley también se divertía y no era precisamente su novia sino su mejor amiga ¿Qué estaba haciendo con Will? Se repetía todos los días. El rubio se había convertido en un amigo más. En un principio cuando los presentaron se sintió atraído por él, era guapo no podía negarlo, pero cuando llegó a conocerlo mejor, la atracción fue solo física porque el rubio no tenía temas de conversación interesante, si tenían algunos gustos similares como por los dinosaurios, pero a cualquiera pueden gustarle los dinosaurios ¿no? ¿Se la pasarían hablando de aquellos animales extintos todos los días? A Chris le gustaba hablar de otro tipo de cosas y con él definitivamente no podía.

- Quizás podría navegar un poco en internet para no aburrirme – se dirigió a su habitación en busca de laptop – Veamos, primero revisaré mi correo electrónico, hmmm, nada interesante. Quizás un poco de twitter me suba un poco el ánimo – se dirigió a las interacciones/menciones y comenzó a leer algunos de los comentarios que le dejaban sus seguidores, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención eran las fotografías y gifs de él y – Darren – suspiró – ¡Woah! No recordaba que había hecho eso con Dare – el castaño estaba sonrojado por las imágenes que veía - ¿Será real? No lo creo… ¿Así me mira Darren? No puede ser, debe ser photoshop, yo tengo esas imágenes en alguna parte – comenzó a revisar sus archivos y dio con algunas fotografías donde se podía apreciar a Darren mirándolo con ojos de enamorado – ¿Entonces no mentía? ¿Y ahora qué se supone que debo hacer? – siguió revisando sus archivos, tenía demasiadas fotografías con Darren, comenzó a sonreír – Si vieran todas estas fotos, se morirían – no podía evitar sonreír cada vez que veía al moreno en una fotografía. Luego de un momento, cerró sus archivos y volvió a twitter – pero ¡qué obsesión tienen con mi trasero! Al menos son cosas buenas – en eso sonó su teléfono celular – ¿Bueno?

- ¡Bebé! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

- Estaba revisando unas cosas ¿Por qué?

- Que te parece si te unes a nosotros

- ¿A quiénes?

- Bueno yo, Nay Nay, Lea, Cory…

- No lo creo, iré a cenar con Will

- Pero es temprano aún, puedes venir un rato a juntarte con nosotros, hace tiempo que no nos vemos

- Sí, lo sé, pero ¿y si mejor voy más tarde con Will?

- Ay, bebé tú sabes que él no nos simpatiza, pero tenemos que aceptarlo porque es tu novio, preferiríamos que no viniera. Además…

- ¡Ni siquiera le han dado una oportunidad! Y no quiero estar solo, ustedes van a estar con sus parejas

- Pero también…

- No lo sé

- Ay bebé no seas aburrido, ven un rato y después te vas con Will a cenar ¿Te parece?

- Está bien, un poco de diversión no me vendría mal, siento que estoy cayendo en depresión – comenzó a reír

- No digas eso, tú siempre eres muy alegre, ya, te esperamos. Te envío la dirección por mensaje de texto. Te quiero bebé, me muero por verte

- Yo también Hemo, nos vemos – cortó la llamada – pasar el rato con unos amigos es lo que necesito para dejar de pensar en Darren – se colocó su chaqueta de cuero café, acomodó su cabello, se roció un poco de perfume, tomó las llaves de su auto y se dirigió a la puerta.

Luego de unos minutos llegó al restaurant donde efectivamente se encontraba Hemo, Naya, Lea, Cory y ¿Darren? ¿Por qué Hemo no le había dicho? A la última persona que quería ver en esos momentos era el moreno, mejor sería dar media vuelta y volver a su hogar, cuando giró sobre sus talones sonó su teléfono celular avisándole que tenía un nuevo mensaje de texto

"Cariño, la reunión va a tardar más de lo esperado, no podré llegar lo siento ¿Por qué no invitas a Ashley a comer? – W"

Genial, ahora Will lo plantaba, nuevamente, tecleó una respuesta rápida

"No te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrado. Afortunadamente me acaban de invitar a cenar – C"

Apagó su teléfono, esta situación lo estaba molestando, hoy día cumplían un mes desde que volvieron y al parecer al rubio no le importaba, entonces ¿por qué estaban juntos? En eso lo sacaron de sus pensamientos

- ¿A dónde vas?

- ¿Perdón? – se volteó - ¡Ah! Hola…

- Te vi desde la ventana, ¿no nos vas a acompañar?

- No lo sé Darren, creo que no es lo mejor

- Tranquilo, que no te voy a comer. Aunque si quisieras… - lo miró pícaramente y el castaño no pudo evitar sonrojarse – lo siento, pero te extraño

- Mejor entremos, ya me habrán visto todos

- No lo creo, dije que iba al baño cuando te vi, pero ellos no se dieron cuenta. Estaba aburrido, parece una cita doble, yo solo miraba mi vaso de bebida hasta que te vi por la ventana ¿No quieres que vayamos a otro lado?

- No… la gente empieza a especular cosas cuando nos ven juntos

- Y cuando no nos ven juntos, igual lo hacen ¿Qué importa?

- ¿Y qué les digo? Me están esperando

- En realidad no. No sabíamos que vendrías

- ¿Heather no les dijo?

- No. Pero puedo entrar y decirles que me siento mal, así nos vamos a otro lugar

- ¡No!

- Prometo no intentar nada que no quieras

- Está bien

- Espérame aquí, no te muevas – se dirigió al restaurant

- ¡Espera! – lo alcanzó – no podemos irnos juntos ¿te parece si me voy primero?

- ¿Seguro? – dijo confundido – Recuerda que sé dónde vives así que puedo irte a buscar ¿no te arrancarás?

- No, confía en mí – dijo dedicándole una sonrisa – pero, no sé dónde podemos ir sin que nos vean

- A tu departamento no, porque no quiero encontrarme con Wi – hizo un gesto como queriendo vomitar, el castaño sonrió - ¿Vamos al mío?

- Sí – dijo casi inaudible – me voy, nos vemos allá – comenzó a caminar en dirección a su auto, el moreno suspiró y entró en el restaurant a explicarles a sus amigos que se iría porque se sentía mal, pero nadie le creyó, puesto que su cara decía todo lo contrario. Y es que no podía fingir, estaba demasiado feliz porque estaría a solas con el castaño en su departamento

- ¿Estás seguro de que te sientes mal? – dijo Lea mirándolo confundida

- Sí – dijo con una sonrisa

- ¿A quién viste? Y no nos mientas hobbit – preguntó Naya

- ¿Qué? No he visto a nadie ¿Por qué dicen eso? Me duele la cabeza, además ustedes están demasiado ocupados que ni siquiera han notado que estoy aquí – mencionó fingiendo estar dolido

- Eso no es cierto – dijo Heather tomándole la mano – invité a alguien más

- Pero mejor otro día, realmente no me siento bien – y esta vez puso en práctica sus años de actuación – lo siento chicos, sigan en lo suyo, yo me juntaré con Joey tal vez y salgamos a tomarnos unas cervezas

- Amigo, ¿no te sentías mal? – dijo Cory. Estaba tan nervioso y lo único que quería era irse para estar con el castaño. No quería ser grosero con sus amigos, pero si seguían así, tendría que serlo porque los minutos avanzaban y sabía que con Chris esos minutos eran oro.

- Este sí… bueno, me puede ir a hacer compañía al departamento para no estar solo

- Si quieres te podemos acompañar – mencionó Lea

- ¡NO! Lo siento, no, ustedes quédense acá no más. Otro día podemos salir todos, será mejor que me vaya

- Sí, no creo que quieras llegar tarde – se volteó confundido a mirar a Heather quien tenía su celular en la mano ¿Acaso ella sabía? Claramente no, pero había recibido un mensaje de texto que decía

"Lo siento, se me presentó un problema y no podré llegar, saluda a los chicos de mi parte - C"

Ella intuía que 'ese problema' tenía nombre y apellido. Hace unos minutos atrás cuando Darren había ido 'al baño' le pareció ver el auto de Chris, pero no estaba segura.

- ¿Cómo? ¿El hobbit tiene una cita y no nos había dicho nada? No tenías para qué inventar que estabas enfermo – dijo Naya, burlándose

- No, no no yo no tengo una cita – dijo nervioso – no sé de qué hablas Heather

- No me hagan caso, que te vaya bien Darren y ojalá las cosas mejoren pronto, perdón, que te mejores pronto – Sí, ella sabía.

- Sí, claro. Adiós – prácticamente corrió para salir del restaurant, estaba con los nervios de punta. Varios minutos después llegó a su departamento y respiró aliviado al ver el auto de Chris, él lo estaba esperando. Sintió vibrar su celular, lo sacó y vio un mensaje

"Te demoraste, estaba a punto de irme – C"

Sonrió, tenía que hacer las cosas bien con el castaño. Quería estar con él, de eso estaba seguro. Le envió una respuesta

"No seas impaciente, ya llegó por quien llorabas – D"

Pudo apreciar que el castaño reía viendo su teléfono celular

"¿Eso es todo? ¿Nos quedaremos afuera enviándonos mensajes de texto? – C"

El moreno salió de su trance, obvio no era lo que él quería, pero estar a solas con el castaño lo asustaba un poco, más bien sus reacciones al tenerlo cerca. Se bajó del auto y el castaño hizo lo mismo. Se dirigieron al ascensor, ninguno de los dos emitió palabra, cuando se cerraron las puertas, ambos estaban nerviosos

- Creo que esto no está bien

- ¿Por qué no? – dijo confundido el moreno

- Siento como si estuviera engañando a mi novio

- Pero no hemos hecho nada, solo somos 2 _amigos_ que van a pasar el rato, no es como si no hubiésemos hecho esto antes

- Lo sé, pero ahora es distinto, porque tú no me ves como un amigo más

- ¿Tú me ves como un amigo? – preguntó el moreno. En ese mismo momento las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y fue un alivio para el castaño, sería mejor evitar ese tipo de preguntas, porque sinceramente él no sabía cómo responderlas – te salvó la campana, ven, vamos

Se dirigieron al departamento, una vez dentro

- Estás actuando extraño, ya has estado aquí, siéntate. ¿Quieres algo?

- Una Coca Cola Light, por favor

- Relájate Chris, no te voy a morder, en serio – dijo burlándose. El castaño suspiró ¿Qué estaba haciendo en el departamento de Darren? Y los 2 solos. Tenía claro que no le temía a Darren, sino a él mismo. El moreno le entregó una lata de bebida y la recibió y le sonrió en modo de agradecimiento

- ¿Qué haremos? – preguntó el castaño tratando de sonar más relajado

- Hmm... ¿Ya comiste? Podría preparar algo para ti, quiero decir para los dos – se corrigió nervioso. Esto no estaba funcionando, los 2 estaban sumamente nerviosos

- ¿Quizás podríamos cocinar los dos? – preguntó tímidamente le castaño

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! – respondió efusivamente el moreno – acompáñame a la cocina

- ¿Qué quieres comer? – preguntó el castaño dirigiéndose hacia la cocina

- Yo debería preguntarte eso, eres mi invitado, pero prefiero la comida italiana – dijo el moreno siguiendo sus pasos

- ¡Lasagna! – gritó el castaño

- Bien, lasagna será – dijo sonriendo el moreno

- ¿Tienes tomates? – preguntó mirando de un lado hacia otro buscándolos

- Sí, están en el refrigerador

El castaño buscó los tomates en el lugar donde le habían indicado y luego fue por un chuchillo para picarlos, cuando estaba haciéndolo, se le acercó el moreno por atrás

- No lo estás haciendo bien – susurró y el castaño saltó del susto – disculpa, no te quería asustar

- ¡Oh! No te preocupes, y según tú ¿cómo debo hacerlo? – dijo en tono desafiante

- Así – aun detrás del castaño, llevó sus manos hacia las de él para guiarlo. Su mano derecha estaba encima de la mano derecha del castaño que era la que sostenía el cuchillo y comenzó a moverle la mano lentamente. Mientras que las otras sujetaban el tomate. El castaño ladeó un poco su cabeza hacia la derecha y se encontró con la del moreno. Ambos se miraron, podían sentir la respiración del otro y no lo pudieron evitar, devoraron sus bocas con hambre de deseo y desesperación, el castaño se giró y rodeó con sus manos el cuello del moreno, mientras que el Darren rodeaba con sus brazos la cintura de Chris. Los tomates y el cuchillo quedaron olvidados en la mesa.

Luego de unos segundos se separaron por la falta de aire, pero sin soltarse, ambos se miraron y sonrieron, en sus rostros se podía apreciar cuanto habían extrañado eso y cuanto deseaban que pudiera ser eterno, pero algo en el castaño lo hizo reaccionar y sin soltarlo

- Esto no está bien, no sé qué me haces Darren, das vuelta mi mundo. No puedo pensar coherentemente cuando estoy contigo. Tengo novio.

- Yo te quiero de verdad, no sé desde hace cuánto tiempo, pero creo que siempre me he sentido atraído hacia ti. El beso de Dublín es una prueba

- No me lo recuerdes, me trajo muchos problemas, nadie creía que entre nosotros no había nada y me costó mi relación con Max

- ¿Lo extrañas? – preguntó asustado

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! – el moreno suspiró aliviado

- Pero estás con ese tipo que no sé de dónde lo sacaste – dijo enojado

- Te ves lindo así celoso – con su mano le acomodó un mechón de su cabello

- ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – gritó alejándose del moreno

- Es en serio, quizás no es la mejor forma para pedírtelo, y tú tienes que terminar con ese tipo, pero te quiero – se acercó al castaño y tomó su mano – y quiero estar contigo ¿Qué me dices?

- Darren, no lo sé

- Respóndeme, ¿Quieres estar conmigo?

- Sí – ambos se sorprendieron de lo rápido que dio su respuesta

- ¿Entonces qué te detiene?

- Tengo miedo, de que me lastimes, no quiero sufrir

- No te puedo asegurar que seremos como un cuento de Disney con el 'vivieron felices por siempre', pero haré todo lo posible para que nuestra relación sea la mejor, quiero hacerte feliz

- Yo quiero ser feliz a tu lado, a la mierda todo el mundo, si quiero ser tu novio – lo atrajo hacia él para perderse en un beso tierno y lleno de amor – ¡Espera!

- ¿Qué pasó ahora?

- No puedo ser tu novio

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? Ya me dijiste que sí, no te puedes retractar – dijo el moreno estirando el labio inferior

- No tontito, si quiero ser tu novio, pero primero debo terminar con Will

- Entiendo, pero ¿podemos seguir besándonos?

- Por supuesto que sí

Ambos continuaron besándose, minutos después se dedicaron a cocinar, los dos se dedicaban miradas y risitas, mientras la comida estaba en el horno ellos seguían con su sesión de besos a la que ahora le habían agregado caricias. Las manos del castaño recorrían la espalda y los costados del moreno, mientras que las manos del moreno se habían depositado en su parte favorita, el trasero del castaño, pero es que lo volvía loco ese trasero, le daba pequeños apretones y masajeaba. Los besos ya no eran los labios, eran en el cuello, los hombros, iban bajando, las cosas se estaban saliendo de control, pero en eso sonó la campana avisándoles que la comida estaba lista, se separaron, ambos respirando agitadamente entre risitas

- Creo que podríamos comer en mi recámara – dijo el moreno ya con la respiración más controlada. El castaño asintió moviendo la cabeza, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios

- Sí, vamos

Los dos corrieron a la habitación de Darren. El castaño tomó el cuello del moreno y lo atrajo hacia él para comenzar a besarse. Poco a poco fueron despojándose de sus ropas que caían en el suelo de esa habitación. Ambos llegaron a la cama en ropa interior y sin soltar la boca del otro.

El castaño comenzó a depositar besos en el torso desnudo del moreno y con su lengua jugó con uno de sus pezones. El moreno arqueaba la espalda, mientras el castaño seguía jugando con sus pezones, succionándolos. Poco a poco fue bajando, hasta llegar a los bóxers, pero eso no le impidió que siguiera depositando besos en ese cuerpo. Por encima de esa tela de algodón depositó unos besos que hicieron al moreno retorcerse en la cama y a su miembro colocarse cada vez más duro. El castaño seguía jugando ahí y comenzó a morder suavemente por encima de la tela el miembro del moreno.

- Ya Chris, no más, por favor, me estás torturando – dijo el moreno tomándolo por los hombros para que parara

- ¿Nnno no te gusta? – dijo confundido

- ¡Oh sí! ¡Me encanta!, pero mejor me quito esto, que solo está estorbando – señaló su ropa interior, para quitársela velozmente – ahora sí, pero estoy en desventaja – mencionó señalando la ropa interior del castaño, el cual sonrió y también se la quitó.

- ¿Tienes preservativo verdad? – preguntó esperanzado el castaño

- Sí – se movió a la mesita de noche para tomar uno – acá – mostró el preservativo agitando su mano. El castaño suspiró aliviado, no quería revivir lo de la vez anterior.

Estaban arrodillados encima de la cama. Se perdieron en un beso candente mientras las manos del castaño jugaban con los risos del moreno, éste tenía sus manos, más bien sus dedos en los pezones del menor, dándole pequeños pellizcos. Así continuaron por un momento, hasta que el moreno dejó sus labios para besar el cuello del castaño, succionándolo y dándole suaves mordiscos para luego pasar su lengua en el mismo lugar. Seguro esas marcas serían visibles horas después, pero a ninguno le importaba, solo se estaban dejando llevar por el momento y sus sentimientos. Se tiraron en la cama, el moreno encima del castaño, sus miembros erectos se rozaban, haciendo que los dos jadearan excitados. El moreno depositó un casto beso en el miembro del castaño, haciendo que éste arqueara su cadera e impulsándola hacia arriba. Se estaban volviendo locos, querían más.

El castaño tragó saliva para aclarar su garganta – ¿Tienes.. – intentaba hablar, pero el moreno estaba lamiendo su miembro y depositando besos en él, lo cual hacía que se retorciera en la cama de placer. Cuando Darren introdujo el miembro del castaño en su boca, ya no había vuelta atrás, esto sí que era nuevo para él y a la mierda sus dudas sexuales ¡Le encantaba! Probó el líquido preseminal, nunca antes había hecho algo así y ya quería probar todo del castaño. Siguió masturbándolo con su boca mientras el menor tenía sus manos en la cabeza del moreno acariciando aquellos risos que lo volvían loco.

– Daaa rrrrreeen yaaaaa – el moreno entendió perfectamente, así que cuando iba a sacar el miembro de su boca lo hizo con sus dientes lentamente y lo fue deslizando hacia fuera. Eso bastó para que el castaño se corriera y el moreno pudiera tragarlo. Probar al castaño había resultado tan excitante para ambos, levantó la vista y se encontró con aquellos ojos azules que lo veían lamiendo el semen de sus labios. Chris lo tomó de los hombros, para levantarlo, nunca antes había hecho aquello, pero en Darren, todo le parecía tan excitante que no lo dudó ni un segundo, quería probar de su corrida, pero quería hacerlo de la boca del moreno. Luego de ese beso donde ambos saborearon del semen del menor mezclado con sus salivas, se separaron por falta de oxígeno. El moreno aún tenía un gran problema en su entrepierna, así que llevó una de sus manos para solucionarlo cuando

– ¡Nonono! – Gritó el castaño y respiró hondo – ¿Tienes… lubricante, verdad? – musitó jadeando

– ¡Mierda! – gruñó el castaño, lo había olvidado. Quizás improvisar con algo lo salvaría esta vez, pero necesitaba comprar un frasco de lubricante, uno grande. Se le ocurrió algo – ¿Aceite? – dijo esperanzado, pero el castaño lo miró horrorizado para luego cambiar su rostro a alegre, incluso soltó unas risitas.

Así que le tomó la mano al moreno y se llevó uno de los dedos a su boca, comenzó a meter y sacar el dedo para humedecerlo con su propia saliva, luego metió dos dedos y continuó haciendo lo mismo. El moreno antes de que se secara la saliva de sus dedos, los llevó a la entrada del castaño, el cual gimió al sentir esa intromisión. El moreno metía y sacaba los dedos.

- ¿Está bien así?

- Ssss… ssi..ii – gimió el castaño – ttte..ee neee..cesi to – intentaba hablar, pero las sensaciones que le provocaba el moreno solo con sus dedos, no lo dejaban pensar con cordura ¿Cómo se sentiría con el miembro de Darren en su interior?

Ya no aguantaba más, sacó los dedos del moreno de su interior emitiendo un gemido. Tomó con su mano el miembro erecto y duro que lo hacía ver más grande y grueso aún y lo llevó sin pensarlo hacia su entrada

- Te necesito dentro mío, ahora – dijo el castaño mirándolo a los ojos. Cuando la cabeza del miembro del moreno rozó la entrada y ambos jadearon ante el contacto, algo hizo reaccionar al mayor.

- ¡Para! – gritó desesperado

- Darren te necesito – decía el castaño sin soltar el miembro del moreno e intentando llevarlo a su entrada nuevamente

- ¡Preservativo! – gritó. El castaño reaccionó y soltó el miembro del moreno.

- ¡Mierda! Apúrate – dijo molesto

- Ya, ya, tranquilo – dijo el moreno mientras abría el preservativo nervioso

- Estoy esperando Darren ¿No sabes abrir un maldito condón? – comenzaba a desesperarse

- Sí, ya ahora sí – dijo el moreno mientras se colocaba el condón en su miembro erecto dispuesto a penetrar al castaño – Mírame, te quiero, esto es completamente nuevo para mí, pero

– ¿Darren me darás un discurso, AHORA? Trae tu polla y métemela – Lo interrumpió el castaño y el moreno lo miró asombrado, abrió la boca para seguir con su 'discurso' pero la cerró al instante.

Separó las piernas del castaño y alineó su miembro a la entrada del menor. Ambos se encontraron con la mirada, parecía como si el moreno estuviera pidiéndole permiso. El castaño asintió con la cabeza sin perder el contacto visual que tenían los dos y lentamente fue sintiendo como se introducía el miembro de Darren

- ¿Te estoy lastimando? – dijo asustado el moreno, al ver la reacción del castaño. Emitió unos gemidos y por su cara parecía que estaba sufriendo

- Nnnoo no – tragó saliva – Sigue, por favor

- Está bien – se agachó y lo besó. Se estaban perdiendo en ese beso donde sus lenguas se habían encontrado, cuando el castaño levantó su cadera para terminar de embestir el miembro del moreno, el cual se sorprendió gratamente. Ambos con la respiración agitada por el beso y la penetración. El castaño abrió sus ojos azules cegados por el deseo, para encontrarse con los avellana del moreno que lo veían igual a él.

- Muévete – dijo el castaño. El moreno tragó duro y comenzó a moverse, en un principio lentamente, no quería lastimar al menor, además de que se estaba familiarizando con esta nueva sensación que no quería que se acabara y por la cara y los sonidos que salían de la boca del castaño, podía intuir que él también estaba a gusto. Fue aumentando el ritmo de sus embestidas y el menor movía su cadera para hacerlas más profundas y provocar mayor placer en los dos.

Los gemidos eran callados por besos devoradores. Nunca antes había sentido un placer que se le igualara ¿En qué había perdido todo este tiempo? Desde que conoció al castaño sintió una atracción hacia él, pero creía que era admiración, no podía ser otra cosa, se decía en ese entonces, pero ahora lo entendía todo. Sí, lo admiraba, estaba claro de eso, pero se había sentido atraído por él como en algún momento lo estuvo por alguna mujer, incluso más, siempre quería estar cerca de él, cada vez que lo miraba aunque el castaño no estuviera prestándole atención o hablando con otras personas, él sonreía. Era amor, siempre estuvo enamorado de él, por eso sus relaciones no funcionaban, siempre terminaba hablando de lo maravilloso que era Chris por horas ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Ahora que estaba en su interior y se sentía tan a gusto lo podía decir. Estaba enamorado de Christopher Colfer y estaba haciéndole el amor. De pronto, sintió cómo el menor se contraía y apretaba más su miembro, lo cual fue suficiente para llegar ambos a tener un orgasmo placentero.

– Te amo – dijo casi inaudible el moreno y cayó rendido encima del castaño, pasaron unos minutos aun intentando controlar sus respiraciones hasta que alguno dijera algo. El castaño no estaba seguro si había oído bien, no podía preguntarle ¿verdad? – Disculpa – murmuró y salió de su interior para caer rendido al lado del menor – esto fue… no tengo palabras para describirlo – el castaño sonrió, realmente esta experiencia con Darren había sido magnífica. ¿Podrían tal vez iniciar una relación? Ahora se sentía arrepentido de lo conversado con Ryan, ya no quería que Kurt tuviera un interés amoroso, ni siquiera quería que Klaine terminara ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando aprovó eso? Ahora quería pasar todo el tiempo con Darren, pero no grabarían tanto juntos, de hecho casi nada, estarían en lugares distintos ¿Cómo podían llevar una relación así? Estarían igual que Kurt y Blaine, pero la diferencia era que entre Darren y Chris no habría engaño. El castaño estaba seguro que él sería fiel, pero Darren, ¿sería capaz de engañarlo?

* * *

_Ojalá que la espera haya valido la pena._

_Intentaré actualizar más seguido, ya que, El Colega esta semana termina._

_En el próximo capítulo sabremos con quién estaba hablando W y qué está tramando._

_Gracias por sus comentarios y los que aún siguen la historia :)_

_Espero sus reviews._


	14. Chapter 14

_Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última actualización, lo siento u.u pero aquí estoy nuevamente :) _

_¡Que lo disfruten!_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 14**

El día transcurrió entre arrumacos y diciéndose cosas las lindas al oído. Ambos se olvidaron del mundo por esa tarde, eran solo ellos dos. Cuando llegó la noche, el castaño ya tenía que partir a su hogar.

— ¿Es necesario que te vayas? — preguntó esperanzado el moreno

— Sí, tú sabes que tengo que irme, tengo que hablar con Will — al moreno no le gustó escuchar el nombre de su rival, pero comprendía que sería lo correcto para que ellos pudiesen comenzar una relación como corresponde

— Ok, pero después vuelves ¿Sí? aún debemos comernos esa lasagna — ambos sonrieron

— Sí, volveré para cenar contigo — depositó un beso casto en los labios del moreno y se levantó de la cama a buscar su ropa que había quedado regada por el suelo. Mientras se vestía, Darren lo miraba desde la cama con ojos de enamorado — ¿Qué tanto me miras? — preguntó el castaño

— Estaba admirando tu belleza — Chris se sonrojó — Estaba ciego antes o quizás no quería admitirlo, pero ya no más. Chris quiero estar contigo por siempre

— Darren, debo confesarte que me da miedo, esto es tan lindo. Hace tanto tiempo que quería estar así contigo y ahora que es real, me asusta que no sea como lo soñé — el castaño agachó la cabeza y el moreno se acercó y le tomó las manos

— Mírame — le pidió al castaño y este obedeció — No te puedo asegurar que nada malo pasará, pero yo quiero estar contigo y tú conmigo ¿Verdad? — Preguntó y Chris asintió con la cabeza — entonces, debemos estar felices porque estamos juntos y en un rato más ya nadie nos molestará — tomó la cara del castaño para besarlo tiernamente. Chris tenía una extraña sensación, quería estar feliz, pero algo le decía que era mejor no apresurarse.

— Tu teléfono está sonando — dijo el castaño en los labios del moreno

— No quiero contestar — el teléfono dejó de sonar y ellos siguieron besándose como si no hubiera un mañana, pero nuevamente los interrumpió el sonido del teléfono

— En serio, debe ser importante — se separaron. Darren tomó su teléfono celular y vio quién lo estaba llamando. Se sorprendió y en un acto reflejo cortó la llamada. Chris que no le había despegado la vista, le pareció extraño lo que había hecho — ¿Por qué cortaste la llamada? — dijo el castaño arqueando la ceja izquierda

— Este... No es nadie importante — mencionó Darren intentando sonar tranquilo

— ¿Quién era Darren? — preguntó serio

— ...un amigo

— Ah ok — dijo no muy convencido — entonces no te molestará que — le quitó el teléfono celular de las manos — eche un vistazo ¿Verdad? — Darren abrió los ojos como plato y tragó duro, mientras Chris revisaba quién lo había estado llamando — ¿ELLA? ¿POR QUÉ TE ESTÁ LLAMANDO ELLA, DARREN? — gritó el castaño, levantando el celular para mostrar el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla. El moreno no sabía qué decir, él no tenía contacto con _ella_ desde que habían terminado, pero sabía que cometió un error al mentirle diciendo que era un amigo quien lo estaba llamando

— Cálmate — dijo Darren intentando tranquilizarlo — por favor discúlpame, no quise mentirte, me tomó por sorpresa, no sé por qué me llamó, yo no he hablado con ella desde que cortamos. Tampoco me interesa hablar con ella. Cariño créeme por favor, ella no significa nada para mí. Mira, si me vuelve a llamar, le contestaré y colocaré altavoz para que puedas escuchar, ¿Bueno? — el castaño no parecía muy convencido. Si ellos habían terminado ¿Por qué lo estaba llamando? Era muy extraño.

— Sí, ya me tengo que ir — dijo el castaño alejándose

— ¡Hey! ¿Estás enojado? Cariño, ven, no te vayas así — lo acercó a él y rodeó con sus brazos su cintura. Por su parte, el castaño lo rodeó con sus brazos en el cuello

— No me gusta que te llame ella — mencionó el castaño con voz de bebé — tú sabes que no la soporto, es una pesada.

— ¡Ay Chris! Tienes que saber que yo solo quiero estar contigo — dijo el moreno, depositando un beso casto en los labios del castaño.

— Yo también quiero estar contigo. Así que será mejor que me vaya para aclarar las cosas con Will y que nosotros podamos empezar una relación como corresponde — se volvieron a besar — Nos vemos más tarde — se despidió el castaño, saliendo de la casa de Darren para irse a su departamento.

Mientras conducía iba nervioso, no sabía qué le diría, ¿se alteraría? ¿Lo tomaría bien? ¿Podrían ser amigos? Inmediatamente descartó la última idea de su cabeza. A Darren definitivamente no le gustaría que siguiera en contacto con él, era muy celoso, pero a Chris le encantaba que lo celara porque así le demostraba lo interesado que estaba en él. A pesar de lo nervioso, estaba feliz. Haber dado ese paso con Darren había sido magnífico, mejor de cómo lo había soñado infinidades de veces. Por fin podrían estar juntos, solo faltaba arreglar un último detalle, _Will_.

Estacionó su auto y se percató de que el auto de Will estaba estacionado, tomó una bocanada de aire y se dispuso a bajar.

— Ahora o nunca — respirando hondo entró al departamento donde lo esperaba Will con una cara de pocos amigos.

— Ho o o la — mencionó el castaño nervioso

— Hola — dijo serio el rubio — te estuve llamando a tu celular

— Oh, olvidé que est….

— ¿No sé para qué tienes celular si lo tienes apagado? ¿Qué pasa si hay una emergencia? ¿Si algo le sucede a Hannah?

— No metas a mi hermana en esto — Se defendió el castaño — Mira Will, lo único que hacemos es discutir, me invitas a comer y me dejas plantado, siempre tienes algo que hacer. Esto no es sano, ya no me gusta cómo va esta relación

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando? — Mencionó confundido el rubio — Ahh ya entiendo — dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios

— ¿Cómo? — Preguntó confundido

— Quieres terminar conmigo para correr a los brazos de ese marica que no se atreve a salir del clóset ¿Te estuviste revolcando con él? — dijo despectivamente el rubio, haciendo enojar al castaño

— ¡Estás loco! Mira las cosas que dices. No sé cómo pude estar contigo, eres de lo peor, será mejor que salgas de mi departamento y no vuelvas más. Ya basta de mantenerte, consíguete un trabajo y haz algo útil, deja de seguirme a todos lados, ¡NO ME DEJAS RESPIRAR! — gritó furioso

— Nunca, escúchame bien, NUNCA vas a ser feliz con ese tipo, él nunca podrá ofrecerte lo que yo, él es un cobarde, no tiene los cojones para que lo vean contigo en público. Además — respiró hondo, intentando tranquilizarse — Hay algo que tienes que saber de él

— ¿Qué debo saber? — preguntó confundido Chris — ¿Qué sabes tú de Darren?

— Él… te engaña

— ¿Me engaña? — lo miró extrañado — ¿Por qué dices que me engaña? Nosotros no tenemos nada

— No soy estúpido Chris — caminó dándole la espalda — pero si tú quieres estar con él, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer. ¿Por qué no me puedes ver con los mismos ojos que lo ves a él? ¿Por qué no puedes amarme como lo amas a él? ¿Por qué? Dime Chris, ¿Qué debo hacer? — el castaño no dijo nada — Entiendo… — tomó una bocanada de aire — Espero seas feliz con él. Me imagino que ya te contó que será papá, dale mis felicidades a él y a _Mia_

— ¿Ddd..d..de qué essstás hablblblando? — tartamudeó el castaño

— Oh, lo siento, olvida lo que dije

— Dijiste que ¿Darren va a ser padre? — el mayor asintió con la cabeza y de pronto el castaño sentía que le faltaba el oxígeno, comenzó a respirar irregulablemente

— ¿Chris? No te ves bien, tranquilo, quizás Mia solo tiene un retraso, a las mujeres siempre les sucede ¿no? — se estaba colocando nervioso, tampoco quería matarlo con la noticia — Inspira por la nariz y exhala por la boca, no tan rápido — el menor intentó obedecer, tomó un cojín y lo acercó a su pecho apretándolo contra él — Te traeré un vaso de agua — se dirigió a la cocina con una sonrisa en los labios, esto era bueno, podría sacar a Darren del camino, sabía que Chris no le perdonaría haberlo engañado y por lo poco que conocía a Darren, sabía que el moreno no dejaría a Mia sola en esto. Las cosas estaban marchando bien, tomó su celular y comenzó a escribir rápidamente un mensaje, cuando terminó lo volvió a meter en su pantalón.

"_Ya cumplí con mi parte, Chris ya lo sabe. Ahora te toca a ti, has un buen trabajo."_

Mia leía el mensaje con una sonrisa en su rostro, sabía que el moreno no tardaría en abrir la puerta, guardó su celular en su cartera.

Pasaron unos pocos segundos y Darren abrió, aturdido se encontró con la castaña que lo miraba con una gran sonrisa. Ella lo había estado llamando a su celular, pero no entendía para qué, ahora lo sabría y por la sonrisa de ella, ya temía que le pudiera decir, no era bueno.

— Hola Mia — saludó el moreno

— Darren, cariño, no contestabas mis llamadas — acusó la castaña

— Estaba ocupado — se defendió — ¿Deseas entrar?

— Por supuesto — pensó que el moreno dejaría que ella entrara primero, pero fue él y luego ella — ¿Dónde quedaron tus modales Darren? ¿Las damas primero?

— Oh, lo siento, _no vi ninguna dama por aquí_ — susurró para él mismo. Mia hizo caso omiso ante las palabras de él, aunque ni siquiera escuchó lo que murmuraba — ¿Qué haces aquí? Nosotros no tenemos nada de qué hablar

— ¿Por qué estás tan insoportable? Deberías tratarme mejor ¿Puedo sentarme? — preguntó

— No sé qué tramas, pero he tenido un maravilloso día, así que no quiero que vengas a arruinármelo, dime lo que tengas que decir y luego te puedes ir, por favor

— Está bien — mencionó de mal humor la castaña. Tomó una bocanada de aire y cambió sus facciones de su rostro por alegría — Será mejor que te sientes, lo que vengo a decirte es algo delicado — Darren frunció el ceño, esto no podía ser bueno, hizo lo que le ordenó la castaña — Mira, sé que nosotros terminamos hace un tiempo, pero…

— Al grano Mia, tengo que salir y se me hace tarde — interrumpió el moreno

— Este… — respiró profundo, miró hacia al moreno que no le quitaba la vista de encima, quizás podría notar su nerviosismo, tenía que relajarse sino Darren notaría que algo pasaba — Estoy embarazada — dijo Mía, dejando atónito a Darren

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Tienes que estar bromeando, y déjame decirte que es una muy mala broma

— Creo que sabes muy bien cómo y no estoy bromeando — sonrió la castaña

— No estoy para juegos tuyos, nosotros no...

— ¿Me crees capaz de jugar con algo así? Darren que poco me conoces ¿Acaso no recuerdas el mes pasado en la fiesta de Devon? Creo que tomaste más de la cuenta, pero nosotros lo pasamos de maravilla — Darren no comprendía, no podía estarle pasando esto ¿Por qué ahora que podía estar con Chris? No era justo.

— No Mia, eso no puede ser — se llevó las manos a la cabeza y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación.

— Darren, no sé por qué te asombras tanto, tendrás un hijo ¿No te hace feliz la noticia? — preguntó la castaña.

— ¿Uu uun hijo? — se sentó en uno de los sillones, tratando de asimilar esta información — ¿Estás segura?

— Sí — respondió rápidamente — Creo que lo mejor será casarnos, no quiero que empiecen hablar mal de mí...

¿Casarse? ¿Casarse con Mia? Esto debía ser una vil pesadilla, no había otra explicación. Se pellizcó el brazo mientras pensaba _"tengo que despertar, tengo que despertar"_, pero por más fuerte que se pellizcaba no despertó. Estaba sucediendo realmente.

— ¿Qué haces? — preguntó extrañada Mia. A Darren se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, pero no iba a llorar, no ahora, tal vez más tarde.

— Mia, necesito que me dejes solo — mencionó serio Darren

— Está bien, me iré, pero llámame cuando te sientas mejor. Tenemos que organizar nuestra boda — sonrió la castaña y depositó un beso en su mejilla. Se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida — Lo olvidaba, cariño, tienes que ir a pedir mi mano. Nos vemos, bye.

El ruido de la puerta al cerrarse lo hizo volver de su transe. Necesitaba a Chris, lo necesitaba ahora. Tomó las llaves de su auto y se dirigió a su departamento. No supo cómo llegó, no recordaba haber conducido, pero ya se encontraba en el estacionamiento, para su sorpresa reconoció el auto de Will. No, esto no era bueno. Subió rápidamente y se encontró con la puerta semi abierta, escuchó unos sollozos y se apresuró a entrar. Al hacerlo vio a Chris sentado en un sillón ¿Llorando?

— ¿Qué le hiciste, imbécil? — gritó Darren, en dirección a Will. Ambos saltaron asustados, no se dieron cuenta en qué momento había entrado

— ¿Qué le hice? — rió Will — Warren...

— Es Darren — escupió el moreno

— Está bien, guarén, digo Darren — sonrió mirando al moreno que lo observaba con odio — Yo no he hecho nada más que estar aquí para él cada vez que lo arruinas

— ¿De qué estás hablando? Mira cómo lo tienes — apuntó hacia Chris y Will comenzó a reír

— ¡Ya cállense! — gritó molesto el castaño — ¿Por qué no se van los dos? Déjenme tranquilo — se limpió las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir — Will, no necesito tu lástima, por favor ándate

— Ya lo escuchaste — interrumpió Darren con una sonrisa

— Pero Chris... no puedes ser tan tonto de caer nuevamente en los trucos de este tipo

— Creo que ese es mi problema y no el tuyo — Se defendió Chris

— Si es lo que quieres, ya sabes que siempre estaré para ti, incluso para juntar todos los pedazos rotos de tu corazón cada vez que a éste — dijo despectivamente — se le ocurre rompértelo, ya sabes dónde encontrarme — dicho eso se alejó y se fue del departamento.

Darren tragó saliva. Chris seguía sentado mirando hacia un punto fijo, sin emitir palabra y Darren lo observaba sin saber qué decir. Chris reaccionó y fijó su mirada en Darren, sus ojos se encontraron y el moreno comenzó a acercarse, temeroso tomó las manos de Chris. El castaño se quitó del agarre y su rostro cambió de expresión automáticamente a desagrado.

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó en voz baja Darren — Creí que estábamos bien

— ¿Bien? ¿BIEN? Darren ¡me mentiste! El tiempo que estuve en Europa recibí un sinfín de mensajes tuyos jurándome amor, mientras TÚ TE REVOLCABAS CON MIA — escupió el castaño — ¿Por qué Darren? — preguntó más calmado — ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Tanto me odias?

— ¿Odiarte? ¿De qué hablas? Jamás podría odiarte — respiró hondo — Tenemos que hablar

— No tenemos nada de qué hablar, para mí todo está muy claro. Felicidades

— ¿Felicidades? — preguntó sorprendido el moreno

— Sí, vas a ser papá, ¿No? — argumentó Chris y Darren no sabía dónde meterse, sus ojos se aguaron, quería hablar, pero temía que su voz lo traicionara. Luego de unos segundos intentó calmarse.

— ¿Cómo te enteraste? — preguntó mirando al suelo.

— Will me contó — dijo tranquilamente Chris, pero Darren frunció el ceño

— ¿Will? ¿Y ese cómo se enteró?

— Yo qué sé, quizás Mía le dijo — ambos se miraron confundidos — realmente no le pregunté, pero ellos no se conocen ¿Verdad?

— No, nunca se han visto — se dejó caer en un sillón — ¿No te parece raro? — miró al castaño que se mordía el labio inferior — Yo no recuerdo haber estado con Mia, diablos, ¡no he estado con ella en meses!

— ¿Eee...estás seguro? — preguntó tímidamente Chris — Darren quiero confiar en ti, realmente quiero hacerlo. Más aun después de... — tragó saliva y buscó la mirada del moreno — después de ese momento tan íntimo que tuvimos.

— Yo...No lo sé — se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza mirando al suelo — Yo fui a esa fiesta, pero no fui con ella, mis sentimientos ya los había aclarado. Te elegí — levantó la cabeza y lo miró. Chris le dedicó una sonrisa — Te quiero, estoy seguro de eso, pero no recuerdo muy bien lo que sucedió en esa fiesta, perdóname por favor — suplicó Darren acercándose a Chris con lágrimas en sus ojos. Chris no pudo evitarlo y sus ojos se aguaron también ¿Por qué ahora que iban a comenzar una relación juntos? ¿Y cómo Will se había enterado del supuesto embarazo de Mia?

— ¿Con quién fuiste a la fiesta? — preguntó Chris

— Hmmm... — intentó recordar — Curt, Riker, Chord y Diego, yo andaba solito y te extrañaba mucho

— Ok ¿Qué hicieron cuando llegaron? ¿Te encontraste con ella? ¿Cuánto bebiste?

— Respira — dijo bromeando el moreno — no lo recuerdo muy bien, estábamos los 5, bueno ellos estaban como en su propia fiesta privada, no se soltaban y yo no me sentía cómodo viéndolos ahí felices con sus parejas — Chris arqueó una ceja — son mis amigos, pero ni siquiera se acordaron que yo estaba con ellos — masajeó su sien con sus dedos — Me alejé de ellos y fui por un tragó, había mucha gente, todos me saludaban, me quedé conversando con algunas personas, fui por otro trago y así me pasé la noche, ni siquiera bailé cuando me invitaron, yo solo quería poder estar ahí contigo

— ¿En qué momento te juntaste con ella? — interrumpió Chris.

— Yo...no lo recuerdo — frunció el ceño — no recuerdo haberla visto — dijo cansado

— Esto es raro, ¿Estás seguro que ella te dijo que fue en esa fiesta? Quizás fue otra fiesta, haz memoria Darren — pidió el castaño — tal vez los chicos sepan algo...espera, si dices que no recuerdas haberla visto en la fiesta ¿Cómo es posible que te hayas acostado con ella? ¿Cómo lo supiste? — preguntó cada vez más confundido

— Chord mencionó que me había visto hablando con ella, pero no le di importancia

— ¿Cómo llegaste a tu casa?

— Curt y Riker me llevaron — respondió

— Necesitamos hablar con ellos — tomó su iPhone y comenzó a llamar a cada uno — estarán aquí pronto.

Ambos se quedaron en sus lugares, sin decir ninguna palabra. Chris metido en sus pensamientos, ¿Sería todo mentira? ¿Qué pasaba si era verdad? ¿Qué pasaría con ellos? Por su lado, Darren también pensaba en ello y además, se recriminaba por haber sido tan tonto aquel día de la fiesta. Haber bebido más de la cuenta siempre le traía algún problema, pero nunca imaginó que sería tan malo esta vez. Si quería tener hijos, pero no con Mia, no bajo estas circunstancias, no ahora.

* * *

_Así como yo no abandoné la historia, solo me tardé un poco más, espero que tampoco la abandonen ustedes :D_

_Estoy trabajando en un OneShot, de uno de mis fics ya terminado, para saber qué sucedió después :D no diré cuál es, porque aún no sé cómo resultara eso, sería mi primer OS aahaha_

_Espero con ansias sus reviews :)_


End file.
